


Setting the World on Fire

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Damerey Week, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Wolf shifter Rey Kenobi is on the run. Since the death of her father, it has been widely assumed that she would be mated to his namesake, Ben Solo, the son of the current Alpha, Leia Organa Solo. Rey, however, refuses to be forced into a mating she doesn’t want. Tired and hungry, Rey runs afoul of humans, who leave her wounded and bleeding in the woods.Poe Dameron lives alone in the woods with his dog, Beebee. He discovers a wounded woman while foraging for wild fruit. Who is she? Who shot her? Why? Unwilling to leave her, Poe takes her home. Will he discover her secrets? Why is he so drawn to her?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 68
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DCW day 6! Mythical creature AU. This one features Rey as a wolf shifter. I had this idea at 3am one day; wordsmith-storyreader helped me flesh it out into a full fic. This is the story I am most excited about from this week; I hope you all enjoy! I have the first 4 chapters done already. A word of warning though. I am going to be leaning into the concept of mating and how it works in this universe. So there will be quite a bit of smut. Not right away, but soon. :)

She just needed to keep to the shadows.

Rey sniffed the air; something smelled good. Delicious, in fact. She hadn’t eaten properly in several days; she was starving. She couldn’t exactly bring anything with her when she decided to run. But better to be hungry than mated against her will.

Still in her wolf form, she prowled the shadows, trying to find the source of the scent. Once she found it, she could shift, steal what she needed and leave. It wasn’t the best way to live, but she was still figuring out where to go. She knew they were searching for her, Ben and the others. Especially Ben. He would be furious to be deprived of his prize. At least, that’s how he thought of her. That sense of ownership dripped from his tongue from the moment his mother suggested the match. For a long time, Rey had been undecided. She and Ben had grown up together in their pack; she thought of him more like an annoying older brother.

At least she had until she overheard him bragging to all his sycophants about how he was going to mate her and mount her like she was an animal.

Just because they could shift into wolves didn’t mean they had to act like them.

Rey didn’t care that Leia was grooming her to lead the pack one day. She couldn’t stay. She certainly wasn’t about to be forcibly mated to someone as repulsive as Ben Solo. The night of the new moon, she shifted into her wolf and left the only home she’d ever known.

That was two weeks ago. At least, Rey was pretty sure it had been two weeks. She spent a lot of time in her wolf form, so it was hard to keep track of the days. That first night, she ran as far and as fast as she could, sometimes doubling back to disguise her route. Every stream she came across she jumped in, ignoring the frigid water, hoping to dilute her scent. She used every trick her father had taught her to hide. After a couple of days, she started to run at night and sleep during the day. She’d always been a good climber, so she’d climb the tallest tree she could find and perch up there until the sun set. Ben Kenobi taught her to survive above all else; Rey intended to do just that.

Sooner or later, Ben would lose interest and find someone else to mate. Rey felt sorry for that wolf, whoever she was.

Rey discovered a village near the riverbank; it was the first settlement she’d seen since leaving home. Shifters tended to keep to themselves, away from the mortals. When she wasn’t a wolf, she looked human enough, but bad things happened when shifters strayed from their own kind. At least that’s what Rey had always been taught. There were dozens of legends about shifters mating with mortals, but they tended to end in violence and death.

Still, Rey had always been curious about mortals. She’d met a handful over the years, though never on purpose. She couldn’t figure out why there were so many legends about them. They seemed harmless enough. Then again, she’d never been chased by an angry mob with shotguns. From the time she was young, her father drilled one mantra into her head. _Humans fear what they don’t understand._ Fear led to hatred and violence; she knew that much. She didn’t plan on getting caught. She would steal what she could and dash off into the night. No one would know.

She sniffed the air again; she was getting close. It smelled like some sort of stew. Rabbit, perhaps? Elk? It was hard to tell. Her mouth watered; she hadn’t eaten cooked food in weeks. She slinked along in the shadows until she found the right dwelling.

It was a small wood cabin, the logs roughly hewn. It had a stone hearth climbing into the dusky sky. It would be full dark soon; she could feel it. She remained hidden behind a tree, watching for signs of humans. A short golden haired woman appeared; her dress was simple, made from dark wool fabric. Winter was only a couple of months away. The woman stopped in front of the fireplace and stirred something. Probably the delicious smelling stew. If Rey could just get her to leave for a few minutes, she could run in, get a bowl, and run out.

She leaned deeper into the shadows and let out a long mournful howl.

That had the intended effect. Every domesticated dog for miles started barking. The woman wiped her hands on her skirt and disappeared. Rey counted to ten, then shifted back into her human form. She was naked, but there was nothing for it. She had to rely on her enhanced strength and speed to ensure she wasn’t spotted. She bounded across the yard and into the small dwelling. She found a pile of bowls near the fireplace; she helped herself to one. Rey hastily ladled as much stew into the bowl as she could. It smelled so good; she couldn’t help but sample some by tipping the bowl to her lips. After days of killing to eat, it tasted heavenly.

A door slammed. Rey froze for a long second; she heard voices. “Another wolf,” a male voice growled. “I keep telling Syndulla wolves are prowling, but he won’t listen!”

“That daughter of his has a soft spot for the animals,” a woman pointed out.

“Hera should keep her mouth shut.” Something heavy and metal thunked on a table. “Wexley said he saw a whole pack two days ago. They’re out there.”

“Was Snap drunk again?” the woman asked. “Because you know he hasn’t been right since the wars.”

A pack of wolves nearby? Shit. It had to be Ben. She needed to leave. Now.

Rey dropped the bowl unceremoniously and dashed out of the house. The wooden bowl crashed to the floor; Rey winced at the sound. But there was no help for it. The second she was outside, she shifted, her four legs getting her to the tree line faster than two. Unfortunately, one of the dogs spotted her and started barking madly.

“There! I told you! A wolf! Raise the alarm!”

“Wedge, it’s headed into the forest! Leave it be!”

Rey didn’t stay to hear anymore. She ran like she had never run in her life. She’d spotted a cave upstream; if she could get to it, she could hide there until the humans lost the will to chase her. Her enhanced hearing let her know she was being chased. Heavy hooves slammed into the ground; she could feel the vibrations under her paws. Horses? That was just great.

She zigged and zagged through the trees, desperate to throw them off her trail. The trees came in thicker the deeper they got into the forest; it would be harder for the horses to pursue.

“Shoot it, Wedge!” a man shouted.

“Damn…thing…won’t…stay still…”

“Here, I’ll wrangle it.” One of the horses put on a burst of speed; Rey was so disoriented from sheer terror that she moved left instead of right. Her left front paw got caught on a hidden tree root; she whined in pain as she fell to the ground. Rey shook her head and forced herself back up, but it was too late. The man on the horse was right in front of her.

She wasn’t going down without a fight.

She leaped at the horse; it shied away in fright. That left her an opening to run. Her left leg hurt like hell but she kept running up the hill. She heard more shouting, more neighing and whining. She was almost there. Almost there! But clearing the crest was her undoing.

She heard the shot whiz through the air a half second before it punched her in the shoulder. Rey cried out and tumbled down the other side of the slope. She hit her head on something, but that was nothing compared to the fire in her shoulder. She passed out from the pain before her body went still.

* * *

“Bee, come back here!” Poe shouted. Sometimes he felt like he was shouting into the void for all the attention Beebee paid to him. The dog had a mind of his own and wasn’t shy about letting Poe know that.

He hoisted the satchel over his head to distribute its weight more evenly. They’d been hunting for fresh wild herbs and fruit all morning; he was ready to head back to the cottage. Fall arrived some weeks ago; winter would be upon them soon. The first snow would be upon them sooner than usual this year. He couldn’t explain how he knew that; he just did. He’d been able to do it since he was small; It was a feeling in his bones, a scent in the air, often weeks in advance. It was one of the things that made him different.

He sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. He tried calling for his dog again, but Bee was in his own world. Probably chasing a squirrel or something. While his dog wandered, Poe made a mental list of all the things he needed to do when they got home. The garden needed tending. There was a leaky spot on the roof. He needed some supplies from the village, but he’d wait until the last minute to go there. It was the village he’d grown up in, but it wasn’t home. It hadn’t felt like home since his mom passed.

It was almost noon; they really should get back. “Bee! Hey Bee!” Poe scanned the underbrush for his pet, but suddenly he heard Bee barking furiously fifty yards away. How did he get so far away? Poe ran; his satchel bounced against his thigh with every step. “Bee, what’s the matter?”

Beebee ignored his master, continuing to bark madly. The tiny orange and white Pomeranian pawed at the leaves and dirt. There was something there. Poe came up short; something pale was under the leaves. “Oh my god.” He knelt next to the still form. It was a body. A very naked, very female body. For a terrible second Poe thought she was dead. But then he saw her chest rising under the leaves. Poe hastily yanked away some of the leaves. Who could she be? Why was she alone in the woods? Why was she _naked_?

Bee’s incessant barking caused her to stir; her eyes fluttered for a moment and she groaned. That’s when Poe saw the angry red punches on her side, just below her shoulder blade. She’d been hit with buckshot. What the hell was that about? Everything about her only led to more questions. But one thing was certain: she needed help. There was a lot less bleeding than he expected. A couple of them looked deep; if they weren’t removed, they’d get infected. Still, Poe hesitated. He really hoped she didn’t kill him for what he was about to do. If she survived, of course.

 _If you don’t do it, she’ll definitely die_ , he thought. Decision made, he rolled her carefully onto her side. The woman stirred again but didn’t awaken. Poe peeled off his coat and his flannel shirt and started ripping it into strips. Not the cleanest bandages in the world, but they would have to do. He managed to get her arms into his coat; he hoped that would keep the bandages in place until he could get back to the cabin. As he started to pick her up, Bee growled and snapped.

“Will you shut up?” he snapped. Bee whimpered at his tone and calmed down for a minute. The woman groaned again as Poe hoisted her into his arms; he hoped he could make it back to the cabin without dropping her. She was slight, thin build, but wiry. And tall. He suspected she would be almost as tall as he was.

Beebee trailed after them, no longer barking, but growling. Poe was damned if he could figure out why his dog was so irritated by this woman. Her head rested against his shoulder as he trudged through the forest; she seemed so helpless. Who had shot her with buckshot? Why? None of this made sense. Still, he couldn’t just leave her out there to get eaten by wolves.

By the time the cottage came into view, the muscles in his shoulders, arms and back were screaming at him. He just needed to make it a little farther. He started counting the steps, anything to distract himself from the strain. When he got to his door, he had to kick it open. Bee bounded in ahead of him, still growling and snarling at their guest. “Stuff it, Bee,” Poe sighed. Thank god his cottage was only one story. He carried her to his bed; it was the only place large enough for her.

“Here we go,” he said to the still unconscious woman. He laid her down as gently as he could; his body thanked him. He rubbed some feeling back into his arms as he set out to find the supplies he needed. A blanket, extra pillows, bandages, a pocket knife, tweezers, and alcohol. He wished he had something better to clean her wounds with, but he was all alone out here. It worked well enough for him.

Poe shook out the blanket and laid it over her mostly naked body. She still had a few leaves in her dark hair; he plucked those out and finally allowed himself to get a good look at her. She was filthy from laying in the dirt, but under that, she was pretty. He used a damp cloth to wipe away some of the dirt, revealing more pale skin and soft features. She didn’t look like someone who belonged out here, that was for sure.

He skimmed the cloth down her neck; her eyes fluttered open. The moment she focused on his face, she jumped back and cried out in pain. “Who are you? Where am I?”

Poe held up his hands. “It’s okay. You’re safe here.”

She clutched the blanket to her body, even though it caused her pain. “Who are you?”

“Okay, right.” Bee barked on the other side of the room; Poe ignored him. “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron. Me and Bee found you in the woods.”

“Bee?”

“My dog.” He gestured to the still snarling animal. “I swear he’s usually friendly with strangers.”

“Dogs don’t like me,” the young woman snapped.

He wanted to ask why, but he didn’t want to agitate her anymore. “Anyway, we found you unconscious. And shot with buckshot, which is not good. I couldn’t just leave you, so I brought you home. This is my home.”

The woman looked around with wide fearful eyes. He noticed the hazel color, which would be quite striking if she wasn’t so afraid. He had to get her to trust him long enough to get the buckshot out of her back. “Home?” she said in a small voice.

“That’s right. This is home. I promise, you’re safe here.”

“I’m not safe anywhere.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” He stepped a tiny bit closer. “We need to get the shrapnel out and patch you up. Then I can lend you some of my clothes. They might be a tad big, but they’re better than nothing.”

The woman seemed to realize belatedly that she was naked. “I can’t stay.”

“Those wounds are going to get infected. Trust me, you don’t want that. Just give me one night. One night to patch you up and let you rest. If you still want to leave in the morning, I won’t stop you.”

The woman chewed on her lip, which was far more attractive than it should have been. Poe cursed under his breath; he did not need to be thinking about her like that! He just met her! And she was hurt and in pain.

“Okay.”

Poe let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Alright. Let’s just relax. Could you tell me your name?”

She hesitated again. “Rey. My name is Rey.”

“Okay, Rey. I was hoping you’d sleep a bit longer while I removed the shrapnel. It’s gonna hurt.”

“I can handle it.”

“Fair enough.” He looked around the cabin. He didn’t have much in the way of furniture. “It might be best if you’re sitting up. How about we get you over to the table?”

She was still very wary of him, but she complied. Bee wouldn’t stay away, still snarling and growling. Poe finally had to let him outside to get some peace. Rey wrapped the blanket around her waist; it mostly covered her. Poe gathered his supplies again and took them over to the table. It wasn’t large, just enough for two people, though Poe never had guests. Rey was the first person to enter the cottage other than himself in years.

“I need to clean them,” he said softly, still wary of spooking her. “All I’ve got is some whiskey, so this might sting.”

“Do it.” Rey let him slide his coat off her shoulders, letting out a small whimper of pain. She hunched over the table a little; he carefully removed the bandages. Poe used another cloth to brush away the dirt. Once the area was clear, he poured some of the whiskey over her back. Rey flinched and hissed.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she replied through gritted teeth.

Poe peered at the wounds and frowned. Unless he was crazy, they looked like they…already started to heal? There was very little bleeding. That didn’t make any sense. There wasn’t anything for it; he still needed to get the shrapnel out. “This is the part that hurts,” he warned. He hadn’t done this in a while and only ever on animals. “Are you sure you don’t want anything to bite down on?”

“Just do it!” Rey yelled.

Poe used his sharpened knife to widen each tear in her flesh so he could pluck out every piece of shrapnel. There were a lot of small pieces; he flinched each time he gauged one out. He had a strong stomach, but this was a lot. Rey made very little noise, like she was holding in her screams. He couldn’t imagine how much pain she must be in. It took him almost an hour, but he got all the buckshot out and sewed up her wounds.

“Not my best work,” he said quietly. “But those should hold.”

Rey breathed deeply, in and out, for several long minutes. Her back still felt like it was on fire, but all the metal was gone. She would heal quickly enough. Once she was sure she could speak without screaming, she sat up. “Thank you.”

Poe washed his bloody hands in the stone basin he kept by his bed. “Will you be alright while I find you something to wear?”

“I think so.” She pulled the blanket up to cover her chest. She wasn’t usually shy about her nakedness, but her savior was human. He had an unusual scent, earthy and rich, with a hint of wildflowers. She’d never scented anything quite like it. If he knew what she really was, he wouldn’t be so friendly. She couldn’t stay. Hopefully, her wounds would be healed enough in the morning so she could leave before first light.

Poe dug into the chest at the foot of his bed and found an old pair of pants and a shirt. At least they were clean. He crossed the room and held them out. “It’s just me and Bee out here, so all I have are pants and shirts.”

“It’s fine.” She still couldn’t quite look him in the eye as she accepted the clothes.

“Do you need help?”

Rey swallowed. “I think I can do it.”

“Okay.” Poe turned his back, pretending he didn’t hear her pained breathing. There was some shuffling and cloth hitting the floor. There was nothing else for him to focus on but the sounds of his guest; she seemed to get the pants on okay but struggled with the shirt.

Rey grit her teeth as she fought to get the shirt on. She could get one arm into the sleeve, but two proved to be too much for the damaged muscles in her back. After several minutes of fruitless struggling, she sighed. “I can’t get the shirt.”

Poe could hear the frustration in her voice. She didn’t like being dependent on anyone. Poe could understand that. He’d been alone out here for a while. He said nothing as he turned around and took the shirt from her. Slowly, carefully, he eased in one arm, then the other and lifted it onto her shoulders. “Hungry?”

She was grateful he didn’t make fun of her weakness. Her whole body hurt, but suddenly, she was famished. “Actually, yeah.”

“Have a seat by the fire and I’ll make us something.” Poe busied himself with loading fuel into the fireplace, then loaded up his roasting pan with some vegetables from his garden and some venison. “This shouldn’t take too long,” he said, resting the pan over the fire. He didn’t know why he was so nervous and jittery; perhaps it was the sheer shock of having another person in his space. For a long time, it had been just him. Then Beebee found him.

Of course, Rey was unlike anyone he’d ever met; he could already tell. Strong, beautiful, mysterious. He had so many things he wanted to ask her, but he was afraid of spooking her. Injuries aside, it looked like she would bolt any minute. Was she running from something?

He found another bottle of whiskey; he poured them two glasses. “You look like you could use this.”

Rey looked up at him, her hazel eyes curious but wary. She eyed the amber liquid for a long moment before she took it; their fingers brushed. “What is it?”

Poe frowned. “Whiskey.”

Rey had heard of the human drink, but she’d never tasted it. She took a large gulp and almost immediately started to cough, setting her back on fire again. “Easy!” Poe cried, cradling the back of her head. He held her steady until she could breathe normally. “It’s not water! You can’t just gulp it down.”

“I didn’t…know,” she panted, her eyes watering.

“You’ve never had whiskey before?” She shook her head. Everything seemed to lead to more questions with her. “I’m gonna get you some water.” He went back to the little kitchen and got her some water. He returned with a cup; Rey accepted it gratefully. Her throat still burned from the unfamiliar drink.

Poe finally took a seat next to her by the fire. “It seems like you’ve had a hell of a day.”

Rey couldn’t sit back in her chair because of her wounds. She sat stiffly. “I can’t stay,” she reminded him.

“Yeah, you’ve said that. But why? No offense, but I don’t find naked beautiful women every day.”

Rey flushed at his compliment, but she refused to look at him. “It’s better if you don’t know.”

“I don’t think that’s your decision to make.”

“I already thanked you for helping me!” she snapped. “What more do you want?”

“Some answers! Or would you rather I left you out there to get eaten by wolves?”

She barked out a laugh, even though it hurt like hell. The idea of her getting eaten was laughable. She was the predator in this cabin, not him. “I was knocked unconscious, I would have been fine.”

“Fine, my ass,” he growled. “Those wounds would surely have gotten infected, then you’d be fucked.”

Given where she’d been shot, it would have been harder to get the shrapnel out on her own, but her constitution was stronger than a human’s. She would have healed. Probably. But the longer she stayed here the easier it would be for Ben to find her. And that was a fate worse than death.

Silence reigned for some time; it seemed that Rey was through talking. Well, Poe wasn’t. “What are you running from?”

She blinked, caught off guard. “Who says I’m running?”

He took a sip of his whiskey. “You were shot in the back.”

He had her there. Why couldn’t he understand that knowing anything about her was dangerous? If Ben found him and made him talk…just bringing her into his home endangered him. He deserved to know why. Or a version of the truth, at least. What was the human equivalent of her situation? Oh yes, she remembered. “I was in an…arranged marriage. Or betrothal at least.”

Poe nodded solemnly. She was beautiful; men would kill for a woman like her. “What did he do?”

“Who?”

“Your betrothed?”

“He is _not_ my betrothed,” Rey said vehemently. “I never had any intention of being with him.” As the words came out of her mouth, she knew they were true. The reason she stalled for so long was because she didn’t want Ben. She never did. She only considered it for the good of the pack, but in the end, she couldn’t sacrifice her own happiness.

“Sorry,” Poe said, though secretly he was pleased. He wasn’t foolish enough to think she’d want him, but whoever she was running from had to be a piece of work.

“Anyway, I left home a couple of weeks ago and I’ve been running ever since.”

“Let me guess, they chased you?”

It wasn’t the whole truth, but it was close enough. She couldn’t explain that humans did this to her. “Something like that.”

“Well, I believe that people should choose their partners for themselves.”

“Why?”

Poe frowned. “Uh, my parents, I guess? My mother’s parents didn’t approve of my dad, but she married him anyway.” He lifted the ring that hung from a chain around his neck. “This was hers.”

The ring shined in the firelight. “It’s beautiful.”

Poe blushed and tucked it back under his shirt. “Let me see if dinner’s ready.”

While Poe checked on the food, Rey took the time to study him. By human standards, he was a few years older than her; his thick dark curls were a mess. His jaw was shadowed with stubble; he certainly was handsome. She bit her lip as she let her eyes wander across his broad shoulders and back. His sleeveless shirt clung to his skin, almost like he forgot about it. The angle he was crouched at gave her a fine view of his ass, which was round and perfect.

 _Down, girl,_ she thought. Then her eyes widened in shock. She wasn’t attracted to him. She couldn’t be. He was human! Sure, he was pleasing to look at, but she couldn’t _want_ him. No, it had to be the crazy situation they found themselves in. Him rescuing her, patching her up, feeding her. Hell, she was wearing his clothes! She was literally covered in his strange potent scent.

She was definitely leaving in the morning.

Poe felt her eyes on him; he couldn’t stop smiling. How long had it been since a beautiful woman looked at him like that? No one paid any attention to him when he visited the village; most of the time it didn’t bother him. But sometimes, he got lonely. He was still a man after all.

He got them some bowls and scooped some of the roasted meat and vegetables into them. “Careful, it’s hot,” he murmured as he handed her a bowl.

“It smells good.”

“Thanks. I grow the vegetables myself.”

“You have a garden?”

He nodded. “Yeah, just out back. It’s enough for just me. I do a little hunting and go into the village for anything else I need.”

Rey shuddered at the mention of the village. The memories were still fresh. “You’re all alone out here?”

Poe settled in the chair with his own food. “Yeah. I’ve always been a bit…odd, I guess? I grew up in the village, but after my mother died, Dad moved us out here. He’s been gone for a few years now.”

“I’m sorry.” Her father was gone too; Ben would never have consented her being mated to his namesake. Her mother died giving birth to her.

Poe sighed. “I have Bee, so it’s not so bad.” As if on cue, the dog started scratching at the door. Poe got up to let him in. “Are you gonna be good for our guest?” Bee ignored him, dashing into the room. He sat on his hind legs and started barking at Rey. “I am so sorry about him.” Poe got a bone from the cupboard and tossed it. Bee chased it and settled down with it, leaving them in peace.

“Dogs don’t like me.”

“Yeah, you said that. Why?”

Rey shrugged. Dogs were descended from wolves; there was only one way to get Beebee to accept her. And Rey didn’t plan on being around long enough to try. “I don’t know,” she lied.

“I promise, Bee will behave as long as you’re here.”

Rey sighed. “Look, Poe…I appreciate…”

“You promised to sleep on it,” he countered firmly. “Frankly, I’m astounded you’re even coherent right now. That was a lot of trauma to your body. You should give yourself time to heal.”

“You don’t understand.”

“And you’re not going to explain, right?” She shook her head. “Thought so. For my peace of mind, would you just give me tonight? If you still feel this way tomorrow, I won’t argue.”

She sighed. “Alright. One night.”

They finished eating in silence; Rey could feel the tiredness start to creep up on her. As a shifter, she had greater strength, endurance, and healing than a mortal, but Poe was right about one thing. She needed time to heal. It took a lot out of her. Poe noticed her eyelids drooping. “You need to rest.”

“I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not.” Why was she so stubborn? Did she think Poe would look down on her if she accepted his help? That was just ridiculous. The fact that she could sit up and argue with him was proof that she was stronger than she looked. She had to be strong willed to run from an unwanted marriage. He set his bowl aside and stood. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“I can walk.”

“Humor me.”

Rey rolled her eyes as she took his hand. Poe helped her stand and gently slid his arm around her waist. She surprised herself by leaning on him; she must have been more tired than she thought. They shuffled over to the bed; Rey had to lay on her stomach because of her wounds. “What about you?” she asked, sighing as he gently laid another blanket over her.

“I’ll sleep by the fire.”

“On the floor? I can’t kick you out of your bed!”

“There is only one,” he pointed out. “You certainly can’t sleep on the floor, not in your condition!”

“We’ll share,” she said firmly. “It’s big enough.”

Poe could think of a dozen reasons why that was a bad idea. But the prospect of sleeping on the floor wasn’t appealing either. “Are you insisting?”

“Yes. Actually, I am.”

“You know this is my house, right?”

“Which is why you should stop arguing and get some sleep.”

He was going to regret this; he could feel it. “Fine.” He moved to the other side of the bed, stripped down to his undergarments and got into bed. He tried to be careful, lest he jostle her. Still, she winced. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She was quiet for a long moment. “Poe?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You’re welcome.” It took him ages to fall asleep, long after her breathing evened out. What the hell was he doing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2! As I said, this story has a special place in my heart. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Faint growling roused Poe from a dead sleep. He blinked in the dim light; the sun peeked through the curtains. It was later than he usually woke up, but not much. At first, he assumed Bee was hungry. Poe still felt exhausted, so he swatted his arm in the direction of his dog. “It’s too early, Bee,” he mumbled. The dog went quiet and Poe buried his head deeper in the pillow. It was warm and toasty under the covers; the last thing he wanted was to step on the ice cold floor. He just wanted a few more minutes.

The bed shifted behind him; something very warm snuggled against his back. Poe hummed, reaching back absently, and wrapping the arm on his hip around his waist.

Bee instantly started growling again and Poe jerked fully awake.

_ What the hell? _

There was someone in his bed. _There was a person in his bed._ Poe’s heart raced as his mind struggled to catch up. A naked woman in the forest. Buckshot. He carried her back and tended her wounds. Rey, her name was Rey. Poe exhaled deeply, wondering why he let himself get into this situation. Bee still growled nearby; Poe tried to shush him without jostling Rey. What was the damn dog’s _problem?_ He’d never been like this with strangers, not that they met many. The Pomeranian was _not_ the best guard dog.

Rey made a needy sound and buried her nose in the nape of his neck. She was pressed against him now, her curves soft against his back. Poe bit his lip, struggling with his body’s reaction to her proximity. She’d been shot, for fuck’s sake; he couldn’t think of her in a sexual way! It was wrong! So very wrong, but she was young and beautiful, warm and soft, and it had been a very long time since he’d had anything but his own hand for company.

_ Stop it _ , he scolded himself. _Go away._ But his traitorous erection refused to abate. There was no way he was going back to sleep now. Besides, it was wrong to stay in bed with her when she made it clear that she couldn’t stay. Though if she tried to leave today, he was going to argue with her. He’d be breaking his promise from the night before, but he was too much of a gentleman to just let her fend for herself so soon after being _shot._ If that made him old fashioned, then he was okay with that.

Keeping her around a bit longer was just a bonus.

Still, the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable, so he needed to get up. He savored her warmth for a few more seconds, then he carefully lifted her arm. The bed creaked as he slid out from under the covers; Poe held his breath. Rey groaned softly, but she remained asleep. Poe was glad; she needed to rest. She had to be exhausted from whatever happened that landed her in his cottage.

He was right about the floor; he hissed in discomfort the moment his feet touched the cold stone. It had the added bonus of sapping the tension from his body. After a few deep breaths, he regained control of his cock. Beebee stopped growling, but he still stared at Poe intently. “Be nice, buddy,” he whispered to his faithful companion. “Hopefully, she’s going to be with us for a bit.”

Beebee, of course, couldn’t answer him, so Poe took that as his cue to get moving. His clothes from yesterday were dirty and stained with blood, so he found fresh ones in his trunk. He didn’t bother with boots yet; he didn’t want to risk waking Rey until he had breakfast ready. He padded over to the kitchen and got Bee some food and fresh water, then he went to light a fire in the hearth. Poe stood there watching the flames for a while, turning the events of the last twenty-four hours over in his mind. Rey’s explanation of running from an arranged match made sense, but something bothered him. He sensed she was holding something back. Because while that story was easy to believe, that didn’t explain why he found her naked. Or shot, for that matter. He couldn’t imagine anyone going to such extremes just to _marry_ someone. Being shot like that should have had her bedridden, but she’d been sitting up and talking. She was clearly still in pain, but she had an extraordinary ability to ignore it and carry on. She was evasive about everything, which only made her more intriguing.

Or maybe he just needed to be around people more. What was it the folks in the village said? They called him a recluse.

Poe didn’t think that was fair. Kes had moved them out to the cottage shortly after Shara passed. What had once been their summertime get away turned into home. Kes never explained why, but Poe had a few theories. He’d always been different from the other kids in the village. He hated bullies. From the time he was little, he would get into fights with kids bigger than him. He usually got thrashed, but that never stopped him. He stood up for kids who couldn’t stand up for themselves in their insular little village. It branded him a troublemaker. His mother was the daughter of one of the prominent men in town; while she lived, her son was tolerated. The moment she was gone, it was made clear to Kes that they were no longer welcome.

While his dad was alive, life at the cottage wasn’t that bad. They were comfortable. Kes taught Poe survival skills, including how to hunt. They made monthly trips into the village to acquire things they couldn’t get from the forest, but that was all. It was a comfortable life, but boring as hell. Poe rebelled against his father as a teen. He tried running away, but he didn’t get far. His mouth got him in trouble; he got into a brawl and busted his leg. Kes brought him home without complaint, but Poe knew he’d disappointed him. After he healed, he stayed, helping Kes tend their garden and keeping the cottage in good repair. He did odd jobs sometimes in the village if they needed something they couldn’t barter for. After his father passed, Poe didn’t have anywhere else to go; it felt wrong to abandon their home. Beebee found him not long after as a puppy; they’d been inseparable ever since.

The fire was warm and crackling now; he needed to start breakfast. He set up the kettle for tea and dipped into his stores of eggs and cured meat. He winced every time pans clanged together; Rey was still fast asleep. She was curled up on her side (which had to hurt?); asleep, she looked even younger than she had the night before. Poe thought she was in her early twenties. She was definitely younger than he was. There were days where Poe felt ancient, even though he was only thirty. _All the more reason to stop fantasizing about her_ , he scolded himself.

Something smelled _amazing._ Meat. _Cooked_ meat. Rey sniffed the air, her eyes still closed. Her keen hearing picked up the sounds of meat sizzling in a pan and water bubbling in a kettle. Her stomach growled; she rolled on her back to stretch. She started to lift her arms over her head and groaned at the stiffness in her muscles. She bit her lip, surprised. Why was she so sore? What was the strange scent that filled her nostrils? She buried her nose in the pillow, inhaling deeply. A shiver of pleasure rolled through her. She loved that scent. Earthy and rich, she could bask in it for hours. Where had it come from?

_ “Shush, Bee.” _

Rey froze. The voice of her rescuer. The events of the previous day came back to her: running, getting shot, waking up in Poe’s cottage. She was annoyed at herself for even _needing_ to be rescued, but even she had to admit that it would have been difficult to manage on her own.

The scent. It was _his._ Poe’s. She was in his bed, still wearing the clothes he let her borrow. It surrounded her, imprinting itself on her brain. No. This was wrong. She needed to leave. She’d hoped to wake before him, that way she could leave without him knowing. That was impossible now. She wiggled experimentally under the covers; she was still really sore. Her wounds felt much better, but not completely healed. It would be another day or two before she could shift. She wouldn’t get very far on two feet and time was of the essence in her race against Ben.

But if she stayed, she would put Poe in danger. He didn’t deserve that.

Rey scrubbed her hand over her face, unsure of what to do. Her back muscles protested; the fibers were still knitting together. Damn it.

Poe heard the bed creak; he looked over and spotted Rey moving under the covers. “Good morning.”

There went pretending she was still asleep. Reluctantly, Rey pushed the covers down and swung her legs out of bed. “Morning.”

Poe was suddenly there. “Don’t move too fast,” he cautioned gently.

“I’m alright.” She stood up, ignoring the soreness in her back. She hadn’t felt like this in years, not since that time she accidentally tripped a hunter’s trap. Her father, Ben Kenobi, had to free her and tend her broken arm before carrying her back to the pack. She’d been young and still learning the ways of being a shifter. A stab of regret seized her; she missed her dad. He wouldn’t have wanted this for her. He would have fought her mating to someone she didn’t want.

Poe watched, confused, as she walked over to the hearth. She was moving much better, if stiffly. How the hell was that _possible?_ He swallowed his questions for the moment; she had to be hungry. “I, uh, made breakfast.”

She offered him a knowing smile. “I noticed. Smells good.”

Poe felt a flush creep up his neck. “It’s not much. I need to go into the village soon for more supplies.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. I’m not picky.”

“Good. That’s, uh, good.” He gestured for her to sit while he made them two plates. “Sugar or cream with your tea?”

Rey blinked; she wasn’t used to anyone taking care of her like this. “Just sugar.”

“Okay. Tell me when.” He poured the brown liquid into a pewter mug then scooped sugar into it. Rey had him stop after two. “Careful, it’s hot.”

She ate slowly, thoroughly confused. She expected him to interrogate her, demand answers. She could almost feel the curiosity coming off him in waves. He was curious, yet wary. He _should_ be wary, but all he seemed to want was to take care of her. At some point, he’d want to check her wounds. If that happened, her _otherness_ would be plain to see. But she couldn’t explain. Not in a way he would accept. Every horror story she’d heard about mortals rose before her eyes.

The idea of Poe looking at her with fear made her stomach clench uncomfortably.

The only solution was to leave. She’d have to find a way to distract him, then disappear into the forest. If she could find somewhere to hide until her back was fully healed, she’d be okay. She’d just have to be more careful in the future.

Poe tried not to stare while they ate breakfast, but he didn’t think he was successful. Something was bothering her. He didn’t know how he could tell; he certainly didn’t have the best experience reading people. The silence became oppressive; he decided to break it. “Did you sleep well?” _She was dead to the world for hours, you dolt,_ he thought, regretting the words the moment they left his mouth. But it was too late to call them back.

Rey frowned, caught off guard. “Um, yeah.”

“The mattress is a bit old. Kinda lumpy. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I’ve slept in far worse places.”

He wanted to ask, but he knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer. “I can, uh, check your back later,” he added.

“That’s not necessary,” Rey said quickly. Too quickly, judging by the way Poe’s brows shot up.

“The whole point is to prevent them getting infected,” he reminded her. “I want to check the stitches.”

“Really, I’m fine. I’m sure you have a lot to do.”

Poe was about to respond when Beebee planted himself in the center of the rug in front of the hearth. The dog was fixated on Rey, a low growl in his throat. Rey betrayed no fear, but she did seem…uncomfortable? Poe set his plate aside. “Bee, leave Rey alone.” Unperturbed, she reached for her mug; Bee’s growling got louder. In a flash, the dog was up on all fours, leaning toward Rey, his jaw snapping in loud barks. _“Beebee!”_ Poe got to his feet and reached for the dog’s collar. The Pomeranian whined, but he didn’t back down from growling at their guest. He struggled against Poe’s grip; Poe glanced at Rey apologetically. “I’ll just let him out…”

Man and dog were halfway to the door with the dog still struggling to get to Rey. She _knew_ she should just let Poe handle his animal, but her instincts were too strong. She stood and fixed her eyes on the growling dog. _“Beebee. Sit.”_

Poe blinked in shock as his dog whined and pawed at the ground. Beebee’s eyes turned toward Rey; she advanced slowly. Poe was about to warn her off, but she spoke again, her voice softer this time but still firm. “Beebee. Sit.” Poe watched, flabbergasted, as his dog obeyed the command. Beebee sat on his haunches, looking up at Rey. She closed the space between them and kneeled in front of the dog. Poe half expected Bee to snap, to try and bite her hand as she reached out, but instead, his dog waited attentively. Rey smiled down at him, gently scratching behind his ears. Bee stretched out his neck as she ran her fingers through his fur, caressing him like they were suddenly best friends.

Poe shook his head. “What the hell just happened?”

Rey stroked the dog’s soft orange and white fur, letting him get used to her scent. Bee licked her hands, making her giggle. “I think he’ll be a good boy now, won’t you, Beebee?”

His dog had just spent the last twenty-four hours hissing and snarling at her, but now he was as docile as could be. “I thought you said dogs don’t like you?”

“They don’t. At least not at first.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Beebee’s tail snapped back and forth happily; he jumped forward to try and lick Rey’s face. “Down, boy,” she cried. Once again, the dog obeyed her without hesitation. It was so weird. Poe knelt beside her, scratching the underside of Bee’s jaw.

“Our guest doesn’t need you slobbering all over her,” he scolded gently.

“I don’t mind.” Rey suddenly realized how close Poe was; his intoxicating scent filled her nostrils. She took shallow breaths, trying to lessen the effect he had on her. “I can clean up breakfast,” she said quietly. “Then I’ll be on my way.”

Rey was already moving by the time the weight of her words registered. She was leaving? That was crazy! She’d just been shot; she couldn’t leave! Poe jumped up and followed her into the kitchen. “You don’t have to leave,” he said firmly. “You were just shot.”

“You asked for one night. You got it. I need to leave.”

“Why?”

“It’s not safe.”

“For me or for you?”

She glanced over at him, taking in his messy dark curls and handsome face. _Both of us,_ she thought. “You don’t understand.”

“So, help me understand.”

“I can’t.” She dumped the dishes into the sink and started to scrape the excess food off the plates.

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Does it matter?”

“I found you naked and bleeding in the damn forest! Of course, it matters!” Poe exclaimed. “Why were you out there? How did you get shot? Why the hell were you _naked?!”_

Rey shook her head. “Poe, just leave it. Believe me, it’s safer this way.”

“Safer _what way?”_ Poe ran his fingers through his hair, frustration boiling in his veins. He was trying to help her! Now she wanted to brush that off like it meant nothing. Maybe it didn’t mean anything to her. Poe had been alone out here—save his dog—for a long time. Perhaps he was being a little selfish in wanting her to stay. That didn’t change the fact that she’d been shot and needed help. “Because I’m not seeing how you marching off into the fucking forest after _getting shot_ is safe! What if whoever shot you comes back? What about this guy you’re running from?”

“That’s why I need to leave!” she yelled, dropping the plate. It smashed in the metal sink, but neither paid any attention. One of the shards sliced through her finger; blood welled up. Rey barely flinched; she was too angry. She was trying to protect him from things he couldn’t possibly understand! If he found out the truth, he’d probably just finish off what the villagers started.

“You’re bleeding again,” Poe muttered, grabbing a clean rag. He reached for her hand; Rey snatched it away. He threw the rag away in disgust. “You want those cuts to get infected and die a horrible painful death, _fine.”_ He turned on his heel and marched for the door. He yanked on his boots and coat, disappearing out the door.

Rey sighed. She braced her hands on the edge of the wooden counter and took deep breaths. She squeezed so hard her hands left little indentations in the edge of the counter. Poe’s scent lingered in the air, which didn’t help. She didn’t understand why his scent was so appealing. She wasn’t _blind_. He was very attractive for a mortal. Unbidden, the image of him crouched in front of the fireplace rose before her eyes. No, Poe wasn’t just attractive for a mortal. Everything about him was intoxicating. _To her._

A thudding sound got her attention. She looked up; Poe was outside, chopping wood. The sound was the hard thwack of the axe hitting the stump. His face was thunderous; fury flashed in his brown eyes. Those eyes that had once looked at her with so much concern and warmth were now clouded with anger and…hurt? Why would he be hurt? He barely knew her. She was just a stranger he found in the forest. He didn’t understand what she was. He didn’t understand the danger he was in, just by helping her. She shuddered to think what would happen if Ben discovered this place.

After a half dozen logs had been split into staves, Poe stripped off his jacket and sweater. Sweat beaded along his brow; his thin undershirt clung to his torso. He jerked the axe out of the log and planted another on top of it. She knew she should look away, but she watched in fascination as he split the logs with swing after swing of the axe. He was angry, frustrated; it showed. Yet, there was a grace to the movement, swift, compact, powerful. The muscles of his arms and shoulders bulged under his bronze skin; sweat soaked his shirt. Rey licked her lips as she watched; warmth settled in her core.

Damn, he was gorgeous.

Bee pawed at the door, jerking her out of her trance. _Oh no._ No, no, no, no. She turned away from the window and sank to the floor. The stiff muscles in her back protested but she ignored it. This couldn’t be happening. It was _impossible._ Rey held out her hand; it shook. Her entire body was on edge. She picked up the collar of the shirt she wore, inhaling the scent that lingered there. Almost instantly, her body started to calm.

_ Oh fuck. _

She’d only heard stories of what this felt like. The attraction, the desire, the _need._ Rey honestly never expected it to happen to her. She’d been around Ben since they were children, but she’d certainly never felt like this around _him._ Or anyone else. No one from her pack stirred anything like this. Mating was supposed to be one of the most profound moments in a shifter’s life. True mates formed an unbreakable bond, one that couldn’t even be severed by death. Arranged matches like the one Leia tried to form between Rey and her son became the norm; the odds of finding your perfect mate became slimmer over the centuries as the population dwindled. They needed to ensure their own survival as a species. For arranged matches, it was expected the mating bond would develop over time. The legends described the intense emotions and feelings that a shifter experienced when they discovered the one that was to be _theirs._ She felt like bugs crawled under her skin; there was an ache at the apex of her thighs. She was _wet_ and _wanting_ ; her heart thudded in her chest. She brought the collar of Poe’s shirt to her nose; it was soothing and intoxicating at the same time.

Rey shook her head. No. She couldn’t let this happen. Even if it were possible—which it wasn’t—he would never accept her. She was a shifter. A wolf. Immortal. They were complete opposites in every way that mattered. The legends were clear. Her father told her stories about shifters that tried to mate with morals. It always ended in violence and death. She refused to have his death on her conscience.

It was time to leave. Rey stood up and walked over to the trunk. She found some mud caked old boots; she hoped Poe would forgive her for borrowing them. They were a little big for her, but until she could shift, they would have to do. She crept out the door; it was brisk but not freezing. She ran a little hot anyway; she would be fine. Beebee started to bark the moment she stepped outside, but not in a threatening way. He jumped up, tail wagging, happy to see her. She heard Poe calling for his dog, but Bee ignored him. Rey crouched down quickly. “Stay,” she commanded. Sadness swelled in her chest, but this was for the best. Nothing good would come if she stayed.

Bee whined, but he obeyed. Rey ran for the forest, praying that Poe didn’t hear the crunching of leaves under her boots. She ran south, toward the river, hoping she would find someplace to hide until she could shift.

Then she could leave this place behind for good.

Poe scooped up as much wood as he could carry and marched toward the house. He cut more than he needed, but he’d find room. He needed the time to calm down. Rey’s evasiveness and disregard for her own safety frustrated the hell out of him. He didn’t understand. He wanted to, desperately. She was alone, on the run, wounded. In some ways, she reminded him of his younger self. Poe had his dad; Rey didn’t have anyone.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was lonely.

He quite literally stumbled onto a beautiful young woman in the forest; was he a terrible person for wanting her to stay? Even if it was only until she healed. She was clearly in trouble; he wanted to help. And if he imagined her in his bed writhing under him, that was something he was willing to live with.

“Rey?” he called as he entered the cottage. There was no answer. Poe dropped the wood into the stack by the fireplace and brushed his hands on his pants. “Rey?” Still no answer. Frowning, Poe wandered through the cottage, searching for her.

She was gone.

“Damn it.” Poe opened his trunk; sure enough, a pair of his dad’s old boots were gone. Had he upset her that much? What if her wounds got infected? He couldn’t let her fend for herself; it wasn’t right. Bee trotted over to him, barking urgently. “You know where she went, buddy?” Beebee jumped up, still barking. “Alright, alright. Let me grab my coat, okay?” He’d left it outside with his sweater; he didn’t have time to put on both. He shrugged into his coat as he chased his dog into the tree line. The cottage was fairly secluded, but close to the river. He wasn’t sure why Rey would head in this direction, but he trusted Beebee.

Leaves crunched and twigs snapped; he had to call his dog to slow down. He wouldn’t be any good to anyone if he tripped and twisted his ankle. Or worse. “Rey?” he called. “Rey!” Beebee barked again; as the trees thinned, Poe saw it too.

What was Rey doing on the dilapidated bridge?

It was little more than a footbridge, built decades before Poe was born. It had been abandoned when the new bridge was built downstream; that one was wide enough for wagons. The wood was rotted in places; the ropes frayed and worn. Yet, there was Rey, picking her way across. “Rey! Come back!”

Rey groaned; the bridge swayed dangerously. “Let me go, Poe,” she called.

“Like the bastards who shot you?” he cried. “Not likely!”

“Why are you so damn stubborn?”

“It’s a character flaw,” he snarked. He finally reached the end of the bridge. “Please, Rey. Come home. At least until your wounds are healed. Then I promise I will help you get wherever you want to go.”

“Stop making promises you can’t keep,” she shot back. She took a few more steps, stopping when her foot went right through one of the rotted boards. The bridge swayed again; she heard Poe cry out. “I’m okay!”

“This is insane!”

“So, go home!”

“Not without you!”

“You don’t even know what you’re saying! I’m not some damsel in distress!”

“There’s nothing wrong with accepting some help!” If she wasn’t going to listen to reason, then he was going after her. He shouted at Beebee to stay while he stepped carefully onto the bridge.

“What are you _doing?”_ Rey demanded.

“Probably something stupid,” Poe retorted. He gripped the rope as he took cautious steps. There were boards missing; he stretched to step over them. The bridge creaked under their combined weight; it wouldn’t hold forever. “Rey, _please._ Let me help you.”

“It’s dangerous,” she said sadly. _“I’m_ dangerous, Poe. You have no idea what you’re asking. Just let me go.”

She didn’t look dangerous. She looked scared. Of him? Of whoever she was running from? It was impossible to tell. He didn’t know how to get her to trust him, aside from not giving up on her. He took another step toward her. Then another. And another. Rey didn’t move; she couldn’t decide if he was brave or reckless. Possibly both. When he reached her, he covered her hand with his. It felt like a brand on her skin. “What are you so afraid of?”

Rey never got to answer his question. Seeing them reunite on the bridge was too much for Beebee. The Pomeranian bounded onto the bridge, barking happily. Rey called out, desperate, but she was too late. The added weight caused the ropes to snap completely, sending them all into a free fall into the river below.

Air whooshed out of her lungs as she hit the water. It was ice cold; thankfully, the current wasn’t strong here. She heard two more splashes as she kicked her way to the surface, gasping for air. Beebee’s head popped out of the water nearby; he paddled over to her. Rey shook her head at the animal. “Bad dog,” she breathed. But where was Poe?

“Poe? Poe!” She treaded water, searching for him frantically. Panic twisted in her belly; if something happened to him because of her… “Poe!”

Beebee paddled to her left; she quickly found what he saw. A body floated downriver, face down. Rey pushed off from the riverbed and swam as fast as she could. When she got to Poe, she flipped him over; he was unconscious, and his lips were blue. “You are _not_ dying on me!” She looped her arm around his torso and got him back to shore. Once there, she did the only thing she could think of and pounded his back as hard as she dared. If she wasn’t careful, she could break some of his bones. “Come _on!”_

Poe’s eyes snapped open and he started to cough. Disgusting water spewed out of his mouth; he fought not to choke. He was soaked from head to toe; strong arms held him. “What…” His breath was stolen by another coughing fit. “Happened?”

Rey rested her head on his shoulder; relief washed through her. “We took an impromptu swim.”

“Oh.”

“What the hell were you _thinking?”_

Poe held her hand to his chest; she felt his heart pounding under his skin. “Obviously, I wasn’t thinking.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Are you sure you don’t have a death wish?”

“Not that I’ve noticed.”

“At least we’re even now.”

“Even. Right.” Beebee rushed up and started licking his face. “I’m okay, buddy, I’m okay.”

“You need to get back before you get sick.”

They were not doing this again. “ _We_ need to get back.”

“Poe…”

“Unless you want to walk another ten miles to the next bridge in wet freezing clothing…”

She sighed. While that didn’t sound fun, she could do it. But Poe was proving stubborn for a mortal. He’d taken care of her when she needed someone. The least she could do was return the favor. “Okay.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard.”

Rey pushed herself up, then she helped Poe to his feet. He swayed dangerously for a moment, his head swimming. “Ow.”

“You might have hit your head.”

“I think you might be right.”

Rey slipped her arm around his waist. “Lean on me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Even soaked, she caught a whiff of his scent. Her wolf growled in content; Rey ignored it. This wasn’t about that. She was only helping him because he helped her. Once she was sure he was okay, she was leaving again. It was better that way. Beebee shook the excess water off his coat before leading the way back to the cottage. Rey could have found it easily enough; Poe’s scent would have led her back. It was better to pretend to be following the dog. Poe’s swimming head meant that it was a slow walk back. Rey could have carried him, but that would have given her away. That was the _last_ thing she needed.

What was she supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's given this little AU a shot. I am thoroughly enjoying writing it. I hope you like this update!

Beebee dashed ahead of them as they approached the cottage. “At least one of us enjoyed the swim,” Poe mumbled. His head still throbbed, but he didn’t feel dizzy anymore. He probably didn’t _need_ to lean on Rey, but he wasn’t going to do anything to spook her. While not ideal, at least he was getting more time with her.

“We need to get you out of those wet clothes,” Rey said as she pushed open the door to the cottage. His scent was driving her crazy; she needed some space.

“I’m not the only one soaked to the bone here,” he reminded her.

“Don’t worry about me.”

“Bit late for that,” Poe muttered. If she heard him, she gave no sign. Instead, they hobbled over to his trunk. “There should be some dry clothes in here.” He released Rey reluctantly and pushed the trunk open. He suppressed a shiver as he pawed through it for some pants and shirts. He threw a sweater and pants on the bed for himself, then found another set for Rey. “These should fit you.”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“Humor me then.”

Rey snatched the clothes from him. “Fine.” Poe just started stripping off his wet clothes; Rey turned around hastily. She’d been naked when he found her, but this was different. She hadn’t seen _him_ naked. She’d gotten a fleeting glimpse the night before when she insisted they share his bed, but that was all. She didn’t need anything else to feed her desires.

Poe looked over his shoulder; he smirked when he realized she’d turned her back. It was oddly amusing that she could feel embarrassed about seeing him naked. He started to feel better the moment the soaked clothes hit the floor; he wondered if there was a towel around to wring out his hair. Once he was decent, he started to walk toward the kitchen without thinking. After three steps, a wave of dizziness seized him. Rey was there in a flash, her arm around his waist. “Easy. You hit your head, remember?”

“I don’t remember, but the big goose egg on my head would suggest otherwise.” He reached up and gingerly probed the sore spot. “Ow.”

“You need to rest.”

“And we need to stoke the fire before it goes out.” He looked down at the hand that was curled around his waist. He distinctly remembered her slicing her finger open on the broken plate, but now, there was a thin pink line of new skin where the cut used to be. “Your hand.”

“What about it?”

“Unless I hit my head harder than I thought, it looks completely healed.”

Rey’s fingers curled instinctively. “Of course, it’s not. It just wasn’t that deep. No big deal.” This was exactly why she tried to leave. Poe was asking too many questions; questions that would only lead to very bad things for him.

Poe gave her a stern look. “I might be a little woozy, but I know what I saw. That was too much blood to be a simple cut.”

“Let’s get you to the fire.”

Poe wrenched away from her, angry. He stumbled a little, but he caught his hand on the post. “Don’t do that,” he snarled. “Don’t make me think I’m going crazy. I know what I saw!”

Rey bit her lip; this was getting out of control way too fast. “Poe…”

His jaw clenched. “Show me your back.” If her finger was healed, then her back must be too. Yesterday, he thought he was imagining things. Now he wasn’t so sure.

Rey backed away from him. “Don’t do this. Please.”

Whatever it was, she was clearly terrified. “You don’t have to be afraid,” he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. This woman barreled into his life with no warning, turning everything upside down. He felt connected to her in a way he couldn’t explain. The idea of her _leaving_ made him sick and not from the hit he took to the head.

“You don’t understand.”

“Then help me understand.”

“Weren’t you _listening?_ I’m dangerous. Just me being here puts you in danger! I’m grateful you helped me, but nothing good will happen if you know the truth.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” It made him sway a little, but he crossed his arms across his chest. “I opened my home to you. I think I’m entitled to the truth.”

He wasn’t _wrong_ , but Rey didn’t see how any good could come from this. If he’d just let her go, he could have been safe. He could have moved on with his life none the wiser to the world as it really was. They stared at each other for a long time, each daring the other to back down silently. The only sound in the cottage was Bee eating. Rey huffed; Poe was the most _stubborn_ mortal she’d ever met! The look in his brown eyes was pleading; he just wanted to understand. He was risking his life; shouldn’t he know what he was risking it for?

_ Humans fear what they don’t understand. _

Her father’s words echoed in her head. She didn’t want Poe to fear her. But which was more frightening, the truth or the lie? Poe seemed to be a person who appreciated truth. He didn’t understand what he was asking of her. Perhaps he’d think _she_ was the crazy one and order her to leave. That would be the smart thing, the wise thing.

She recalled how he charged onto that bridge. Poe Dameron was brave and reckless, just like her.

Poe was close to giving up; he’d never known anyone who could be as stubborn as he was. Except maybe his dad. Then he saw Rey turn. He’d given her one of his button-down shirts; she undid the buttons slowly and shrugged the fabric off her shoulders until it pooled at her elbows.

Her wounds were only obvious because the thread he’d used to sew them up still peaked out of her skin. The raw red skin from the night before was pink and new; the wounds looked completely closed. Not quite trusting the evidence of his eyes, Poe stepped forward and gingerly touched the warm skin of her back. She flinched a little, only because his hand was still a little cold in comparison.

“Yesterday, I thought I saw…but it didn’t make sense. But this…” He moved from incision to incision, each one marked by a thin line of fresh skin. He pressed gently; Rey stiffened. “Sorry.”

“It’s still sore.”

“It looks healed.”

“It’s not. Not quite.” His hands on her skin was torture. Licks of fire followed each brush of his fingertips, but she couldn’t let him see.

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

“Who _are_ you?”

Rey shrugged the shirt up onto her shoulders and buttoned a couple of the buttons. “I think the question is _what_ am I.” Poe’s eyes widened; he swayed on his feet. He looked pale. “Still with me? I think you might want to sit down for the rest.”

Poe swallowed. “Um, yeah.”

They padded over to the fireplace; Rey made him sit in his chair while she stoked the fire. It wasn’t quite embers, but it took her a few minutes to build it up. She could feel his eyes on her; she knew she was stalling, but she’d never done this before. She’d never had to _explain_ what she was. She spent her whole life with her own kind. She’d been taught to stay away from mortals. People like Poe _hunted_ people like her. She eyed his rifle over the fireplace; she’d never noticed it before.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

She was lying. He knew she was lying, but he was so close to getting the answers he craved that he let it pass. Rey stood abruptly and pushed him—chair and all—closer to the fire. That got his attention. “You said _what_ ,” he said slowly. “As if implying you’re something other than human.”

Rey tugged the other chair closer to the fire but glanced nervously toward the door in case she needed to make a run for it. She swallowed. She figured the direct approach was best. “I’m a shifter. A wolf shifter, to be exact.”

Poe just blinked at her. A shifter? Those weren’t real. Those were bedtime stories. Fairy tales told to frighten children. Though he wasn’t sure what she could say that he _would_ believe. There was clear evidence that she wasn’t normal, but a shifter? That sounded absurd. Poe ran his fingers through his damp curls. “A wolf shifter.”

“Yeah.”

“You realize how insane that sounds?”

She nodded. “I didn’t think you’d believe me.”

Poe snorted. “I’m not sure I do. Can you, uh, shift?”

“Not right now. The buckshot tore up my back. Like I said, it’s still healing.”

That was oddly disappointing. “Oh.”

Rey bit her lip. She decided to try again, to convince him that he was better off if she left. “Look, let’s just forget all of this. You helped me. I’m grateful. We can go our separate ways. It’ll be like I was never here.”

Poe instantly shook his head. They were not doing this again. “You said that it was dangerous for you to be here. Was that story about your betrothal even real?”

“In a manner of speaking. I tried to explain it in a way a mortal…sorry, you would understand.”

Poe pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, did you just imply that you are _immortal?”_

“Is that important?”

He sighed. “At this point, I don’t even know.”

“Are you okay?”

He laughed, even though it made his head hurt some more. “Again, I’m not really sure.” He had so many questions; it was just so hard to believe. Rey seemed serious though. And it did explain the unexplainable things about her that he’d witnessed with his own eyes. It also led to _more_ questions; questions he wasn’t sure he was in the right frame of mind to even articulate let alone absorb the answers to. “Are you gonna disappear on me if we table the rest until my head isn’t throbbing?”

Rey glanced at the door. Everything she’d ever known about mortals told her to leave. Just get out and move on before Poe could turn on her. Yet, she didn’t _want_ to leave. Poe had shown her real kindness while expecting nothing in return. He seemed like a genuinely _good_ person. Part of her wanted to trust him. Then there was the impossible attraction she had for him. Her wolf was very much _against_ leaving. No, she wanted to stay and get much closer to her host.

“No,” she said quietly. “If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”

“Good.”

They remained quiet, sitting in front of the fire. Beebee moved between them, demanding attention as they dried out. Focusing on his dog was neutral ground; Poe was grateful for it. He didn’t want to think; it was just too hard right now. Rey promised him answers, but so far, those answers led to more questions. Somehow, he knew that the answers to those questions would change everything; he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. Yet.

Rey watched him carefully; head injuries could be tricky. After an hour or so, she could see no ill effects, though she wasn’t an expert. He just needed rest. Eventually, he fell asleep. The chair didn’t look comfortable; his head rested on his shoulder at an awkward angle. He would be more comfortable in the bed. She was reluctant to wake him; he would probably just argue with her anyway. If he wanted to be mad at her for making him more comfortable, then so be it. She stood and crossed the room. Carefully, she picked him up and cradled him against her chest.

“Hmmm?”

“Shh,” Rey shushed. “You’re going to bed.”

“Why?”

“You hit your head, don’t argue.” His bed wasn’t far; she got him settled in it easily enough. She started to tuck him in, trying to ignore how adorable he looked. She brushed some of his curls back from his forehead; he caught her hand.

“Stay.”

“Poe…”

“Stay with me.”

He couldn’t know what he was saying. He was tired, possibly delirious. Her wolf wanted to join him. If it got him to rest, who was she to argue? “Okay.” She extracted her hand and moved to the other side. She stuck to her side of the bed, but Poe snuggled against her back. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. Her wolf hummed in pleasure as his scent surrounded her again. The longer she stayed with him, the more certain she became that everything was about to change.

* * *

Poe woke up in the dark. He didn’t remember falling asleep. He didn’t remember making it to the bed either. He stretched his hand out across the pillow; it was cold, but he felt an indent there. Had Rey been there? He pressed his nose into the pillow; her woodsy scent was faint but there. Where was she now? He thought he remembered her promising she would stay, but he couldn’t be sure. He did remember chasing after her. He remembered walking out onto that bridge. He remembered Bee leaping onto it and falling into the water. Things were hazy after that. He had a memory of Rey showing him her naked back. Why?

_ “I’m a shifter.” _

Poe shot up right, his heart racing. A shifter. Rey said she was a _shifter_. It sounded insane, but she was quite insistent about the supposed danger he was in. If not for that, he wouldn’t trust his hazy memory. Where was she now? He needed to find her.

The fire was still lit in the hearth; it looked like it had been stoked recently. That was a good sign. Bee didn’t seem to be around; that was worrying. He lit a candle and wandered his cottage, seeking his guest. Rey wasn’t indoors. His boots were still soaked through; he had to slip on his worn slippers to head outside. It was cold; Poe shivered. “Rey? Bee?”

“Over here.”

Poe stepped off the porch; Rey sat on his chopping log, bathed in moonlight. Bee sat at her feet, his tail wagging as she scratched behind his ears. His clothes hung a bit on her thin frame, but she was still striking in the silver light. “You stayed.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Can you blame me?”

Rey smiled ruefully. “Not really.”

Poe blew out his candle and walked over. “Want some company?”

“I suppose.” She scooted over and Poe joined her on the stump. It wasn’t really big enough for the two of them; their shoulders and hips bumped against each other. She was so _warm_ ; Poe suddenly didn’t mind the cold. They were quiet for a long time; Rey kept her eyes on the sky. Poe wondered if it meant something to her.

Finally, Poe could stand the silence no longer. “So, a shifter, huh?”

Rey chewed on her lip. “You remember that?”

Poe nodded. “Some of it. Were you hoping I wouldn’t?”

Rey kept her eyes on Bee. “I might have.”

“Why?”

She blew out a heavy breath; her shoulders sagged. “Because it makes things more complicated.”

“So uncomplicate them.”

“I wish it were that simple.”

Poe frowned. “But we can make it that simple. It’s just us out here, Rey.”

She wanted to believe him so badly. But believing didn’t change what they were. “I don’t want your kindness to get you killed, Poe.”

“Okay, so I’m gonna need a little more explanation about that. Why does your being here put _me_ in danger?”

“Remember when I said I was betrothed?” Poe nodded. “Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that. The leader of our pack…she proposed, uh, mating me to her son.”

Poe blinked. “Wait, when you say _mate…”_

“Pretty much. It’s a wolf thing. My family is the second most powerful in the pack; Leia really wants _me_ to lead the pack one day. But her son, Ben…” Rey shuddered. “He’s awful. I overheard him talking to some of his sycophants and the way he talked about me…he doesn’t give a shit about _me_. He’s just interested in uniting our lines. He’s unstable and cruel. When I heard what he wanted to do to me, I ran. I’m not going back.”

Poe didn’t know what to say. He didn’t understand fully about the wolf stuff, but he’d known his share of men who thought of women solely as property. Rey was fierce and beautiful and strong; she deserved someone who appreciated all those things. He was furious on her behalf. Carefully, he slipped his arm across her shoulders. He was grateful when she leaned on him. This must have been weighing her down since she ran.

Rey inhaled his scent; it soothed her. “They were chasing me. I know they were. If they find me here…”

“I’m not afraid, Rey.”

“You should be.”

“Were they the ones that shot you?”

She shook her head. “A shifter learns at a young age that guns are not our friends. We don’t need them.”

Poe’s eyes widened. That made sense. He remembered his rifle above the mantlepiece; he only ever used it for hunting. He was locking it away the first chance he got. He didn’t want Rey to feel unwelcome in his home. “Then who did?”

She sat up. “I don’t know for sure. They were mortal. They chased me from the village when they spotted me as a wolf.”

Poe clenched his fist; he knew all too well just who in the village could be likely suspects. “I am so sorry, Rey.”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“No, but someone like me did. They could have just left you alone.”

“They said that a pack of wolves had been spotted nearby. I assumed it was Ben. The man said they’d been chased off, but if they’re close…”

Poe shook his head. “I don’t want you to leave.”

She sat up straighter; she had to make him understand. “Poe, it’s _not_ safe for you! What do you think Ben will do if he finds me here? He’ll…”

Poe knew she was doing this because she thought it was the right thing to do, but he disagreed. Against all logic, he’d felt something for her almost from the moment he met her. Her concern about his safety was genuine; it warmed his heart. It had been so long since someone cared about him. He didn’t care what she was. He couldn’t let her walk out of his life just as quickly as she’d fallen into it. So, he did the one thing he’d been imagining since he woke up to her in his bed.

He kissed her.

Her lips were soft and warm. She was stiff for a moment, then she let out a little needy groan and pressed her lips harder against his. It had been a long time since he kissed someone; he was half afraid he’d forgotten how. He cradled her face in his hands, needing her _closer._

Rey curled her fingers into his shirt and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Her wolf was euphoric as she gave into her yearning; goosebumps rose all over her skin. The angle was awkward with them sitting side by side on the stump; without breaking contact, Rey climbed into Poe’s lap and straddled his thighs. She carded her fingers through his curls, mewling as his tongue slipped past her lips.

Poe was surprised by the sudden change, but he didn’t protest. He cupped her ass, holding her against him as they kissed hungrily. Rey ground against his crotch; he could feel the heat of her through their pants. She was soft in all the right places; he loved the sounds she made. “Rey…”

Her lips ghosted over his stubbled jaw; she inhaled his intoxicating scent. He wanted her; she could feel it. The firm ridge of his erection was _right there_ ; her wolf demanded she take what he seemed to be offering. She ran her hands down his back; Poe hissed as she pressed a little too hard on the sore spot on his back.

Rey jumped back as if stung. “Sorry! Sorry.” Shame washed over her; _this_ was why she couldn’t give in to her instincts. She’d hurt him. If she lost control, she’d hurt him again.

“What’s wrong?”

She climbed off his lap, running her fingers through her hair. “Are you _serious?”_

He took several steadying breaths, willing his body to calm down. “There you go again,” he complained. “Is it because of what you are? Because I don’t care about that.”

She laughed. “You don’t _care_ that I’m a wolf? You don’t _care_ that your kind have hunted my kind for centuries?”

“Lumping me in with all humans isn’t fair and you know it.”

She threw up her hands and marched a few feet away. She needed some space from his…everything. “Poe, you don’t understand. _I_ hurt you. Me. I’m a lot stronger than you.”

She was worried about the bruise on his back? She’d probably saved his life! “So what?”

_ “So what? _ Do you have a death wish or something?” she demanded for the second time in as many days.

“Of course not. But you’re not even willing to give me a chance!”

“Poe, you don’t understand. Do you know what _could_ happen? Did you know what happens to mortals bitten by shifters?”

Poe frowned. “Are you planning on biting me?”

“What? No! But the way I _feel_ about you…god, I’m terrified I can’t control it. If I lost control, if I hurt you, or worse, _bit_ you…” Rey looked up at the sky where the waning moon hung over them. “If I bit you…you’ve heard of werewolves?”

“Are you saying they’re real too?”

“Only when someone like me bites someone like you. The transformation isn’t natural, not like it is for me. They’re considered an abomination by my kind. I don’t want to do that to you. I’d never forgive myself.”

Poe bit his lip. He ran his fingers through his curls. He had to admit that freaked him out a little. It was a lot of information to absorb. But that loss of control she described…he felt it too. Even now, seeing her so distressed, he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright. In the end, that was what really mattered to him. “I don’t care.”

Rey scoffed. “You don’t care? Poe, that doesn’t even make _sense!”_

Poe got to his feet, desperation seizing him. “Nothing about this makes sense, Rey! Do you know how long I’ve been out here? Alone?” Bee barked, annoyed; Poe ignored him. “Then I find you unconscious, _shot_ , naked and filthy. I can’t just leave you. But the more I learn about you, the more mysterious you become. I wake up to you wrapped around me and god…I forgot how _good_ that feels. To just know that there is _someone_ there. Maybe I’m being selfish right now. I hear all your dire warnings, Rey. I do. But in the end, they don’t matter. Because I’d rather face all of that _with_ you than watch you walk away.”

He was saying everything she’d ever wanted someone to say about her. He wanted her in his life. He wanted _her._ Her wolf was screaming at her to claim him as her own, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not yet. Poe might feel this way now, but once he saw her wolf…he’d reject her. As he should. They couldn’t be together, no matter what her instincts were telling her. Everything about him called to her wolf; she had to be strong.

Poe closed the space between them; the longing and fear in her eyes broke his heart. She didn’t move away when he cradled her cheek; he smiled. He decided to take another chance and press a brief, chaste to her lips. When she didn’t pull away, Poe curled his arms around her and didn’t let go. “Stay.”

“Poe…”

“You said it yourself. You can’t shift yet. You don’t even know where…what did you say his name was?”

“Ben.”

“Right. You don’t know where he is. He might have moved on, started searching somewhere else. Or given up. You’re just as safe here as you would be in the forest.”

She didn’t _want_ to run. Being in his arms felt safe; she hadn’t felt truly safe since her father died. “I didn’t mean to bring all of this down on you,” she whispered.

“Rey, none of this is your fault. I’m glad I found you in the woods.”

“You are?”

“Things are kinda boring around here in case you didn’t notice.” He kissed her forehead. “It’s late. We should get some rest.” Rey allowed him to lead her back inside. She climbed into bed while he stripped down to his underwear again. This time when he slid in beside her, she snuggled against him. Poe wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He would do his best to convince her that things between them were real. And not doomed. He wasn’t letting her go without a fight.

* * *

The next morning, Rey found Poe making breakfast again. It smelled delicious. When she joined him by the fire, he handed her a mug of tea. “I need to go into the village later,” he said softly. “Shouldn’t take long.”

Rey shuddered. “Okay.”

“No one saw you as, uh, you, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Okay. I’ll go in, get what we need and come back. Bee will stay here with you.”

Rey considered that. “Okay.”

Poe blinked. “No arguments?”

“I’m not especially keen to go back there.”

Poe’s jaw clenched; he hated what happened to her. If he ever found out who shot her, things would not go well for that man. In the meantime, his plan was to go into town, get what they needed, and gather some information on the wolves. Perhaps if he could prove to Rey that she would be safe with him, she would stay. “How do you feel?” 

“Much better. How’s your head?”

Poe touched the sore spot gingerly. “Still a bit tender, but I’ll be fine.”

Rey didn’t know what else to say, so she concentrated on her food. Poe was a decent cook; she liked that he grew much of his own food. Perhaps while he was out, she could tend his garden. She was sure there were other household chores he’d been neglecting while taking care of her. She didn’t know another way to repay his kindness.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” he promised as he shrugged into his coat. He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but he wasn’t sure how she would take that. Ever since she woke up, she was holding herself back for some reason. It was almost like she was at war with herself. She’d spent the night snuggled against his chest; her legs tangled with his. Part of her wanted to be with him; he could feel it. But she was still convinced she would hurt him. He needed to find a way to show her that he wasn’t afraid. Maybe he _should_ be, but he wasn’t.

Rey bit her lip as she waved goodbye from the doorway. Her wolf was _not_ happy with her; she didn’t understand why Rey was so reluctant to give into her instincts. The pull to Poe was so strong, so unexpected, it honestly frightened her. She’d never felt like this; she’d never forgive herself if she hurt him. He was mortal, fragile compared to her.

She touched her lips; the memory of his kiss was still fresh. It ignited her blood like nothing else ever had. Now that she had a taste of him, she craved more. It was good they were spending a few hours apart. She needed that distance so she could remember why giving into her instincts was such a bad idea.

She cleaned up the dishes again and laid everything out to dry. Once that was done, she slipped on her borrowed boots and went looking for a project. The garden _did_ need tending; there were several ripe fruits and vegetables that needed picking. She found a basket and did the best she could; that kind of food was never her specialty. Poe’s scent was everywhere; it was very distracting. After carrying two baskets of fruit and vegetables inside, she found some of his tools and started weeding errant green shoots that didn’t belong. Only she kept misjudging things and bent the little rake. She hastily tried to bend the rake back into shape, but it never quite looked the same again. She took up the spade to clear space around the squat wooden fence that surrounded the garden, but she pushed too hard against the rocky soil and snapped the handle.

It went on like that with every household chore she tried. Everything around the cottage reminded her of Poe. His scent. His clothes. She accidentally broke one of the cupboard doors off its hinges when she put the dishes away. Bee trailed after her as she worked; Rey sometimes grew frustrated and embarrassed and snapped at the poor animal. She wasn’t usually like this. She wasn’t used to feeling so out of sorts. Leia chose Rey for her son _because_ she was steady and even keeled. She hoped that Rey could bring those traits out in her son.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t what _Rey_ wanted out of her life.

There was a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed; perhaps she needed to get outside to clear her head? Poe’s scent was everywhere in the cottage; it was driving her crazy. She gathered up the clothes and threw them into another basket. She found some soap in one of the cupboards and tossed it on top. She could have everything washed before Poe returned. Then they could talk. Somehow, she’d make him see sense. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this chapter for about a month. I'm a little nervous about posting it, but things need to happen to get to the rest of the plot. We're earning our rating here, folks. Enjoy!

“Poe! Oi, Poe!”

Poe took a deep breath before he turned. He’d finished his shopping, bartering a couple hours of his time to help Nien rehang some of the shelving in his shop. Nien was an old friend of Poe’s mother. He ran the only general store for miles around; he’d inherited it from _his_ parents. Whole village was like that; the people lived there for generations, intermarrying and forming a close-knit community. They didn’t take well to outsiders. When Shara returned from a visit to some extended family with a new husband in tow, it raised eyebrows. Poe didn’t notice it when he was really small, but after Shara passed, people treated him differently. It probably contributed to all the fights he got into growing up. It was almost a relief when his father decided to move them out to the cottage for good.

“Yeah, Snap?” Snap was one of the bullies from Poe’s childhood; he’d gone home with a few black eyes after getting into a scrap with the older and heavier boy. He tried to avoid people when he came into the village; this time, he needed some answers. Nien hadn’t heard anything about wolves in the area, aside from the one that caused every single dog in the village to go berserk a few days ago. Poe knew that was Rey. Apparently, she’d dashed out of the Antilles house and they chased her into the forest. There was no way to know who’d taken the shot that hit her. As much as he wanted to accost the perpetrator, that wasn’t important. He wanted Rey to feel safe after everything she’d been through.

Snap swayed slightly; it looked like he’d been drinking. “Where’s that dog of yours?”

“Bee’s at home. He’s, uh, feeling a bit under the weather.”

“Good thing he wasn’t here a few days ago. We had a wolf scare.”

“I heard. Any idea where the wolf came from?”

Snap shook his head. “Not a one. But I saw a pack come through about a week ago.”

That got Poe’s attention. “A pack? Seriously?”

“It was the weirdest thing. Wedge thinks I was drunk, but I _wasn’t_. Not then anyway.”

“What was weird about it?”

“Seeing a pack of over two dozen wolves wasn’t weird enough? They were all fanned out, which I’ve never seen. I chased them off the first time. Then I saw them _again.”_

Poe frowned. “You saw them twice? Are you sure it was the same pack?” Poe had never heard of wolves doing that, but then he didn’t know shifters existed until the day before.

“Yeah, there was a one that had a streak of silver fur down his back. Very distinctive.”

“Where did the pack go? Have you seen them since?”

Snap frowned. “Why the sudden curiosity?”

Poe grunted. “Maybe because I live out in the woods _alone?”_

“That’s your own fault, Dameron.” He gave Poe a shove.

Poe clenched his jaw, but he kept his temper. “Have you seen them or not?”

“Nah. They were headed north. Good riddance, I say.”

Poe didn’t wait for more information. If the wolves _were_ the ones after Rey and they were headed north…she was safe. Right? Poe had no way of _knowing_ it was the same pack Rey feared. He’d have to ask her if she knew of a silver packed wolf. He hoisted his satchel up onto his shoulder and started the long walk back to his cottage.

* * *

Rey hung the last shirt on the thick branch. She spent the last couple of hours scrubbing the basket of dirty clothes; a few of Poe’s were stained with blood. _Her_ blood. She didn’t remember Poe finding her or bringing her to his cottage. But the blood on his clothes reminded her that he’d gone above and beyond to make sure she was taken care of and safe. A stranger he didn’t even know. That meant a lot to her.

The water was cool and inviting; she decided to take a short swim while the clothes dried. Her back felt much better; she didn’t have any trouble swimming against the current. Should she try to shift? With Poe gone, her wolf was a bit restless; she itched for a run. Just a short distance, maybe? Just to see how she felt.

Rey climbed out of the river and listened hard. She didn’t hear any signs of human activity. She was completely alone aside from Bee. The dog demanded Rey give him a good scratch behind the ears, which she did. “What do you think, Bee?” she asked, kneeling in front of the dog. “Want to go on a run with me?” Bee barked, then he tried to lick her face. “Okay, okay.”

She couldn’t explain what it felt like to shift. It didn’t hurt. Often, she shifted at run, landing on her feet. This time she remained still, allowing the shift to overtake her. Bee jumped back at the sudden change, but Rey kept still. She let him sniff around her until he was comfortable with her scent. She started heading into the forest; Bee followed. There were a couple of twinges in her shoulder as she walked, but she’d had worse. She picked up the pace and caught the scent of a deer. She wasn’t hungry, but it would be fun to chase after it. Rey yelped at Bee then took off, bounding into the forest at a sprint. The deer heard her coming and fled as fast as it could. Rey enjoyed the cool wind across her fur and the strain in her muscles as she ran. It had been a while since she’d gotten to run purely for the enjoyment of it.

Her body was still healing, so she slowed down as she tired. The sun had sunk behind the treetops; she realized that she’d gone farther than she intended. It was time to get back. Poe would probably be wondering where she was.

The cottage was empty when Poe arrived. He called for Rey and his dog; neither was around. He forced himself not to panic. She promised to stay for a bit. He wanted to trust her word. His dirty clothes were missing; perhaps she’d gone down to the river to do some washing? Looking around he noticed a few other things were done too, like the dishes. Why was she doing chores when she should be resting? He dumped the things he bartered for in the shed and cupboards then headed toward the river.

It took him a few minutes to find her washing spot; all the previously dirty clothes hung from the branches. But there was still no Rey. No Beebee either. “Rey? Beebee? It’s Poe! I’m back!” He looked again at the clothes, belatedly realizing the clothes Rey had been wearing that morning hung from the tree as well. What the hell? Dread settled in his belly. Did something happen? He looked around frantically, trying to find signs of a struggle. He didn’t _see_ any, but he did see paw prints. A _lot_ of paw prints.

“Rey!” he yelled. “Beebee! _Rey!”_

Some of the prints seemed to lead into the forest, so he headed that way. He was a few yards in when he heard something approach. Poe went still. An averaged sized reddish brown wolf with a grey muzzle approached with Beebee at its side. The dog appeared completely calm, which was bizarre. The wolf locked its gaze on him, and a flash of realization seized him.

_ It was Rey. _

Her fur was a similar color to her hair, brown with auburn streaks. It looked soft, though he could see it was patchy across her shoulder. That was where she’d been shot. Poe instinctively took a step back, a trickle of fear sliding down his spine. Wolves generally only attacked humans if provoked. Wait, what was he _doing?_ It was _Rey._ The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was afraid of her! That would only feed into her fears and make her think she had to run again. Poe took several deep breaths and knelt in the fallen leaves. “Hey.”

Rey hung back, unsure what to do. She’d never meant to show Poe like this. She just wanted to take a run. She was so sure that when he saw her wolf, he would reject her. That was the logical, sane thing to do. He was afraid for a moment—she smelled it—but now he was down at her level, beckoning to her. It went against everything she’d been taught, but Poe Dameron was no ordinary mortal. There was something special about him. She approached him slowly, her eyes locked on his warm brown ones. Poe reached out, his hand gingerly stroking her fur. Pleasure rippled through her; she nuzzled his palm.

“Wow,” Poe said softly. He scratched behind her ears like he did with Beebee. Her fur was so soft; it hid the predator within. Still, he wasn’t afraid. “Did you and Bee go for a run?” He grinned as she licked his palm. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Rey running through the forest explained why her clothes were hanging to dry. He got them down for her and left them on one of the rocks. “Ready to go home?”

She was grateful that Poe turned to retrieve the rest of the clothes while she shifted back and got dressed. She was embarrassed and euphoric at the same time; she never expected that he could be so accepting of her wolf. “Hey.”

Poe turned; his baser instincts were slightly disappointed to see her dressed once more. “Hey.”

He seemed fine, but she still needed to hear him say it. “Are you okay?”

“Is there a reason I wouldn’t be okay?”

“Well, you did just see my wolf. Most mortals would have run away in terror.”

“I knew it was you.”

“Poe…”

“I was afraid for a moment. It was a surprise. But then I remembered it was _you_. Your fur…it’s the same color as your hair.” He reached up and twisted some of the strands between his fingers.

“I didn’t mean to show you like that. I wasn’t sure that I was going to show you at all.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. “Why?”

“Because the idea of you being afraid of me makes me sick.”

“Well, the idea of you leaving makes _me_ sick.”

“So, where does that leave us?”

Rey’s eyes widened as he gently cradled her cheek in his hand. Warmth flowed through her; she instinctively leaned into the touch, mimicking the movement from when she nuzzled him as a wolf. Poe smiled at that. “Right where we started. Except for this.” He pressed his lips to hers; she was just as soft as he remembered. He started to pull away, but Rey was having none of it. She pulled him close, nipping at his lower lip. Poe groaned as he opened for her. His tongue dueled with hers; desire burned through him. Still kissing, he shuffled them back until Rey’s back hit a tree. She moaned softly, thrusting her hips against his.

“Poe…”

“Tell me you don’t feel that,” he murmured, rocking back against her. His pants were downright uncomfortable now, but he needed to know she felt this too. This fire that burned under the surface, threatening to consume him.

She bit her lip as he sucked greedily on her pulse. “You know I do,” she panted.

“Then stay with me.”

She was trying desperately to hang on to a thread of sanity as he bathed her throat in kisses. His scent was even more intoxicating, his arousal clear. “Don’t…want…to hurt…you.”

“You won’t.” He found her hazel eyes in the late afternoon sun. “I know you won’t.”

Something inside her snapped. In a blur of motion, she spun them around, so Poe was pinned to the tree. He stared at her with wide eyes, panting for breath. She pressed her hands to his shoulders, holding him still. “Don’t you know how _breakable_ you are?”

Poe wet his lips, his eyes on hers. Bark dug into the sore spot on his back, but he hardly felt it. If she meant to make him fear her, it wasn’t working. He settled his hands on her hips, his fingertips sliding up under her borrowed shirt. “Why are you so sure you’ll hurt me?”

His touch was distracting her! She rolled her hips against his, her control slipping. “You don’t know,” she panted. “The wolf…I’ve never…”

“You’re a virgin?”

She released him and stepped back. After a half dozen steps, she leaned against another tree. She was so conflicted. What she was feeling shouldn’t be possible. Poe was mortal. Everything she’d heard about shifters mating with mortals warned against it. The stories always ended the same way. The mortal would die, leaving the shifter alone and devastated from the loss of their mate. It was often compounded by the guilt of being the one responsible for the mortal’s death. Yet, the feeling he stirred in her…the desire, the yearning…it could only be sated by her mate.

How could she condemn them both to such a life?

Poe gave her a few moments to collect herself. She looked so lost; he ached to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. He didn’t know everything _would_ be alright, but he wanted to anyway. To him, staying apart was the worse option. He approached slowly; she had her arms wrapped around herself. Poe cradled her elbows in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Her hazel eyes glistened with tears. “Why would you be sorry?”

“You look so lost. And it’s because of me.” He knew what he needed to do. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “If you still want to leave, I won’t stop you.” He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, but he couldn’t bear to see her in so much pain. He wasn’t worth that. He turned away before she could see his tears splash down his cheeks. He fought against the lump in his throat and picked up the basket of clothes. It was time to go home.

Rey felt frozen. She stared at Poe’s retreating back, the gulf widening between them. He was letting her go? It was the right thing to do. They couldn’t be together. She could shift right now and keep running. It would keep him safe from Ben. It would keep him safe from _her._

She couldn’t bring herself to do it. She felt like she’d been torn in half. The other half of her was walking away. It was crazy and impossible, but she felt exactly the way the legends said. Poe was _hers_. Against all logic and will, he was her mate. She couldn’t leave. She didn’t _want_ to leave. Her wolf perked up, hopeful that she would _finally_ be united with the one meant for her. Rey pushed off the tree and ran. “Poe!”

Poe turned, his heart in his throat. He dropped the basket just in time; he swayed as he caught Rey in his arms. “What are you doing?” he cried, hardly daring to hope.

“Do you still want me?”

“You know I do.”

Her smile was brighter than the sun. She kissed him fervently and pressed her forehead to his. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, Poe. It shouldn’t be possible, but it is.”

“You’ve lost me, sweetheart. What shouldn’t be possible?”

“Us. Because I think—no, I _know_ —that you’re my mate.”

Poe blinked. “Rey…how? You said…”

“I know. It doesn’t make sense. And I’m _sorry._ I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. God, please don’t be sorry.” He kissed her and hugged her close. Emotions choked him again, but these were the good kind. She was staying. He didn’t have to say goodbye. They could figure out the rest later.

It was nearly dark; the temperature was dropping. “Hey, let’s go home,” he said softly. Rey nodded in agreement. They each held a handle on the basket; it swung between them as they trudged through the forest. Poe called for Beebee; the Pomeranian followed them, barking happily. Rey wasn’t sure what would happen now. She needed to explain what this meant for them; she was still afraid of hurting him. What if she lost control and bit him? He’d become something worse than death. She shuddered. No, she refused to let that happen. Somehow, they’d find a way to defy the legends and make this work.

He could tell she was still nervous. He placed the clean clothes back into his trunk and fed Beebee while she built up the fire again. He found her staring into the flames, much like he did when he was thinking. Poe gently rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking about the kind of life my nature might have condemned us to.”

That didn’t sound pleasant. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Rey.”

“How can you say that? You didn’t grow up with the stories, Poe. Mating with mortals never has a happy ending. Never. I was told it wasn’t even possible.”

“Rey…”

She wanted to take comfort from his embrace, but he needed to know this. She twisted away and put some space between them. “Please, just listen. In my world, all shifters have a mate. They just don’t always find them. To ensure our survival, matches started being arranged. True mates form an unbreakable bond. Not even death can sever it. Do you know what happens to a shifter that’s lost their true mate?” Poe shook his head. “Eventually, they go mad, Poe. They become a danger to themselves and others. It was one of the reasons why we started arranging mating.”

“Is this about you and Ben? You said they wanted you to mate with him…”

“Like I said, it was proposed. Ben thought it was a settled match, but it never was. I would have to consent. I never did. When mating is arranged, the bond forms over time. It’s not as potent. A shifter is less likely to go mad if their mate perishes.”

“And since I’m mortal…” One day, he would die and leave Rey alone.

“The stories are horrific, Poe.”

“But they’re stories, Rey. Legends. We don’t _know_ what will happen to us.” Poe had to believe that. He refused to accept that fate would drop Rey into his life only for things to end tragically. He saw what losing Shara did to his dad. Kes was never quite the same. What Rey described was like that, but so much worse.

Rey’s lips trembled. She wanted to believe him so badly. “I couldn’t forgive myself if I hurt you. But I can’t walk away either. I don’t know what to do.”

He took her into his arms, holding her as she cried. “Shhhh.” He rubbed her back; slowly, she calmed down. “The way I see it, there’s only one thing we can do.”

“What’s that?”

He thumbed away her tears. “Love each other. I meant what I said before, Rey. I would rather face whatever the future is _with_ you. You reminded me what it’s like to live again. I don’t want to lose that. Or you.”

“Love?” Was that what this feeling was?

He grinned. “For us mere mortals, that’s the bond between mates,” he replied gently. “It’s this impossible feeling that makes you feel like you can conquer the world.”

She smiled back. “Oh.” She leaned in and kissed him. “I love you too.”

“I know.” She wouldn’t be so distraught about what _could_ happen if she didn’t love him. “Now what happens?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Is there something we need to do? Is there some shifter mating ritual?”

Rey flushed. “Oh. Um, just the obvious one?”

“Obvious? _Oh.”_

“Yeah.”

His hand stroked up and down her back idly. He’d imagined having her almost from the moment he brought her home. Now that he could? He was nervous. Really nervous. It had been so long. He felt some of her stitches under his fingertips, a stark reminder of how she’d barreled into his life. He touched his lips to hers; she melted against him. “Rey, back in the woods…were you trying to tell me you’ve never…”

She nodded. “I’ve never felt like this. Or, um…”

He kissed her quiet. “It’s okay. It’s, uh, been a long time for me. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Rey whined; her wolf making her presence known. If she denied them again, Rey wasn’t sure what would happen. They were so close; she needed him. She needed to finally claim him as her own. In so many ways, it felt like she’d been waiting her whole life for him. “I want to.”

“Okay.” He leaned in to kiss her, but he came up short when he heard Bee pawing at the door. “One minute.” He hurried over to the door and hastily let the dog out. Hopefully, his faithful companion would give them privacy for a little bit. When he came back, Rey was staring into the flames again. Poe brushed her fingers with his; she squeezed his hand. “Come here.” He tugged a little on her hand, coaxing her toward his chair. Poe settled into it and held out his arms for her.

Rey climbed into his lap, straddling his legs. Her breath caught as she soaked in his handsome face; the fire from the hearth flickered in his eyes. It reflected how she felt; her desire for him simmering under the surface. Poe’s hands settled on her waist; she bit her lip. He smiled, inching his fingers under her shirt. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured.

Rey traced his lips with the pad of her thumb. “Don’t let me hurt you,” she whispered.

“You won’t.” He cradled her cheek and eased her lips down to his. He kept his kisses light and teasing; Rey sank her fingers into his curls and angled his head so she could deepen the kiss. Poe groaned in pleasure, her tongue sliding into his mouth. His hands inched up her back under his shirt; her skin was smooth and hot, only marred by the now useless stitches. He’d remove them later. In the meantime, he focused on her borrowed shirt. He plucked at the buttons; they came loose easily. “May I?”

“Please.” Rey panted as Poe slipped the shirt off her shoulders, exposing her to his hungry gaze. He tossed the shirt to the floor and skimmed his fingers over her belly. Licks of fire trailed in their wake; Rey moaned softly. “More,” she whined. _“Please.”_

Poe cradled her breasts in his palms, his thumbs flicking across her nipples. They hardened to sharp peaks as Rey squirmed in his lap. The angle of his chair allowed him to see the flicker of flames across her pale skin; she was gorgeous writhing in his lap. “Brace your hands on the back of the chair.”

Rey shuddered; her wolf responded to the soft command in his voice. She did as he bid, curling her fingers around the edge. Poe leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of her aching nipples and sucked greedily. Rey cried out, pure desire shooting through her. “Oh! Oh _fuck_ ,” she whined. Her hands tightened on the back of the chair, compressing the wood as her mate pleasured her.

Poe heard the wood crunching, but it only spurred him on. He switched his attention, sucking and biting on her other nipple. His hands settled on her ass, coaxing her to grind against him. His erection strained against his fly; he could feel how hot she was. With one hand, he flicked open her pants and slipped his hand inside to cup her sex. She was soaking wet, hot and slick as he sought her clit. She was untouched; he wanted this to be amazing for her.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” she chanted, her hips rolling. “Poe…oh god.”

“Do what feels good,” he breathed. He pressed a kiss to her thudding heart. “I’ve got you.”

She rocked against his hand, moaning loudly as he slipped one finger inside her. It was quickly followed by a second pumping slowly. She squeezed the chair, crunching more wood. She felt like she was on fire, flames licking her insides as she bounced on his lap. “That’s it,” her mate praised. “So wet and tight for me, sweetheart. Don’t be shy. Let go for me.”

The ache at the apex of her thighs _hurt_ ; she needed release so badly. Poe leaned in and sucked one of her bouncing nipples between his lips hard. The pressure was too much; she climaxed with a hoarse shout. The back of the chair shattered in her hands as she rode out the wave of pleasure; every inch of her burned.

Poe stroked her through it; he’d never seen anything so incredible. He needed her so badly; he wanted to feel her around him as she climaxed. She trembled in his arms; she felt so good, but she needed more. She needed _him._ She drew his lips to hers, kissing him hungrily. “Need you,” she breathed. “Need to claim you.”

“God yes.” He cupped her ass, holding her against him as he tried to stand. Rey twined her legs around his waist and clung to his neck as he walked them to the bed. He dropped her on the edge of it and yanked off her pants. Rey loosened his fly as Poe tugged his shirt over his head. In less than a minute, he was naked. Rey bit her lip when she finally got a good look at him. His clothes had hidden miles of bronze skin and well-defined muscle. His impressive cock rested against his stomach; wetness pooled in her core. She scooted back on the bed; Poe followed her, covering her body with his. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss; Rey reached down and squeezed his ass. Poe yelped and thrust his hips against hers. “Fuck.”

Rey tugged sharply on his hair. “Poe…please. Need you inside me. Please!”

Poe was hanging on by a thread. She’d been tight around his fingers; he wasn’t sure how long he would last. “Fucking hell.” He sat up for a moment; remembering the fate of his chair, he twisted them so Rey could grip the headboard. “Don’t let go,” he growled, curling her hands around the wood.

Rey nodded and spread her legs. She _ached_ for him; she whined as he circled her swollen nub. He kept her legs spread and tested her readiness one last time. She was so slick. That would help. He didn’t want to hurt her this first time. He leaned over her; the leaking tip of his cock nestled at her entrance. He skimmed his hands along her sides as he pressed kisses to her skin. “I feel like I’ve waited my whole life for you.” He captured her lips in a kiss as he pressed forward, sinking a few inches inside her. He rocked into her shallowly, allowing her to get used to him.

Rey whined; one hand uncurled from the headboard and wove it into his curls. “Need _all_ of you,” she panted. _“Claim me.”_

The tension inside him _snapped_ ; he thrust forward _hard_. Rey cried out, but there was only a brief flash of pain. She squeezed the wood in her hands as she arched under him. “Yes,” she panted. “Yes!”

Poe tried to fight the raw need that boiled in his veins; he’d never felt like this. It was like he was on the edge of a precipice, ready to fall. Rey felt even better than he imagined, her sex snug around his aching cock. He took her with hard rough strokes; he knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Mine,” he growled in her neck, thrusting deep over and over, skin smacking together.

Rey shuddered; she scored her nails down his back. “Yours,” she panted, seeking his lips. Poe nipped sharply at her lower lip, drawing blood. His roughness only made her burn hotter. “Mine.”

He sucked on her lip, soothing his bite. “Yours.” He adjusted the angle of his hips; Rey cried out as he hit a spot that made her shudder in pleasure.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Harder, Poe!”

He grabbed her hands and forced them back above her head. His orgasm coiled at the base of his spine; he needed her with him. He snapped his hips into hers, almost frantic now. Rey fluttered around him, hovering on the edge. _“Come.”_

Her last conscious thought was to grip the headboard as her climax washed over her. It cracked in her hands as she shuddered with pleasure, Poe’s name a harsh cry on her lips. Wave after wave crashed into her; Poe cursed and grunted as he followed her, spilling himself deep inside her. He panted against her shoulder, his whole body buzzing. That was the most intense thing he’d ever felt.

Still panting for breath, Rey let go of the headboard and wrapped her arms around her mate. Pounding hearts and sharp pants were the only sounds in the cottage. Her wolf was relaxed for the first time since she ran away. Relief flooded her; she’d kept enough control that she didn’t hurt him. She inhaled the heady scent of Poe and sex; she shivered.

Poe rolled off her, concerned she needed some space. It was a needless worry; she curled into him almost immediately, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. “Uh, that was…intense.”

“Mmhmm.” She hadn’t known what to expect; she couldn’t wait to do it again.

“How do you feel?”

Rey rested her hand on his stomach, watching it rise and fall with every breath he took. “Good. I feel good.”

He carded his fingers through her hair. “Sorry if I was too rough. I didn’t want that for your first time.”

Rey raised her head. “I’m okay. Wolf shifter, remember?”

“I don’t know what came over me. I’ve never felt like that.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips. “Maybe that’s how it is between mates?”

“Maybe.” He touched her lip. “You were so worried about biting me, but I bit you.”

She giggled. “You’ve probably got marks on your back, sorry.” Scratching him was okay. As long as she didn’t bite him, they’d be fine.

“You broke my bed. And my chair.”

Rey blushed. “Oops?”

He grinned. “It’s okay.” He kissed her sweaty brow. “You should get cleaned up.”

“What? Oh right.” It took her a moment to realize that Poe meant the stickiness between her thighs. She rolled to the edge of the bed and walked over to the basin. She wet one of the cloths and gingerly cleaned herself up. She dropped the used cloth into the now empty basket and returned to the bed. Poe held out his arms for her; she sighed happily as she settled against him.

Poe stroked her arm with a finger. Even in the quiet, he’d never felt closer to another person. It was like she was a part of him now. “Sleepy, sweetheart?”

She traced random patterns on his skin. “Should I be?”

Poe chuckled. “Ouch, that’s a little blow to the ego.”

She kissed his chest. “You were amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so glad I didn’t hurt you.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” He pulled her up for a kiss, but as usual, one kiss was never enough. Poe rolled, pressing her into the lumpy mattress, still kissing her. She ran her fingers through his curls, relishing the way he felt on top of her. He broke the kiss when he finally needed air and leaned his forehead against hers. “Do you think this feeling ever goes away?”

“What feeling?”

Poe chuckled. “I just had you—and it was incredible—but…”

“You can’t wait to do it again?”

Poe bit his lip. “Yeah.”

She kissed him gently. “I really hope it doesn’t. Not for a long time.”

“Good. Me too.” The future was wide open; Poe was excited to see what it would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter before we start to get into the second half of this fic. I hope you enjoy it!

What was that scratching? Poe blinked one eye open, trying to focus on the sound. Sunlight streamed in through the kitchen window, but he ignored it. Everything about the world outside the cottage was trivial. Poe had everything that mattered right there with him.

A whine followed the scratching; it had to be Bee. Did he need to be let out or back in? Poe couldn’t remember. Honestly, he couldn’t really recall much aside from hours of sex with Rey. They must have been up half the night exploring each other, catching naps between rounds. He should have been exhausted, but he couldn’t seem to control his body’s response to her. Even now, half asleep and mind drifting, her body pressed against his back had him half hard.

The dog whined again; Rey stirred. “Go back to sleep,” he mumbled. “I’ll let him out.”

“Don’t you mean back in?”

Poe groaned. “Hell if I know. I might be delirious.”

Rey laughed softly. “Hurry back.”

“I will.” If not for his dog (and possibly food), Poe wasn’t sure he’d ever leave the bed again. He didn’t bother to dress as he hurried across the cold stone floor to the door. He yanked it open; Bee dashed inside, barking in complaint. “Sorry, buddy.” He did a quick check of Bee’s food and water dishes before returning to the warm bed.

Rey smiled as her mate slid back between the sheets, only to jerk her feet back when they touched his. “Cold!”

“So, help me warm up,” he murmured, pulling her close. She was so warm; he suspected she ran a little hotter than a normal person. He brushed a kiss to her forehead, her cheek, her nose. Rey hummed as his lips finally touched hers; she chased him the moment he pulled away, eager for more of her mate’s touch. Poe kissed her back lazily, tugging the covers up as she slid on top of him. “Again?”

“You said you wanted to warm up,” she replied, sucking firmly on his neck. His scent was strong there; it made her crazy for him.

Poe shivered; the way she moved already had his blood rushing south. “Not…complaining,” he breathed. “Just…observing.” He slid his hands over her pale smooth skin, relearning the curves he’d mapped out in the night with his mouth and hands. His headboard was ruined, cracked in several places and now carrying the imprint of her hands where she crushed it under her superior strength. It should have scared him witless, but instead it was intoxicating. He, a mere mortal, could make her feel like this. He was the one that drove her wild with desire.

Rey felt like there were ants crawling under her skin; she couldn’t seem to reign in her need for him. It was like the flood gates had opened. She was finally _free_. His stubble scratched her skin as she bathed his neck in kisses; his hands kneaded the globes of her ass. She rolled her hips into his, his erection hard and thick between her legs. She nipped on his earlobe, earning her a loud groan. “Sorry,” she whispered in his ear. “I just…need you.”

“Don’t ever be sorry for this, sweetheart.” He coaxed her lips back to his, kissing her thoroughly. Poe rolled them over, sending the blanket down toward the floor. He kissed a wet path down her sternum; he could feel her heart racing against her rib cage. He glanced back toward her face—lips parted, hazel eyes heavy lidded and burning, cheeks flushed—she was a vision. He brushed a kiss over her racing heart before moving lower, tasting her skin. Rey wove her fingers into his riotous curls, pulling lightly. She was starting to trust herself with him; Poe didn’t seem intimidated by her in the slightest. Instead, he groaned when she pulled on his hair, need shooting to his groin. “Trying to rush me again?”

Rey squirmed. “Need you,” she whined.

“Someone never learned patience,” he replied with a knowing grin. He dropped a kiss to her hip bone then gently eased her legs further apart. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating; she was already slick and swollen. He stroked her lightly, just teasing, enjoying the way she squirmed. She let go of his hair, opting to pull and twist the sheets. “God, I love tasting you.”

“Poe… _ooooh,”_ she moaned. His tongue licked her from back to front, lingering around her sensitive clit. The first time he did this to her she hadn’t realized something so simple could feel so amazing. Time lost meaning as he feasted on her. He loved the filthy sounds that tumbled from her lips; he tried to memorize all of them. He’d have the rest of his life to catalog everything about her, but his need for her was feverish and raw. He had a feeling it would be that way for a long time.

Cloth shredded in her hands as the knot of pressure built at the apex of her thighs. Her hips bucked up involuntarily; Poe shoved her back down forcefully. Pleasure spiked through her at his roughness; she cried out. Poe held her down firmly, a growl in his throat. “Stay. Still.”

Once again, his words made her shiver in pleasure. “Fuck.”

“Soon, darling.” He kissed her aching clit and eased two fingers into her slick channel. Rey arched and moaned, reaching instinctively for the abused headboard. There wasn’t much left of it, but she found a hand hold as Poe used those talented fingers and lips to build her toward orgasm. Wordless sounds tumbled from her lips as the crest rose higher and higher. Poe wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked firmly. Stars burst behind her eyelids as the wave finally crashed into her. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he drew out her pleasure. The sounds she made were quickly becoming his favorite sounds in the whole world. “So beautiful,” he murmured, pressing kisses to her trembling belly.

Rey bit her lip, euphoria still rushing through her veins. Poe’s kisses moved higher; she sighed when his lips finally met hers. She could taste herself on his tongue; a fresh wave of need pulsed through her. Rey shoved at his shoulders, forcing her mate onto his back, so she could straddle him. A groan tore from his throat as Rey moved astride him, flagrantly grinding against him. “Need you,” she whined, her hands sliding over his chest. He was perfect, muscles toned and firm from manual labor, skin golden, curls dark and disheveled, eyes burning with the same lust and love that she felt.

“Need you too.” He tugged her down, fusing his lips to hers as they tried to angle her hips just right. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he cursed as she sank down on him in one stroke. His hands gripped her hips tightly, not to guide her, but to remind himself that she was _real._ This beautiful goddess was real and astride him and riding him into oblivion with a look of sheer ecstasy on her face.

How had she gone without this for so long? Rey rarely allowed herself to get caught up in daydreams about her future mate; she just didn’t believe that kind of all-consuming love and passion existed. But it did and it was real, and Poe was so much more than she could have ever imagined. The legends said that one did not truly know themselves until they saw themselves reflected in the love and adoration of their mate. The way Poe looked at her…she was finally  _home._

Poe pushed himself up; his arms slid around her back. Rey bent to meet his lips in a feverish kiss, her tongue sliding hotly against his. She rode him hard, relishing the thick slide of him against her walls. He fit perfectly, like he was always meant to be hers. “Mine,” she whispered, her lips on his throat. She could feel his pulse thrumming under his skin; his scent was rich and intoxicating.

Poe shivered; that word stirred something deep within him. He could almost feel her heart racing in time with his own. “Yours,” he agreed, his fingertips stroking the length of her spine. “Always.”

She hovered on the edge of bliss; she needed just a little more to fly over the edge. “Poe… _please.”_

“I’ve got you.” He slid his hands under her ass to hold her against him as he switched positions, leaving Rey spread out in the middle of his bed. She mewled in complaint when he slipped from her, but he wasn’t gone long. Poe hastily shoved a pillow under her hips; their moans of pleasure filled the cabin as he took her once more. Deep rough stokes had Rey clawing at the sheets again, the material tearing in her hands like tissue. Poe braced himself over her, seeking that perfect spot. He knew he found it when Rey’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry. She reached down and gripped his ass, squeezing hard enough to bruise, but Poe didn’t care. He _felt_ her climax, her walls rippling the length of him. He couldn’t last long, grunting as he finally let go and allowed the wave of pleasure to roll through him. Rey shuddered under him; she could feel him twitching inside her. She pulled him against her, needing him as close as possible.

Poe buried his face in her neck; there was a dark corner of his heart that was convinced this could be taken away. Or that it was a dream. Rey had quite literally fallen into his life; it had been a long time since something _good_ happened. Every moment embedded her deeper into his heart; he couldn’t lose this. He couldn’t lose her.

Rey sensed the change in him; she kissed his temple. “Hey. I’m right here. It’s okay.”

Poe knew she could handle his weight, but he still rolled off her, trying to get his emotions in check. Everything was happening so fast, but he wouldn’t change any of it. He finally felt like he knew where he belonged.

She wasn’t letting him hide from her. Her mate was distressed; she felt it, as acutely as if it were her own. She turned to face him, gently cradling his cheek in her hand. “What’s wrong?”

Poe ran his fingers through her hair; it was a bit disheveled from their lovemaking. “I think I understand now.”

“About what?”

“Why you tried so hard to leave. The things that I feel…” He leaned in to kiss her forehead. “It’s a little overwhelming. And I’m so afraid that you’ll be taken from me somehow. Or that I just dreamt you up because I was so lonely.” He loved Beebee, but his faithful companion couldn’t replace a genuine human connection.

Rey wrapped her arms around him. “This is all my fault.”

“How?”

“The mating bond. It’s so new and fresh…it’s overwhelming for me too, but for a mortal…” She kissed him tenderly. “I am so sorry.”

Poe shook his head. “No. I don’t want you to be sorry. Rey, I’ve never felt so _alive._ ”

“But…”

“But nothing. I don’t think finding you in the forest was an accident. You said that finding your true mate was rare. So rare that your kind had all but given up on it in the name of survival. But I found you. I know the odds are against us, but I would not change a single thing. I feel like I finally know where I belong.”

A tear slid down her cheek. “Me too, Poe. We’re bound together now.”

He smiled. “Good.” They could figure out the rest as they went. As long as he got to keep her, the rest of the world could go to hell.

* * *

Rey stoked the fire while Poe bustled about getting some food ready. It was past midday now; she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. Breakfast the day before? Everything after Poe’s return from the village overwhelmed her senses; even now, she was keenly attuned to him. In deference to the daylight, he’d donned some pants, but that was all. Rey wasn’t much better; one of Poe’s sweaters hung from her shoulders. It barely covered her, but she suspected her mate liked it that way. He kept glancing her way with a happy crooked grin on his face. It made her feel warm all over. “Fire’s ready,” she called.

“On my way.” Poe expertly carried several pans in his arms; Rey appreciated all the skin on display. “I’m used to only cooking for one,” he said apologetically. “I made us some extra since…”

“We’re both ravenously hungry?”

Poe flushed. “Something like that.”

Rey kissed his now smooth cheek; she’d enjoyed watching him shave earlier. “Thank you.”

Poe settled each of the pans over the fire then pulled her into his arms. Rey giggled, but melted into him as his lips touched hers. “I think I like you wearing my clothes,” he murmured, nuzzling her neck. He couldn’t get enough of her scent, a mixture of maple and wildflowers.

Rey bit her lip; he was all too enticing. “If I’m going to stay, then maybe I should get some of my own.”

Poe raised his head. “You are, right? Staying, I mean.”

Rey carded her fingers through his curls; he instantly started to relax. She smiled. “We’re mated, Poe. I’m not going anywhere.”

Relieved, he leaned his forehead against hers. “I really want this to be your home, _our_ home.” Then he remembered. “Speaking of which…” He released her and moved to reach above the fireplace. He removed his rifle from its pegs and crossed the room to the locked storage chest in the back of the cottage. It contained things that belonged to his parents that his dad couldn’t bear to part with. He buried the rifle under old mementos, then closed the lid and locked it.

Rey’s heart squeezed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did. I don’t want you to feel unwelcome in our home, Rey.”

She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. No one had cared this much about her well-being since her father passed. She’d lost him so abruptly; it had taken her a long time to come to terms with it. Now here was Poe, a mortal, going above and beyond to make her feel safe and loved.

Fate had chosen her mate well. She was so grateful.

Poe rubbed her back as tears splashed on his skin. He felt a happiness and gratitude that wasn’t his own; was that part of the mating bond? Could she feel his emotions? He had nothing to hide from her, so it didn’t bother him. He was just curious. There was so much about her and her kind that he didn’t know. He cradled her head. “Shhh. It’s okay.”

Rey sniffed and chuckled. “See? It’s overwhelming for me too.”

Poe slipped his hand in hers and guided them to the chair that wasn’t broken. “Is that normal? Can you, uh, feel what I’m feeling?”

Rey studied his face. He didn’t seem afraid, just interested. “Particularly strong emotions, yes. Like before when I knew you were upset?” Poe nodded. “I wasn’t sure how the bond would affect you; the legends don’t really talk about it.” Suddenly, she was frustrated. Why didn’t they teach things like this to young shifters? They were so stuck in their ways; it was appalling. Leia was the first Alpha to have a true mate in centuries. Leia met Han Solo long before Rey was born; according to Rey’s father, she was nearly disowned from the pack for breaking her arranged mating. Only her brother, Luke—and her status as a Skywalker—saved her. Since it was assumed that Luke would mate and carry on his line, Leia’s “indiscretion” was forgiven. No one could have foreseen that the indomitable Luke Skywalker would be cut down in his prime with no heirs. Suddenly, Leia—as the senior member of the Skywalker bloodline—was thrust into the Alpha role. No one challenged her, though they would have been within their rights. Ben Kenobi was mourning the loss of his own mate at the time, all while caring for an infant Rey.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but these legends of yours are very unhelpful.”

Rey chuckled dryly. “I know. I’m sorry.” She brushed an errant curl away from his forehead. He looked so roguishly handsome; it made her heart flutter. “I’ll tell you everything I know. I’m sorry I didn’t explain all this sooner.”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything. I was yours the moment Beebee found you in the woods.” He leaned in and brushed a kiss to her lips. Rey kissed him back, her lips warm and soft. The world around them faded away as they got lost in each other, Rey shifting so that she was straddling him again. Poe didn’t know if it was the mating bond or just _her_ and he didn’t care. He would never get tired of the feel of her in his arms.

It wasn’t until Beebee started barking at the sizzling pans that Poe got a hold of himself. Rey pressed kisses to his throat, just as worked up as he was. “I should get that.”

“Mmhmm.”

He skimmed his hands over her ass. “Please tell me all this is normal. Because this feels…”

Rey nodded. “I feel the same way.” She kissed him one last time, then she climbed off him. While Poe got their food ready, she went to the kitchen and got a tall glass of water. She downed all of it in three gulps, then got another. The cool water helped settle her for the moment. She got another for her mate, who smiled at her gratefully.

Poe tried to pretend like this was like all the other meals they’d shared, but he was sure he failed. Having Rey sit in the ruined chair was very distracting. He could picture exactly what happened there the night before as his lover writhed in his lap. Would this desire for her ever fade? Or at least settle a little? Perhaps it was like Rey said, everything was new and fresh.

“Maybe we could take a walk later?” he asked.

“A walk?”

“I usually walk Bee in the afternoons.” He flushed. “And I, uh, should try to find some wood to rebuild the headboard and the chair.” Though how efficient that was would be anybody’s guess. Frankly, Poe didn’t care if she destroyed all his furniture.

Rey ducked her head, embarrassed. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

Poe finished his plate and stood. As he walked by her on his way to the kitchen, he brushed a kiss to her cheek. “I love you wild and untamed, sweetheart,” he whispered. Warmth flowed through her; she was just so lucky to have this man as her mate.

After they cleaned up, they got ready for their walk. Poe gathered up the ruined and shredded sheets and tossed them into the shed. He might be able to salvage some for bandages and washcloths. He refused to allow Rey to regret being herself with him. They would simply adapt.

Bee barked happily as they headed into the woods. Poe slipped his hand into Rey’s, smiling hopefully as they set out. “With everything that’s happened, I forgot that I had some news about the wolves.”

Rey’s eyes widened; she was instantly on alert. It wasn’t just her safety at stake now; she _would_ do whatever it took to protect her mate, Ben Solo be damned. “What news?”

Poe felt her tense. He drew them to a stop and took both of her hands in his, stoking the backs with his thumbs. “Hey, calm down. This is _good_ news. At least I’m pretty sure it is.” He waited until some of the tension went out of her shoulders. “Snap was the one who saw the wolf pack. He said they were acting odd, fanned out? Anyway, one was a silver backed wolf, very distinctive.” Rey inhaled sharply. “Lemme guess, that’s Ben?”

Rey nodded. “But how is that good news? The village isn’t that far! Poe, if he’s looking for me…”

“Snap said they were headed north, away from here. No one’s seen any wolves—except for you—since then. You’re safe. We’re safe.” He knew her anxiety was for him. He was mortal, fragile. He didn’t _feel_ mortal right now; he felt like he could conquer the world.

“But what if…”

Poe placed a finger to her lips. “I don’t want to live in a world of what ifs, love. We’re mated. No one is taking you away from me.”

“No one’s taking you away from me either.”

He gave her that special crooked grin. “Glad we agree.”

“Poe, I’m serious.”

“So am I. Look, I’m not saying that your pack may never come looking for you again. They may. But—for now—we’re as safe as we can be out here. Those idiots in the village will be on the lookout for rogue wolves.” That sent a shiver down his spine. “Which means you’ll need to be careful when you shift. Promise me you’ll stay away from the village.”

Rey nodded. “I promise.”

Poe squeezed her hand. “Come on, before we lose Bee.”

Rey smiled. “We won’t lose him,” she replied, tapping her nose.

Poe let their hands swing between them as they followed Beebee’s trail. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. What else makes you special? Aside from pulverizing wood with your bare hands?”

She laughed. “Well, let’s see. Compared to a mortal, I’m faster and stronger. I’ve got a really good sense of smell, which is good for tracking. Eyesight too. And I can shift, of course.”

“How old are you?” When she blinked in surprise, Poe arched a brow at her. “How old are you _really_ ,” he clarified. “Don’t think I forgot the immortality thing, sweetheart.”

Rey ignored the flush that creeped up her neck. “How old do you think I am?”

“Well, I first thought early to mid-twenties, but I have a feeling that’s wrong.”

“How old are you?”

“Are you changing the subject?”

“Maybe.”

He wanted to be annoyed with her, but she was too cute. Rey just brightened up his lonely existence, like sunshine. “I’m thirty, practically ancient for a mortal.”

“That’s not old!”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice the stray gray hairs in my beard!”

Rey laughed, but she quickly realized this was the wrong reaction. Poe let go of her and stomped off. She hurried after him. “I wasn’t making fun,” she said gently. She cupped his cheeks. “I did notice. But I like it. It makes you look distinguished.”

Poe leaned into her touch, but her words didn’t cheer him. “I’m going to keep getting gray. I’m going to get _old_ , Rey. You won’t.”

She bit her lip. “Remember what you said yesterday? We don’t know what will happen. Believe it or not, I do age. Just very, very slowly. And I can die. Maybe not of an illness or old age but in other more violent ways. If that buckshot had torn through my heart, I would be dead right now.”

Poe pulled her against his chest; he needed to feel her in his arms. The idea of this incredible woman not being in his life was too horrible to think about. That didn’t mean they didn’t have some other obstacles to overcome. “I just…”

“Shhh. I know.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Just so you know, I’m fifty-seven. In human years.”

Poe grinned. “Fifty-seven, huh?”

“Shifters age normally when we’re children. But once we reach maturity, it slows down considerably.”

Poe bit his lip; that was something else he hadn’t thought about. Children. Could they have children? Would they be mortal or shifters like her? Dear god, they’d been fucking like rabbits for almost a day! Why hadn’t he thought about this before?  _Because you were thinking with your cock and not your head._

“Poe, what’s wrong?”

“Sorry, it’s just…a lot all at once.” He stepped back, wincing when he felt a wave of hurt coming from his mate. He swallowed, leaning against a tree.

He wasn’t being truthful; she could tell. “Poe, talk to me. What’s wrong? Did I say something…”

He pressed the palms of his hands against the tree, sighing heavily. “God, I didn’t even _think_ and now you might be…”

Rey frowned, confused. “I might be what?”

“Rey, can we even have children? Is that a thing between mortals and shifters?”

_ “Oh.” _ Suddenly, his internal panic made sense. She fought back a smile; if he was this worried about potential fatherhood, then she knew he would be an amazing father one day. She approached him carefully, taking his hands in hers. “Breathe.” She leaned her forehead against his. “Focus on me and breathe, okay?” Poe squeezed her hands and synced his breathing with hers. A sense of calm gradually washed over him.

“What did you do?”

“Mates are attuned to each other’s emotions. By focusing on me, we got a reign on yours.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “This is all happening so fast and I should have…”

She kissed him quiet. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said firmly. There was a rocky outcropping nearby; Rey guided him to it. They sat side by side, hands entwined. “Let’s start at the beginning. Can we have children? Theoretically, yes.”

“What do you mean, theoretically?”

She glanced away. “All those legends? There isn’t a single one where the shifter half of the mated pair is female.”

“But how…?”

She shrugged. “I feel like it must have happened at some point, but I’ve never heard of it. I’m starting to wonder if there are other things my father didn’t tell me about.” She shoved that thought aside. Her father did the best he could; she loved and missed him so much. “Anyway, I do remember one where the female perished in childbirth, so based on that, I think we can have children.”

“Then you could already be…?”

She shook her head. “Female shifters are only fertile when we’re in heat.”

“Like a dog?” Poe asked incredulously.

“Like a _wolf_ ,” she corrected.

Poe shook his head. “But you’re not in heat now?” Because if she wasn’t and they were still all over each other…Poe shuddered.

Rey sensed she was losing him again. “Hey, look at me.” He did so; she smiled. “No, I’m not in heat right now. Females don’t typically experience their first heat until a year after mating.” She bit her lip. That was for arranged matches because it took time for the mating bond to gain strength. She and Poe were different. Their bond was already strong and getting stronger.

“What?”

Rey shrugged helplessly. “It might be different for us.”

“Because I’m mortal?”

“No, because the bond between us…” She held up her hand; Poe pressed his palm to hers. “It’s potent. I can feel it.”

Poe frowned. He felt _something_ , but it clearly wasn’t as strong for him as it was for her. That made him profoundly sad. Would it always be this way? He felt so strongly about her, about being her mate, about being _hers_. Yet, he still felt slightly out of step, like he was missing something profound.

The wave of sadness almost choked her. “No, no, no,” she breathed. Rey coaxed him to look in her eyes. “Fate chose you for me. And me for you. It doesn’t matter that you’re mortal. You said that all we can do is love each other, Poe. Nothing else matters. Not my nature. Not yours.” She lowered her hand to his chest, covering his heart. “I love you. I am proud to have you as my mate. Do you understand?”

He rested his hand over her heart; he felt the steady beat under his palm. “I love you so much it _hurts._ I just don’t want to be something you regret.”

“My only regret would be not finding you. Whether we have days or decades, I could never regret finding my true mate.”

Poe leaned in and kissed her. He poured everything he felt for her into it; it was needy and wet and sloppy, but he didn’t care. Rey found her way into his lap once more, desire igniting in her belly. Poe wore more layers than she did; she quickly grew frustrated with his clothes. _“Mine,”_ she growled, sucking greedily on his pulse.

Poe groaned loudly. _“Yours.”_ They should have tried to get back to the cottage, but they were too caught up in the whirlwind of their need. Rey rocked against him shamelessly, mewling as the bulge grew in his pants. “This…isn’t…you…in…heat?” Poe panted as he reached for her pants.

Rey shook her head. “We’d have never left the house,” she replied, breathlessly. “This is just us.”

“Fucking hell.” While Rey stood up to yank off her pants, Poe hastily removed his jacket and sweater. He spread his jacket over the rock he was sitting on before shoving his pants off his hips. Rey was back in his lap before he could suck in a breath; Poe cupped her ass as she ground against him. Rey fused her lips to his, kissing him hungrily as she found the right angle. She cried out as he filled her; it was exactly what she needed. There was no time for finesse or teasing. Rey braced her hands on his broad shoulders and rode him fast and hard. He squeezed her ass as she moved; her fingers would probably leave marks on his skin. None of that mattered. Rey was right. All that mattered was how they felt about each other. He would spend the rest of his life loving her as best he could, everything else be damned.

“Mine,” he breathed, reaching down to stroke her swollen nub.

“Yours,” she cried, her orgasm overtaking her. She clung to his neck as he followed, filling her with his seed. They clung to each other in the chilly forest; Rey felt a new sense of calm resolve in him. She kissed him gently as their hearts slowed. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still having a blast writing this, but updates might be slow as Christmas fics are in the works! Enjoy!

_ Thwack, thwack, thwack. _ Poe wiped at his brow as he pounded each of the wedges into the log. He had to be careful; hitting it too hard could ruin hours of labor. He needed it to split as evenly as possible. His first attempt lay discarded in the yard, splintered beyond saving. He didn’t even know _how_ it happened. A sound in the forest startled him and the log bore the brunt of his surprise. He assumed he was just feeling off kilter because Rey was gone. She had been for a few hours.

It wasn’t like Rey was far. It had been almost two weeks since he found her in the woods. She’d pretty much been his sole focus since. In the meantime, their food stores had become dangerously low. It was still fall; he hadn’t started hoarding things for winter. He also hadn’t needed to feed more than one person in many years. And Rey was no average person. As a shifter, she needed to eat more than he did. When she realized their predicament (which admittedly took a few days because they only left the broken bed to eat and walk Bee), she offered to help. She was out in the forest, hunting. Which left Poe alone in the cottage for the first time in days.

So, he set to work. They needed at least one new chair and a new headboard to replace the one Rey cracked. That was proving harder than he thought; he tried to think of a way to reinforce it so it wouldn’t break as easily. Otherwise, he’d be building a new headboard every few weeks. _It’s your fault for falling in love with a wolf shifter,_ Poe reminded himself. But fate had put Rey in his path; he was certain of that. He’d only known her for a relatively short time, but it already felt like his life was divided into the _before_ and the _after._

And Poe was a hell of a lot happier now, that was for sure.

He took a long pull from his water skin. The air outside was brisk, but he barely felt it. In fact, he was covered in sweat, his coat and shirt long gone. Perhaps he could convince Rey to take a dip in the river later? He smiled to himself, imagining his beautiful mate naked and wet, splashing with him in the river.

Poe went back to hammering the wedges; he was nearly done. After that, he could start cutting the planks into the sizes he needed. He would work on the chair first; that was probably the more pressing issue. Or should he build a rocking chair? His mother had one for him when he was a baby; Kes didn’t think it worth keeping when they moved to the cottage permanently. It made Poe sad; it was one more link to his past lost. He touched the ring that hung from his neck; he wanted to give it to Rey. They were connected in a way no one else could understand, but he wanted her to have it. Also, it would help to explain her presence in his life should they need to interact with other mortals; Rey would be less likely to arouse suspicion if Poe could claim her as his wife. Which she was, in every way that mattered.

Happiness swelled in his chest. Yes, a rocking chair would do nicely.

* * *

Rey shifted as she approached the back of the cottage. She hefted the small deer she caught onto her shoulders and took it to the shed. There she hung it up and went about preparing it for butchering. That should last them a few days. She also had a few wild hares to tide them over until the deer was ready. She wasn’t used to living as a mortal, with regular meals and a home. She had a home of her own in the enclave where the pack lived but it hadn’t really _felt_ like home since she lost her father. While she was on the run, she would hunt, gorge herself, then be fine for several days. She liked the change, the peace that came with sharing a meal with her mate. Poe was a good cook; he loved making things for her to try.

Since this was now her home, she was determined to do her share.

She could hear Poe out in front of the cottage; it sounded like he was hard at work. Once she had the meat squared away, she ducked back into the cottage to clean up. She washed up in the mud room; Beebee pawed at the door that led into the rest of the house. She let it swing open so he could get to his dishes. Beebee spent more time with her than Poe these days; Poe joked that she’d unwittingly stolen his dog’s loyalty.

They needed to do laundry again, but she found one of Poe’s flannel shirts buried deep in the trunk. She really needed to get some things of her own. Perhaps it was time to take a trip into the village? Rey wasn’t keen on it, but she couldn’t avoid the place forever, not if she and Poe were going to live here permanently. No one there knew her true nature. If they did…she shuddered, not wanting to think about it. But what choice did they have? There were simply some things the forest couldn’t provide, even for shifters.

Somewhat covered, Rey padded over to the kitchen to get a drink; she was parched. She downed an entire glass of water then refilled it. Movement caught her eye; she glanced at the window and was instantly riveted.

Poe worked steadily, slicing through the wood with an old hand saw. He was shirtless; his bronze skin shined with sweat. Rey instinctively bit her lip; heat rushed to her core. She was no longer surprised by her body’s strong response to him. They were freshly mated; this intense need wouldn’t burn out for some time. Her breathing grew shallow the longer she watched him; an ache settled in her core.

Poe blinked; he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He looked up; Rey stood at the window, dressed in one of his shirts. Again. He smiled to himself; he knew that look, the one that said she wanted to devour him. He took his time finishing. He enjoyed teasing her; it was one of his favorite past times. As he got to work stacking the freshly cut lumber, Rey left the window; she reappeared a moment later, leaning against the door frame, a soft smile on her face. Poe bit back a groan; she looked good enough to eat dressed in his flannel shirt.

He hurried through the rest, stashing his tools under the overhang and washing sawdust off his hands and forearms. Once he was done, he met her in front of the door. Neither said a word; they didn’t have to. Even being separated for a few hours was enough to put them both off-balance; the moment his hands settled on her tiny waist, everything was back where it belonged. Rey cradled his scruffy cheeks in her hands and drew him in for a kiss. Poe deepened it almost immediately, hauling her against him. Rey moaned softly as his delectable scent washed over her.

“Missed you,” Poe murmured, pushing Rey against the door frame so he could bathe her neck in kisses. He sucked greedily at her racing pulse; he enjoyed marking her. Due to her shifter nature, the love bites never lasted long, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Rey hooked one leg over his hip, need pooling between her legs. “Missed you too.”

Beebee raced out of the cottage; Poe chuckled. “Enjoy your run?”

Rey threaded her fingers through his hair and guided his lips back to hers, kissing him hungrily. Hunting had never made her feel like this, but then again, she’d never had a mate before either. She couldn’t turn off this feeling; moreover, she didn’t _want_ to. Being with Poe made her feel more alive than she’d ever felt in her long life. She ground against him; everything about him was intoxicating. “Not as much as this,” she breathed.

Poe scooped under her thighs; Rey wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled into the house, still kissing; Poe kicked the door shut with a loud bang. He marched them to the bed, groaning as Rey dug her fingers into his skin. The headboard might be cracked and broken, but the rest of the bed was just fine. Rey held him close as he laid her out on the mattress; she loved the feel of him pressing her into the bed. His lips trailed down her throat; she smelled amazing. Her unique wildflower scent made him crazy, but when she was aroused, he was helpless. He quickly grew frustrated with the buttons that held the borrowed shirt closed and yanked roughly on the fabric. The buttons bounced off the wood in a series of dull thuds as Rey let out a needy cry.

“That’s better,” he murmured, ducking down to suck a nipple between his teeth.

“You…fuck…ruined…it,” Rey panted, sinking her fingers into his soft curls. She arched under him; it felt like her body was on fire. Something in her called to something in him…they couldn’t have controlled it if they wanted to.

“There are plenty more.” Rey keened as he switched his attention, pulling harder on his hair. Poe grunted as his cock twitched in response. “Hmm, there’s my girl.”

They could worry about ruined clothes later. Right now, Rey just needed him to ease this unbearable ache. She slid her hands down his back until she could give his ass a hard squeeze. “Please.”

His smile was downright wicked; it made her shiver. He coaxed her hands to his fly; Rey bit her lip as she fumbled with the clasp. Finally, she got the material over his hips. Poe groaned as she took him into her hand and stroked. “Fuck.”

“Need you,” she whined. Poe flopped down on the bed and hastily yanked off his boots and pants, tossing them on the floor. Rey reached for him again, but he pushed her hands away.

“Get up here, want to taste you,” he growled, yanking on her shirt. Rey hastily did as she was bid, but Poe stopped her before she could straddle his head. “Other way, love.”

“Oh.” She worried her lip between her teeth as she obeyed. She braced one hand on his chest as he circled her thighs with his arms and pulled her down. “Oh _fuck_ ,” she moaned, quickly bracing herself with two hands. Her eyes fluttered shut as she reveled in the sensation of his mouth devouring her sex. He lapped at her like she was his favorite treat; his stubble rubbed roughly against her skin. Instinctively, her hips rolled, grinding against him, needing more of his lips and tongue. _“Poe._ Don’t stop. Don’t _stop.”_

That was a command easily followed. He could happily spend hours between her thighs, making her see stars over and over. “You can touch,” he said, pressing a wet kiss to her clit. “I won’t break.”

Rey whined, instinctively loosening her grip on his hips. She repeatedly left small bruises all over his beautiful body, little imprints of her fingers. She couldn’t help it. The first time she saw them, she was horrified, ashamed she’d hurt her mate, even a little. It reminded her of just how breakable he was. She never wanted to hurt him. Poe assured her she was being ridiculous; she was a shifter, it wasn’t something she could control. Besides, he said in the safety of their bed, he _liked_ it, because it meant he belonged to someone. After years of loneliness, someone loved him. That made her feel a little better, but she tried to remain aware of her strength during their lovemaking from then on. She would never forgive herself if she truly hurt him.

Rey ran her hands over his chest and down his stomach; she loved the feel of his strong body under her fingertips. He groaned; the vibrations made her hiss in pleasure. She leaned over him, tracing the V of his lips and down his thighs. His cock stood at attention, long and thick; she ran her tongue along his length. Her mate jerked under her; his grip on her thighs tightened. So, she did it again.

“Fucking hell,” Poe cursed, struggling not to buck up off the bed. They’d spent hours exploring each other, but she was still finding ways to drive him wild.

“Good?” she asked, pressing a kiss to his skin.

“So good, sweetheart. Don’t stop.”

Rey smiled. When she first discovered how much Poe enjoyed this, she resolved to do it as often as he would allow. She teased him with her lips and tongue, mimicking his mouth on her sex. He was practically vibrating under her; only then she did finally take him into her mouth. Poe yelped, hips rocking off the mattress. Her eyes watered for a moment as he went deeper than she was ready for, but she quickly recovered. She bobbed her head slowly, taking him as deep as she could.

Poe’s fingers dug into her thighs; he was sure they’d leave bruises. But he couldn’t help it; she felt too good. Even better, it excited her; her arousal dripped onto his tongue. He uncoiled one hand long enough to ease two fingers into her sheath; Rey moaned. He squeezed her ass, encouraging her to ride them. The bed creaked as she moved, rocking back and forth, chasing her high. “That’s it,” he praised. “That’s it, sweetheart.”

Rey released him abruptly as her orgasm finally overtook her. She let out a hoarse cry, once again fisting the sheets as she rode it out on his fingers. Poe groaned; he needed to feel her around him. He continued to touch her as she panted above him, never quite letting her come all the way down. Rey shivered; she could see just how badly he still needed her. “Poe,” she whimpered.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” He lifted her off and laid her out in the center of the bed. He kissed a path over her flat stomach, her sternum, her throat. Rey held him as close as his lips finally found hers in a needy kiss, made even more intense because she could taste herself on his tongue. “Need you,” he murmured softly. “Need you so much.”

She rocked against him, moaning softly as his erection teased her swollen nub. “Need you too. God,  _please.”_

Poe kissed her one last time then pushed himself up. “Trust me?”

She squeezed his hand. “Always.”

Poe grinned and raised her legs. She watched curiously, wondering just what he had in mind. Poe was an excellent teacher; he always made her feel good. He spread his knees on either side of her hips and scooted closer until he was lined up properly. Rey bit her lip, her eyes locked on his as he leaned forward and sank into her. _“Oh,”_ she gasped. _“Oh!”_

Poe held her legs back toward her chest; her feet rested on either side of his head. He moved slowly, taking her with deep strokes. She felt so good; he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life like this. He was determined to discover every little thing that caused those delicious needy sounds to tumble from her lips. Soon, she was rocking back against him, her lip caught between her teeth as she chased her climax. Poe leaned forward again, her legs resting on his shoulders now, taking her deeper, harder, claiming her as his.

She hovered on the edge, almost there. She wanted to close her eyes and let the sensations wash over her, but she couldn’t look away. She couldn’t stop staring at her mate—her handsome perfect mate—as he brought her to the very peak. Her world dissolved when she finally reached that sweet, sweet peak; once again, sheets shredded in her tight grip as she screamed. Poe didn’t last long, her name on his lips as he followed, bucking into her roughly as he filled her with his seed.

Panting for air, Poe pressed kisses to her calf. Carefully, he let her legs down and collapsed beside her. Rey still felt like she was floating, but she found his hand and squeezed. “Love you.”

Poe kissed her shoulder. “Love you too.” He was surprised when she rolled on her side and snuggled against him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” She liked listening to his heart return to its normal rhythm after their lovemaking. It was one of her favorite sounds in the entire world.

Poe carded his fingers through her hair, wondering what she was thinking. Her fingers skimmed his hips; Poe squeezed her shoulders. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You don’t worry enough,” she scolded gently. She worked on her control every day. He was her mate; they were supposed to take care of each other. She wanted him in her life for a very long time.

Poe shrugged. “I feel better than I have in years, Rey. That’s because of you.”

She kissed his chest before getting up to clean up. They would be hungry before long, but she wanted a few more minutes of quiet time with her mate. Poe welcomed her back with a smile and a kiss. “What’s that for?”

“Look at your legs.”

She looked down; there were eight purpling marks on her thighs, perfect imprints from Poe’s fingers. “Oh.”

“Now who’s marking whom?”

She swatted his chest. “It’s not funny. I heal faster than you.”

“But just the fact that I _can_ leave marks on you for a little while is impressive, right?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You know, for someone who’s not a shifter, you’ve got the possessive thing down.”

Poe rolled them so Rey was on her back with him hovering over her. “Oh yeah?”

Rey bit her lip. “Yeah.”

He touched her cheek with his fingertip. “That a bad thing, sweetheart?”

Rey shook her head. “Nope.” She pulled him down for another kiss; even that simple act made her blood sing with happiness. He was hers and she was his; everything was just as it should be. They remained happily entwined until Rey’s stomach growled. “Hmm, someone’s hungry,” Poe chuckled.

“I was going to start prepping dinner, but I got…distracted,” Rey replied with a knowing smirk.

“Such distractions are always encouraged, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead. He didn’t want to imagine a life where they didn’t have this. She was a fierce flame, burning away all the loneliness and sadness and reforging him into a better person. He didn’t have words to describe how she made him feel, though he tried. “Good hunt?”

“A deer and some hares.”

Poe smiled. “Give me an hour.”

“Okay.” Rey smiled to herself as she watched Poe leave; he was stunning, her mate. He paused to dress which made her laugh. After letting Bee back in, he got to work on one of the hares. Rey stretched her arms over her head, happiness and content settling in her chest. This was the kind of domesticity she thought she’d given up when she ran away. Of course, this wasn’t the kind of life Ben was interested in giving her. He didn’t care about trivial things like _happiness_ and _love._ He wanted her bloodline. He wanted to breed heirs on her and that was all.

She recalled Poe’s panic about children. He was horrified that he hadn’t even considered it; he was terrified he’d done something to her against her will. She loved him so much for it. He didn’t just want _her_. He wanted them to be partners, mates in every sense. He was such a _good_ man. She knew he would be the best father when it was time. Her first heat wasn’t something she liked thinking about; it just dredged up all her fears about them. That she would _hurt_ him. Being in heat was an intense time for a female shifter. When the time came, the mated couple locked themselves away for three days with food and water being left outside by others.

She would simply have to find the will to get through it. She was _not_ losing him.

Shaking off those thoughts, she got up and went to the wash basin to clean up. She stepped on a couple of the buttons Poe tore from her shirt, which was useless now. She frowned at the ruined fabric.

“There might be some of my mom’s things in the other trunk,” Poe called from the kitchen.

Rey shook her head. “No, I couldn’t…”

Poe washed his hands in the sink then walked over. “Hey, it’s okay. I didn’t even realize Dad kept any of her things until I stashed my rifle in there. I thought he’d thrown everything away.” He tipped her chin up. “I guess even he couldn’t part with the things that reminded him the most of his wife. I know I wouldn’t.”

Her heart squeezed painfully. “Poe…”

He reached down and pulled the chain out, lifting it over his head. “I was thinking about something while you were away. I want to build a life here with you. I remember my parents being happy; I want that for us.”

“I want that too.”

“You remember what I told you about this?” he asked, holding the ring up.

Her eyes widened. “Poe…”

“I know we’re mated and it’s _incredible._ This is the most alive I have _ever_ felt. But now that we’re united in the eyes of your kind, I want something that shows my kind that we’re a forever kind of thing.”

Rey smiled; he looked so earnest and sweet. She loved him so much. “I’d like that.”

His crooked joyful smile made her heart skip a beat. “Yeah?”

“Is a human marriage so simple?”

Poe chuckled. “Actually, no. There’s more to it, but we don’t need it. No one will know. You’re my wife in all the ways that really matter.” He slipped the ring off the chain. “Hold out your left hand.” Rey did as he asked, tilting her head curiously. The metal was cool now as he slipped it over her third finger. The band was silver, dinged in a few places, yet for all that, perfect. “Dad wasn’t a rich man,” Poe said quietly. “He had this made from some scrap. Mom loved it anyway. She didn’t care what anyone said.”

Even after all these years, she could feel how much Poe missed his mother. She was clearly very special. Rey pulled him close; she kissed his curls as he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. “It’s perfect,” she whispered. “And I’ll wear it proudly.”

“I love you, Rey. More than I can say.”

She kissed him gently. “I love you too. So much.”

Poe leaned his forehead against hers, trying to imprint this moment into his memory. He found himself doing that a lot, pausing to reflect. There were moments where this felt so surreal, that he was actually happy. “I should finish dinner.”

Rey brushed her lips to his forehead. “I’ll help with Bee in a minute.” Poe nodded and reluctantly released her. He went back to the kitchen while Rey grabbed the key to the trunk off the peg by the back door. A slightly musty smell assaulted her nose when she opened it. Inside, she found three faded dresses, including one that was completely white. She left that one alone and plucked out the other two. She also found a set of overalls and a green sweater. The smell was a bit much for her sensitive nose; they would need to be washed before she could wear them. That was a shame.

Poe saw her return with an armful of clothes. “Any luck?”

“We’ll need to wash them,” she replied quietly.

“Why?”

She winced. “There’s a, uh, smell?”

“Really?” He walked over to sniff; he hadn’t smelled anything a few days ago. The moment he inhaled, he jumped back, the musty scent irritating his nose. “Ugh, I see what you mean.”

“It’s okay. We can do laundry tomorrow.”

Poe smirked. “How about we do it together?”

Rey giggled. “Whatever for?”

Poe grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. “Perhaps I want to have my mate naked and wet,” he growled in her ear.

She shivered; the words “my mate” never failed to make her feel warm all over. “Hmm, yes, please.”

Poe kissed her swiftly before turning back to the stew he was making. If he didn’t walk away now, they’d never eat. Rey dropped the clothes in with the rest to be washed then found one last sweater of Poe’s in the trunk. She traded shirts quickly before going to check on Bee. She stood on the porch and called for him; the tiny dog came running, barking happily. Rey knelt down and gave his head a nice scratch. “Hungry, boy?” More barks. She stood up. “Come on.”

“I swear he doesn’t listen to me these days,” Poe said as he moved the stew to the fire.

“Maybe you just haven’t been giving him enough attention,” Rey teased as she got their dog fresh water and food. Beebee dove in with gusto; he would be happy for a while.

“And who’s fault is that?” Poe replied, settling in the unbroken chair.

Rey arched a brow at him as she approached; she didn’t miss the way his eyes raked over her. She passed the broken chair and boldly sat in her mate’s lap. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Poe wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent. “Oh really? So, the chair and bed just broke themselves, huh?”

She flushed. “Maybe it was a wild animal.”

“Hmm, I’ll say.” He pulled her in for a kiss; it quickly grew heated. Rey shifted so she could straddle his thighs; Poe’s rough hands felt amazing against her skin. Poe lost track of how long they remained that way, just kissing like they had all the time in the world. The fire that so often flared white hot between them settled into a warm orange glow that was equal parts love and passion.

“I am sorry about the chair,” Rey murmured when they paused for some air. “And the bed.”

Poe laughed softly. “You’re not sorry you get to watch me build new ones though.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” She laughed. But could anyone blame her? Her mate was gorgeous; there was no reason she shouldn’t appreciate that. She ran her fingers over his jaw. “How’s it going?”

“You didn’t see earlier?”

“Was I supposed to?”

Poe huffed, feigning annoyance. “Actually, I did want your opinion. I thought instead of—or maybe in _addition_ to—a new chair, I’d build us a rocking chair?” Now that she was in front of him, he wondered if his idea was silly.

Her face lit up. “Really?”

His cheeks heated. “Um, yeah? You said you weren’t sure how long it would be until…you know…and I had one when I was small…”

“Poe.” She kissed his lips. “I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh good.”

“Why would you think I wouldn’t like it?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s so much we still don’t know about how this will work or if we even _can_ have a family.” Looking into her stunning hazel eyes, he knew he _wanted_ a family with her. Shifter or not. He wanted a little girl that looked like Rey and had his curls. Or a little boy that Bee would chase through the yard. He could almost see it, just over the horizon.

Rey bit her lip; the yearning and uncertainty he felt made her breath catch. She hugged him tightly. “There might be a way to find out for sure.”

Poe blinked. “Really? How?” Now that she brought it up, she was afraid to continue. She was torn between wanting to reassure him and worrying about his safety. She wasn’t convinced that Ben had given up on her. And if he found them, Poe would be lucky if Ben didn’t try to kill him on the spot. Of course, Ben would have to get through her first. As long as she had breath in her body, she wasn’t letting Ben Solo anywhere near her mate.

Poe sensed her hesitation. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Rey sighed. “I know you said the pack went north, but…” She ran her fingers through his curls. “You don’t know Ben. Not like I do. I’m so afraid that he won’t give up. The only person I know that _may_ have some answers for us is Maz. She’s the elder of our pack, our healer. No one knows how old she is; she’s seen dozens of Alphas come and go. She endures. She lives apart from the rest of the pack, but we’d have to skirt their territory to get to her.” Which would bring them closer to Ben than she was comfortable with.

Poe cradled her cheek. “Oh sweetheart.”

Rey leaned into his touch. “I _just_ found you, Poe. I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

They both knew that—barring a miracle—one day she would lose him. But Poe didn’t dare mention it. He didn’t have to. He could see it in her eyes, feel it in his chest. All he could do was love her as best he could for as long as they had. “We don’t have to decide right now.” But it was comforting to know that there was someone out there that could possibly answer their questions. He wanted to give Rey the life she deserved, the life they _both_ deserved.

“I want to know as much as you do,” Rey said. “I just want you safe more.”

He squeezed her hand. “I know. We’ve got nothing but time, Rey. We’ll figure this out together.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little pre-Christmas update for you! Things are starting to get interesting. ;-)

Rey stepped out of the mud room nervously, lip caught between her teeth. Poe reminded her repeatedly that he was okay with this, but she still had her doubts. She’d never known her own mother; she didn’t understand that bond between a mother and child. Not like Poe did. He had fond memories of Shara; he talked about her sometimes in quiet moments. Rey could see so much of her in her son, even from those memories. Rey didn’t want to replace her or mar her memory.

“Come on, Sunshine, let me see.”

Rey came around the corner, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in the old fabric. She was taller than Shara was; the dress hovered a few inches above the ankle. “Okay, you can look.”

Poe turned; his breath caught in his throat. She’d chosen the blue calico; seeing her in his mother’s dress was more of a shock than he expected. Not necessarily in a _bad_ way. Rey was a beautiful woman; he couldn’t imagine a scenario where she didn’t take his breath away. It didn’t look the same as it had on Shara. Rey was taller and thinner than his mother, so it hung a bit. But _still._ He closed the space between them and stilled her fidgeting hands. “Hey, look at me.”

Rey brought her eyes to his; his love for her was clear to see. She leaned her forehead against his, their breath syncing as she allowed his warm loving presence settle her nerves. “It’s not too much?”

Poe shook his head. “You look beautiful.” He brushed a tender kiss to her lips. “Let me try something though?”

“Okay.”

Poe took her hand and moved them to the fire. “This should just take a few minutes,” he promised. “Hold still.” Poe had lived by himself for a long time; he learned to do many things, including a little sewing. Kes taught him after Shara passed; he was determined that his son would not need to rely on anyone. Deftly, Poe threaded his needle and executed a slightly crooked slip stitch, which made the dress a better fit for her tiny waist. And it could be taken out later, if necessary. “How is that? Too tight?”

Rey shook her head. “No, that’s perfect.”

Poe stood and slide his arms around her waist. “You don’t have to come with me,” he reminded her. “Not if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Rey rested her hands on top of his. “I can’t keep hiding. And it’s not fair to make you keep going into the village by yourself.”

“I’ve done it for years,” he pointed out.

“But now you don’t have to.”

“You know it has nothing to do with you, right?” Poe said quietly. “I’m proud to be yours, Rey. But those people…they shot at you. They _hurt_ you. I know we’ll be careful, and they won’t know what you are, but I’m more worried about _you._ You shouldn’t have to go somewhere that makes you feel like this.”

Sometimes she forgot the mating bond went both ways. Poe could feel the tension in her body, her lingering fear of the men that shot her. She turned around and hugged him, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. His scent washed over her, but rather than arouse her, it simply soothed her. This was where she belonged, with her kind, caring, brave mate. “I love you so much for that, Poe,” she whispered. “But I think it’s time for me to brave, yeah?”

He cradled her cheek. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. I need to do this. This is a part of your life and I want to share it with you.”

She was so brave; Poe fell a little bit more in love with her. “Alright then. We’re going to the village.”

It was a walk of several miles. They bundled up against the cold, Poe more so than Rey. Beebee bounded ahead of them as they left the house, barking happily. Poe carried a pack on his back, filled with fruit from his garden and the surrounding area. They would use that to barter for some of the things they needed; Poe would help Nien with anything he needed for the rest. Depending on what they could get, they might be able to borrow a horse and wagon for the return trip.

They’d only gone a mile or so when Poe unwound his scarf from around his neck. “Are you cold?” he asked, handing her the scarf.

Rey frowned. “Not right now.” She took the scarf though, trying it around her waist. It took a _lot_ for her to get cold. Her shifter nature guaranteed she had a higher body temperature than a mortal. Even the coat she wore was almost _too_ warm. She studied Poe out of the corner of her eye as they trudged through the forest. Sweat gathered at his temples; the heavy pack didn’t seem to slow him down. Rey accepted early on that Poe wasn’t like other mortals; there was _something_ that made him different. She was so lucky to have found a mortal who could accept her for what she was and not be afraid. Poe was brave to the point of recklessness, which sometimes got under her skin. He was taking a big enough risk being with her!

But lately…she was noticing other things. Things that individually didn’t seem out of the ordinary, but together were making her worry. Like his body temperature. As a mortal, he should be cooler than her; when she first came to the cottage, he snuggled close to her, drawn to her warmth. But now there were times she _swore_ he was running a fever. Rey didn’t know enough about mortal physiology to tell for sure, which frustrated her. His sense of smell was off lately too; it was almost as sensitive as hers. He liked to bury his nose in her neck and just breathe her in. Which as his mate was nice, but she suspected that wasn’t normal mortal behavior either.

And then there was the sex.

It was still amazing and addicting and Rey couldn’t get enough of him, but the stamina he had… Rey hadn’t thought anything of it at first, too drunk on being freshly mated. But almost three weeks after their first time…Poe showed no signs of slowing down. The stories she’d heard about the dangers of shifter/mortal mating seemed clear, but so far, they didn’t seem to apply. And that frightened her. More than she wanted to admit. She was afraid that she’d _forget_ he was mortal and hurt him accidentally. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

Rey couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with her mate, even though everything appeared to be fine. Poe seemed perfectly healthy and happy and as his mate, that was all she wanted. If something _was_ wrong, they needed to find out what it was. _Before_ she went into heat. Her baser instincts would be almost overwhelming; Poe wouldn’t be able to stop her if she lost control.

“Everything okay?” Poe asked. “You seem…distracted.”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

Poe laughed. “Me?” He slipped his hand in hers and squeezed. “I finally get to show you off as my _wife_ , Rey. I’m fantastic.”

She couldn’t help but smile; his happiness was infectious. “I don’t know much about being a wife.”

“You’re doing great so far. It’s just the mortal version of mating. And we do _that_ very well.” He stoked her knuckles with his thumb. “Seriously though, the two things seem pretty similar. It’s caring more about your partner’s happiness more than your own. It’s building a life together. We’re doing that. There’s no limit to how happy we can be, Rey. I believe that.”

He was _so_ certain; she felt bad for being suspicious. But how could she not? Because she _did_ care about his happiness. She cared abut building a life _together._ She couldn’t help but worry about him; he was so very fragile. “I love you so much,” she replied softly.

“Love you too, Sunshine.” The nickname was new, but Poe thought it was appropriate. Sunshine was warmth and light and happiness. That was what Rey meant to him. Every day was a new adventure.

As they approached the village, Beebee remained close. He’d been having fun playing fetch and chasing rabbits along the way, but he seemed to pick up on Rey’s lingering anxiety. The little Pomeranian stayed close to her; Rey smiled to herself. The dog had come a long way from when she first arrived. Now they were best friends.

“I’m right here,” Poe murmured, squeezing her hand. “If it’s too much, we’ll leave. No questions asked.”

Rey nodded gratefully. It was so different from the last time she was here. Of course, she saw it from a wolf’s perspective then. Everything seemed so much smaller. There weren’t many people out and about, surely due to the weather. It had been getting colder over the last couple of weeks; winter would descend on the valley soon. That was one of the reasons Rey insisted they make this trip; it was time to start prepping for the winter weather. She needed to see this through.

Poe led her down the main street to Nien’s store. The bell chimed as they walked in, but the store appeared empty. Rey’s eyes widened in wonder as she tried to soak it all in. She’d never seen anything like it! The shelves were just piled high with _stuff._ Bolts of cloth, hammers, nails, kitchen necessities, spices, salt, and more things she couldn’t even name. Her world had nothing like this; the pack worked to provide for each other. Survival was a communal effort.

It took Poe a moment to realize Rey wasn’t beside him. “Rey? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just…wow.”

Poe smiled. “Anything you want, it’s yours.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t…” They were there for necessities; she didn’t need a gift!

He rubbed her lower back. “Just think about it. We don’t have to _just_ get things we need.”

“Okay.”

The door to the back storage opened; the owner of the shop stepped through. “Poe!”

“Nien!” Poe hurried over to the short round man and shook his hand. Rey had never seen a mortal like that. Short, balding with huge black eyes, this man was almost as wide as he was tall. It was impossible to tell his age and he smelled like…fish? A frog? It was difficult for Rey to pin down.

“How are things at your place?” the shopkeeper asked.

“Good! Really good. We do need a few things though.” Poe patted his pack. “I’ve brought the last of the wild blueberries. How much do you think they’ll get me?”

But Nien wasn’t paying attention to Poe anymore. His beady gaze turned to Rey. “And who is this?”

Poe held out his hand; Rey took it, smiling nervously. Her mate smiled back, his handsome face alight with happiness. “Nien, I’d like you to meet my wife, Rey.”

Nien blinked in surprise. “Wife, eh? Wasn’t sure you were the marrying kind, Poe!”

Poe laughed, unfazed. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him; he was far too happy. “Perhaps it just took meeting the right girl.”

Nien eyed Rey; she struggled not to fidget. Poe was the only mortal she’d ever been truly comfortable with. “Well, she’s certainly a pretty one.”

“Rey, this is Nien Nunb. He was a friend of my mother’s and he runs the store.”

He seemed harmless enough, though Rey couldn’t miss the firearms stacked behind the counter. “Hello.”

“Oh! A northern girl, eh! I like her already.”

It looked like Nien was going to approach, but Poe interceded. “Nien, what we’re really here for are some clothes for Rey.”

“You’ll be needing all the regular things too, I reckon.”

Poe nodded. “Guilty. You can have everything we’ve brought and I’m sure there are some things around the store that need doing?”

“Always, always. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Great! Just show us where to go.”

Nien scoffed. “I’m not asking your lovely young wife to work!”

Rey suppressed a grin; instead, she shared a knowing look with Poe. “It’s really okay,” she replied. “I’m, uh, stronger than I look.”

Nien shook his head. “It’s just not right. You get what you need. If you don’t mind, I’d ask your husband to help me load up the wagon for my weekly deliveries.”

Poe mouthed “sorry” to her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. “We’ll be right outside.”

“I should hear the bell, but holler if anyone comes by,” Nien assured her. “And you pick something nice for yourself. On the house.”

“No, I couldn’t…”

“Think of it as a belated wedding present.” Nien glanced at Poe, a fond look on his face. “It’s the least I can do. His mother would be pleased to see him so happily settled.”

Rey blushed. “Okay. Thank you. It means a lot to us.”

Nien ducked his head, suddenly bashful. “You go on now. I have him back to you soon.”

Rey spent the next couple of hours wandering the store. There wasn’t a _large_ selection of clothing, but she managed. She piled up the shirts and trousers behind the counter; she got a couple for Poe as well, since he’d ruined several of his shirts that she liked to borrow. The selection of women’s dresses was even slimmer; she suspected that many of the women in the village made their own clothes, based on the bolts of cloth she saw. Rey had never been good at that; she wore her mother’s hand me downs when she got big enough. But there were a couple of dresses that she liked. One was a green sundress with a flower pattern that would be perfect when summer returned. The other was a soft yellow; Rey liked it because of Poe’s new name for her, Sunshine. No one had ever given her a nickname; she cherished it. She hoped Poe liked it.

Once while she was shopping, another customer entered the shop. It was an older man, mid-fifties; he carried himself with some authority. Nien hurried in before Rey could yell; her enhanced hearing helped her identify the man. It was Cham Syndulla, the leader of the town. Poe had mentioned him once or twice and not in a friendly way. Rey stayed out of their way, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

“Sunshine?” Poe called.

“Over here!”

Poe found her behind the counter, evaluating the sheer number of items she’d selected. “That’s, uh, a lot.”

Rey frowned. She was afraid of that. “We can come back. I don’t need all this.” She reached for a couple of the shirts and trousers, but Poe stopped her with a gentle hand.

“Hey, you’re starting from scratch,” he reminded her. “We knew this could happen.”

“But it’s so much. How are we going to get it home?”

“Nien is about to do his deliveries. Let me ask him if we can borrow his wagon when he gets done. In exchange, we can mind the store for him. Sound good?”

“Okay.” As it turned out, Nien thought this was a wonderful solution. He hated losing money while the store was closed. As long as they restocked the shelves, he would consider them even.

The moment Nien left, Poe sighed in relief. “Hopefully, no one will come by. Then it’ll be like getting all this stuff for free.”

“Poe!” She was still figuring out how mortal currency worked, but it didn’t seem right to get their haul for nothing.

“Not entirely! Loading that wagon was hard work!”

Rey laughed. “I’m sorry I missed it then.”

Poe smirked. “I’ll bet you are.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Rey relaxed in his hold, at peace for the first time since they entered the village. “You okay?”

She rested her head on his shoulder and tightened her grip on his waist. “I’m okay. I’ll be better when we leave here.”

He rubbed her back, his fingers brushing just under her shoulder blade. “Me too.” He could sense her discomfort; he didn’t blame her one bit. If he ever found out _who_ shot her, he wasn’t sure he could be responsible for his actions. No one hurt his mate.

She didn’t want to leave his arms, but they were supposed to be minding the store. “Should we…”

“Actually do something? Probably.” He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. “Let’s crate up our things first.”

They found some empty crates in the back; they filled three of them with the necessities Rey had chosen. Rey wrapped her dresses in plain brown paper; she wanted them to be a surprise for her mate when they returned home. Rey used her superior strength to carry the crates outside; she heard the bell chime. So much for having a few hours to themselves. She was about to reenter the shop when she realized the newcomer was female. Rey tensed immediately, her hands curling into fists. Her instincts were screaming at her to get to her mate, but she was supposed to be an ordinary human. She took several deep breaths before stepping out from the back of the shop.

Poe’s face lit up the moment he saw her. “Rey! There you are.”

“And who is this?” the female asked. She was shorter than Rey; her dark hair coiled up in a bun at the back of her head. Her dark brown eyes looked at Rey warily.

“Paige, this is my wife, Rey,” Poe said, slipping his arm around Rey’s waist.

Paige blinked in shock. “ _Wife?_ Oh! Well, um, congratulations!”

Poe’s fingers moved in soothing circles on Rey’s hip; he could feel the tension in her. “Thank you. Now what can we do for you? Nien’s making his deliveries, but I’m sure Rey and I can help you.”

Paige still seemed very flustered. And…annoyed? Rey didn’t have any experience with mortal females. Paige ignored her almost entirely, directing her words to Poe. The woman had a list of things she needed; they decided to divide it up. Rey took her half of the list and went out onto the floor of the shop to collect the requested items. She returned in about five minutes to find her mate up on a ladder while Paige directed him.

And she was staring at his ass.

Rey’s grip on the jar she was holding tightened instinctively; it shattered in her hand. The noise got the attention of her mate; Poe hopped down and rushed to her side. “Rey! Sweetheart, what happened?”

Rey picked a piece of glass out of her hand; it was bleeding. “I’m okay.”

“You’re bleeding all over my new apron!” Paige cried.

“Stuff it, Paige,” Poe growled. He knew Rey would heal quickly, but Paige couldn’t know that. He rushed Rey to the back and wrapped her hand up in some rags he found. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.”

Rey paced back and forth, an unfamiliar emotion clawing at her insides. She was angry and frustrated with herself for losing control, but this was more than that. She didn’t want that mortal near her mate! Poe was _hers_. Rey sniffed the air; she could _smell_ it. She could smell that mortal’s attraction to her mate. Everything in her demanded she rip that mortal’s throat out for coveting what was hers, but she had to be careful. No one could know the truth about her. It would put both her and Poe at risk. And she would not risk him.

The bell chimed again; Paige was gone. Poe reappeared, looking concerned. “Sunshine?”

She rushed at him; Poe hit the shelves with a thud, his grunt of surprise cut off by her hungry kiss. He wrapped his arms around her automatically; the jumble of emotions he felt was overwhelming. He broke the kiss when he finally needed to breathe; Rey’s lips slid over his jaw and neck. She sucked greedily on his pulse; Poe bit back a groan. “Rey,” he gasped. “Rey, sweetheart, slow down.”

“Why?” She didn’t even wait for a response, kissing him again. Poe groaned as her clever hands squeezed his ass; need settled in his groin.

“This…a wolf…thing?” he panted, twisting them so Rey was against the now closed door.

“Mine,” Rey growled, pulling him flush against her. She moaned softly as he thrust against her; her aggression was very arousing.

“Hmmm, so this is you jealous,” he whispered, amused. He kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear, making her shiver. “I like it.” He squeezed the soft flesh of her hips, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

“She wanted what’s mine,” Rey declared, pulling on his sweater.

“Who, Paige?” He laughed. “Not my type, sweetheart.” He kissed her, exploring her mouth thoroughly. “I have exactly what I want right here.”

But this intense desire to claim him would not leave her. She needed him. Right now. “So, take what’s yours,” she challenged.

“Right here?”

She palmed his now prominent erection. _“Yes.”_

“Fuck.” Poe was boiling in the heavy sweater; he yanked it over his head while Rey worked his fly. The moment his sweater hit the floor, Poe pulled her skirt up, thankful that she was in a dress for once. She got his pants open and over his hips; her hand curled around his cock. Poe groaned, rocking into her hand. “Let’s see if you’re ready for me,” he breathed, slipping his hand between her thighs. His fingers came away wet and slick; Rey whined in complaint.

“Poe…don’t tease.”

“Hang on.” Rey yelped as he picked her up and wound her legs around his waist. She clung to his neck, her blunt nails digging into his skin as her mate claimed her once more. She moaned in pleasure, arching against the door. Poe kissed her to keep her quiet, his hips rocking into her steadily. The door rattled in its frame with each thrust; there was no hiding what they were doing. That only spurred Poe on, her sheath tight and wet and perfect.

Rey threaded her fingers in his curls, angling his head so she could kiss him. She nipped at his bottom lip, reminding him who he belonged to. “Mine,” she gasped.

“Only yours,” he agreed, pistoning inside her over and over. “Always.”

Rey fumbled with the fabric bunched at her waist, pulling it aside. She hooked one hand behind his neck and reached between them with the other. Poe groaned as she touched herself, rubbing her swollen clit with quick strokes. “Feels so good,” she panted. “Don’t stop.”

Poe leaned his forehead against hers, his gaze riveted on where they were joined. How could she imagine he could want anything else? She was perfect. His beautiful mate. “Close. Come for me, love.”

Rey keened as his grip on her hips tightened, his thrusts rougher and deeper. It was exactly what she needed to fly over the edge, a hoarse cry on her lips. Poe didn’t stop, rutting into her until his own orgasm washed over him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, stifling his groan as his body buzzed with pleasure.

Rey ran her fingers through his curls, soothing him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Poe frowned as he gently set her down. “Why on earth would you be sorry?”

“We’re trying to be normal and I…” She held up her hand; the skin was already knitting back together. “I didn’t expect to feel like this.”

“Jealousy? Yeah, it sucks.”

She cupped his cheeks. “Can you forgive me?”

Poe turned his head and brushed his lips across her healing palm. “Rey, there’s nothing to forgive. You can’t change what you are. I love and accept everything about you, wolf possessiveness and all.”

She smiled. “I thank Fate every day for you. She chose my mate well.”

“I’m glad she did. I couldn’t imagine being this happy.” He pressed a kiss to her lips then backed up. He started righting his clothes while Rey worked on getting cleaned up. It didn’t look like they’d broken anything, thank goodness. It was a little difficult to pay attention to trivial things like that when his mate needed him.

“How do I look?”

Poe turned, unable to stop his smile. “Beautiful as always.”

Rey smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. “I’m not used this. Dresses, I mean.”

“Well, it suits you.”

She flushed. “Good to know.”

Poe arched a brow at her. “Rey Kenobi, are you up to something?”

She giggled. “Maybe.”

“Have I told you how much I love surprises?” He closed the space between them and swept her into his arms. Their lips met in a tender kiss; Poe led them to a stack of crates so he could hold her in his lap. Nien would understand if they just stayed in the back until he returned. Right? Because Poe couldn’t think of a better place to be.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. A few minutes later the bell chimed again. Reluctantly, Rey slithered off his lap and stood. “Maybe you should go?”

Poe took her hand. “Together.”

Rey nodded. They walked out to the front of the store, hand in hand. An older man stood by the counter. “Poe? Poe Dameron?”

“It’s been a long time, Wedge.”

“Snap said he saw you a couple of weeks ago, but I didn’t believe it.”

“I come through every few weeks. Usually just by the store though.” Poe snorted. “I know where I’m not wanted.”

Wedge opened his mouth to argue, but his gaze settled on Rey. “And who is this?”

Rey fought the urge to recoil. Something about this man was familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Fortunately, Poe was there. “This is my wife, Rey.”

Like everyone else that day, Wedge appeared stunned at Poe’s seemingly sudden “marriage.” He looked from one to the other, his eyes alighting on the silver band on Rey’s finger. “Your mother’s ring, eh?”

Poe always wondered if there was some history between his mother and Wedge. The man just never liked him. Aside from who his father was (which wasn’t Poe’s fault), he couldn’t think of another reason for the animosity. “I think she would have wanted it.”

“We’ll never know, will we?”

Poe clenched his jaw. “Is there something you need, Wedge?”

“Where’s Nien?”

“Making his deliveries. Rey and I are minding the store for him.”

“Norra will kill me if I don’t come home with the supplies she asked for,” Wedge replied, trying to sound jovial. It sounded fake to Poe’s ears. “You’ll learn the best wife is a happy wife, Poe.”

“We’re pretty happy already, aren’t we, Rey?”

She smiled and squeezed his fingers. “Yeah, we are.”

Poe held out his hand. “Let’s see what we can do.”

They looked over Wedge’s list; it seemed pretty standard to Poe. Rey went to measure out bolts of cloth; he worked on the dry goods, like flour and sugar. He figured the quicker they got Wedge out of the shop the better. Between the two of them, it went quickly. After about ten minutes, Wedge’s order was piled on the counter.

Rey froze. “What’s that?”

Poe followed her shaking finger. “Oh shit.” It was an animal trap. “Why the hell do you need an animal trap, Wedge?!”

The older man was taken aback by Poe’s vehemence. “Didn’t you hear? There are wolves about! I aim to protect me and mine from those filthy scavengers.”

Rey recoiled in horror; she _knew_ why that voice sounded familiar. It was _him._ This was the man that shot her and left her for dead. This man was everything she was raised to fear. She dashed for the back, bile rising in her throat.

Poe staggered; terror and pain that was not his own seized his chest. Wedge made a snide remark, but Poe ignored him. He needed to get to his mate. He ran after Rey, finding her cowering a corner, shaking. “What’s wrong?” He hugged her close, stroking her hair. “I’m right here, sweetheart. Shhh.”

Rey held on to him for dear life, struggling to breathe. She could feel the phantom pain of the buckshot, hear the mad shouts of the men that chased her. “I’m s-s-s-orry,” she stuttered. She took a deep breath. “I just…”

“Shhh.”

Rey shook her head. “It was him, Poe. I remember his voice.”

“Who was what? Wedge?” Poe knew Rey to only be terrified of one thing. Men and their guns. It was why he’d locked his away and vowed never to use it again. And that was when he understood why Rey was so terrified. Wedge. He shot her. That man outside _shot_ his mate and left her for _dead._

He wasn’t even aware that he was moving until he saw Wedge’s bewildered face. Poe’s fist smashed into the older man’s jaw; pain radiated up his arm from several broken knuckles, but it didn’t matter. His own pain was irrelevant. All that mattered was making this man _pay_. Wedge dropped to the ground, desperately trying to shield his face from the blows. Rage like Poe had never experienced flowed through him, fueling his fists.

“Poe! No!” Rey leaped over the counter and grabbed Poe’s arms. “Stop! Please!” He fought her, incoherent with rage. He shouldn’t have been able to fight her, not for long. She grabbed him around the middle and tugged with all her strength; they tumbled to the ground. For a moment, Rey thought he might strike her, but his eyes cleared once he _saw_ her. He sagged in her arms, confused, ashamed and exhausted. Rey held him close, stroking his back. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Truthfully, she wasn’t sure he was okay. Deep down, she was petrified for him. For _them._

Something was very, very wrong with her mate and she didn’t know what it was. There was only one thing she could think of that could be causing these changes. She hadn’t wanted to admit it to herself, because it was the one thing she was most terrified of. Ever since she realized Poe was meant to be her mate, she fought it. She fought it precisely for this reason. These were the signs of a werewolf. The fate worse than death.

But it couldn’t be! She would know if she’d bitten him! Right?

“Rey?”

“Hmmm?”

Poe looked at her with terrified eyes. It shattered her heart. “What’s wrong with me?”

“I don’t know. But I _promise_ you, we’ll find out.” It was time to see Maz, no matter the risk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to get interesting for our pair. Warning: there is a minor character death in this chapter. Enjoy!

The walk back to the cottage was a blur. Poe’s hand throbbed, but that pain was nothing compared to the dread in his stomach. He didn’t know what had come over him. He’d never felt anger and rage like that. Rey held his uninjured hand the whole way; he could sense her worry. It distressed him to see her so; he knew she would blame herself for whatever was going on.

What _was_ going on? What was wrong with him? Until the revelation about Wedge, Poe didn’t think anything was different. He hadn’t brawled like that since he was a teenager. But that? That wasn’t a brawl. What he did to Wedge was revenge. The implacable rage, the need to _hurt_ the one who’d hurt his mate. It blindsided him. He seemed to lose all rational thought. Was it just because of the mating bond? Rey tried to warn him that there could be unintended consequences. He didn’t listen because it didn’t matter. He couldn’t deny the way he felt about her. As Rey liked to say, Fate brought them together. He believed it was for a reason.

Rey dropped the heavy backpack the moment they entered the cottage. She shoved as much of the clothing into the pack as she could; there was no way Nien would allow them to use his wagon. Indeed, it was unlikely they would ever be able to enter the village again. Word of what happened would spread. But that was a problem for another day. Right now, all she was worried about was her mate.

“Rey…”

She hugged him fiercely. “This is my fault,” she murmured. “I am so, so sorry.”

Poe held her tightly, ignoring the pain in his hand. “You didn’t make me do anything, sweetheart.”

A tear slid down her cheek. “Don’t you see, Poe? If you’d never met me…if I’d had the strength to leave…this wouldn’t be happening.”

He brushed the tears away with his thumb. “No, Rey. _No._ I don’t care what’s going on with me, I could _never_ regret finding you. _Never_ , do you understand me?”

“Aren’t you afraid?”

He swallowed. “A little. But seeing you like this is worse. If I had it to do all over again, I would still choose you.”

Rey sniffed, hugging him again. She felt him wince. “Oh, your hand! Let me see.” They hurried over to the fireplace; it took about ten minutes to get it relit. His hand was badly bruised; he winced as she probed the bones. “Two of them are broken,” she said sadly.

“I barely felt it. Nothing mattered but smashing his face to a pulp.”

Rey brushed her lips to his broken skin. “I’m still sorry.”

“Why did I react like that? Was that another wolf thing?”

“I don’t know.” Rey bit her lip, debating if she should tell him of her suspicions. In the end, she couldn’t lie to him. “Do you remember what I told you? About werewolves?”

Poe frowned. “But you said that only happens when a shifter bites a mortal. You haven’t bitten me.”

Her fingers brushed his neck; there was a faint mark on his neck, a lovebite, one of many that she’d given him over the last few weeks. “Can we check? Just to be sure?”

Poe smirked. “You don’t need an excuse to get me naked, sweetheart.”

She smacked his chest. “Poe! I’m being serious.”

He sobered. “Sorry. I just hate seeing you so upset. None of this is your fault, Rey. You’ve done nothing but make me the happiest man in the world.” He tipped her chin up with his uninjured hand, forcing her to look at him. He smiled. “I wouldn’t change a single thing about you.”

“But this is what I’ve been afraid of. If this is my fault, if I did this to you…I couldn’t forgive myself, Poe. You’re my mate, I’m supposed to protect you.”

“What about that healer you talked about? Do you think she might know what’s happening?”

“She’s the only person I can think of who might.”

“Then we’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

Rey was so anxious, she considered arguing, but there was no point. It was already getting dark. She wrapped his hand in a makeshift splint so the bones could heal properly. After that, she _did_ strip him down and check every inch of him for bite marks. There were plenty of healing bruises, a few scratches, but no bite marks. What that was a relief, it only perplexed her further. If she hadn’t bitten him, what was causing the changes?

Endless speculation wasn’t going to get them any answers. They spent a subdued evening in front of the fire; Rey made dinner. It wasn’t anywhere near as good as Poe’s cooking, but it was edible. Rey fed him from her own hand; she didn’t want him impeding the healing process. He grumbled a little about her coddling, but it held no bite. She felt guilty enough already; he didn’t want to make things worse. Still, he drew the line when it carried over into their bed. Rey couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning, unable to settle down. Poe gently drew her close and started humming a lullaby. It was a song his mother used to sing to him, passed down in their family for generations. His low voice did the trick; after about fifteen minutes, she fell asleep. He kissed the crown of her head, trying to will himself to follow her.

It was tougher than he thought. He couldn’t get the image of Wedge’s broken and bleeding face out of his head. What really bothered him was his lack of guilt. Wedge did something Poe couldn’t forgive. The man hurt his mate. He tried to _kill_ her. Getting his face busted up seemed like a small price to pay in comparison. But deep down, Poe knew it was more than that. He would have killed Wedge if Rey hadn’t stopped him. And _that_ scared the shit out of him. He hadn’t thought himself capable of such a thing. But there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his mate. His love. His wife. Rey was everything to him. She talked about protecting him. Well, the reverse was true. He may only be mortal, but he would do everything he could to make sure she was safe. One day, he would do so for the family they would have together.

That made him smile. Yes, one day, they would have children. He could see them in his mind’s eyes, chasing Beebee through the yard while Rey smiled in exasperation. That lovely image was the last thing he saw before following Rey into sleep.

* * *

They set out shortly after first light. “How long do you think it will take to get there?” Poe asked, hefting his backpack. They weren’t sure how long they would be gone; they decided to split the supplies with them each carrying a pack.

“Skirting around the pack’s territory? Two, maybe three days.”

“And we need to do that, why?”

“We can’t be sure it’s safe. If anyone from the pack finds out about us…about you…”

“I’m not afraid, Rey.”

“Well, I am. I just found you. I can’t…” She sucked in a breath, her fear for him nearly choking her. And it wasn’t just fear of the pack or even fear of Ben. She’d kill them all before they laid a finger on her mate. She was afraid of what these changes were doing to him. The law in her world was clear. Werewolves were an abomination, a fate worse than death. Yet Rey knew in her heart, she couldn’t end his life, even if Maz revealed that Poe was a werewolf. She didn’t have the strength. And she couldn’t allow anyone else to either. Werewolf or not, she would fight to the death to keep him with her.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Poe murmured, cradling her cheek. “Nothing is going to happen, sweetheart. We’re going to find out what this is and deal with it. Together.”

“How are you so calm?”

Poe shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe because I know what my life was like before. Lonely. Empty. But now I have you. I just know that as long as we’re together, everything will be okay.”

“I want to believe that, Poe.”

He took her hand. “Until then, I’ll believe enough for both of us.” Beebee barked as they set off; they had a long walk ahead of them.

They disappeared into the woods, hand in hand. Rey was still tense and worried, but he tried to soothe her as best he could. They played with Bee again, sending him to fetch or watching him chase squirrels. Poe wasn’t sure where they were going, aside from northwest. Rey would stop every few hours and close her eyes, then inhale deeply. After this happened a few times, Poe asked what she was doing.

“Checking for other wolves. There have been wolves through here, but the scent is very faint. Probably weeks ago.”

“Are we near your pack’s territory?”

Rey nodded. “See that ridge over there through the trees?”

“That close, huh?”

She shivered. “It’s not funny, Poe.”

He gently rubbed her arm with his good hand. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around some of this, sweetheart. I’m not trying to be flippant, but it still feels kinda surreal.”

Rey cupped his cheek; his skin was warm to the touch, despite the chill. It was a forceful reminder that they needed to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. “I will _not_ allow anything to happen to you.”

“Something’s already happening, Rey. We both know that.”

She swallowed around the lump in her throat. “I love you just the way you are,” she said softly. “I don’t want things to change.”

He pulled her against his chest. “You’re assuming all change is bad, Sunshine. I can attest that it’s not. Just because we don’t understand it yet doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.”

“But what if…”

He placed a finger to her lips. “What ifs won’t get us answers, Rey. We can’t let them rule our lives. That’s not fair to either of us.”

Rey hugged him close; she knew he was right. He’d spoken such things before, the first time she tried to push him away. She thought then it was for his own safety, but it was really for hers. She was afraid to let him in because it meant that she could lose him. She’d lost so much already; losing her mate would be a hurt she couldn’t come back from. She would never be the same. And yet…she couldn’t deny herself the joy of being with him. Even something as simple as sitting in front of the fire or walking through the woods with him made her indescribably happy. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He brushed his lips over hers. “Come on, let’s get moving.”

They stopped to make camp at sunset. Beebee found a stack of old fallen trees; the way they were stacked and angled formed a little shelter out of the wind. They couldn’t risk a fire; dinner was some dried deer jerky and fruit. They slept huddled close together, with tiny Beebee at their feet. Poe slept fitfully, vivid dreams disturbing his rest. He was running, running _so fast,_ the world around him a blur. He was chasing something…a wolf? Brown fur, gray muzzle… _Rey._ He tried to call out for her, but nothing came out. Nothing human anyway.

The dreams jerked him awake several times; each time, Rey whispered soothing words until he slipped back into slumber. In the morning, he thought about telling her about the dreams, but they would only worry her. He refused to do that to her.

The trees thinned out as they moved away from the river. There was no discernable path that he could see, but Rey seemed to know where she was going. He was fascinated watching her navigate through the forest. She was in command of all her senses; it was incredible to see. And yet…he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was holding her back. He was sure that in her wolf form, she could have gotten to this healer faster. It just made him feel guilty all over again. What else was she giving up to be with him? He silently cursed his mortality; the last thing he wanted was to leave her. She was extraordinary; he was not.

Beebee barked sharply and ran back from whatever he’d been chasing. The little dog was shaking. Poe knelt, gently running his fingers over his head. “What’s the matter, buddy?” Beebee whined, pawing at the ground. Thinking perhaps his dog was hungry, Poe got some jerky out of his pack. Bee sniffed it, licked it, but ultimately, backed away. Rey appeared; the Pomeranian went right to her. “See? You’ve stolen my dog!”

Rey grinned. “I did no such thing!”

“He likes you more than me!” Poe countered. “He turned down  _food!”_

Rey looked down at the small dog. She ran her fingers through his soft fur; she felt him trembling. That was odd. “What’s the matter, Bee? You still love Poe, don’t you?” The Pomeranian barked. “Yeah, I love him too. He’s cute.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Maybe we should get going?”

“Okay.” But Beebee stayed close. Rey tried to play fetch, but the dog wasn’t having it. They crossed a small stream; Bee didn’t seem to mind splashing them as they crossed. Poe and Rey both cried out in annoyance. They weren’t soaked, but they were wet enough to force a change of clothes.

“Bad dog, Bee,” Poe scolded as he dropped his pack.  _“Bad dog.”_

“He didn’t mean anything by it, did you, Bee?” Rey asked, peeling off her jacket. Poe got overheated easily, so he wasn’t wearing as many layers as he should have. Rey’s pants were damp, but her jacket bore the brunt of the water.

“How much will this delay us?” Poe asked, trying to get his boots off so he could swap pants.

“If we hurry? Not long. We can still get there by nightfall.” Rey dug in her pack for her last set of spare clothes. The wind shifted; she caught a whiff of a faint familiar scent. She froze; the hairs stood up on the back of her neck. Beebee started pawing the ground again, growling at a spot across the stream. “Poe? Get behind me.”

“What’s wrong?” He was halfway through changing; leaves and sticks poked his bare feet. It was taking longer with only one hand.

“Just do it. Don’t argue.” She waited until her mate was safely behind her, then she stood. “I know you’re out there! Show yourself!”

“Rey, what is…” Poe trailed off as an enormous auburn wolf stepped out of brush. “Oh shit.”

Rey glared at the wolf. “Too cowardly to face me, Hux?”

Poe’s jaw dropped. She _knew_ this wolf! Was he from her pack? Rey projected deadly calm, but Poe felt the tension, fear, and strain she hid. She was afraid that she couldn’t protect him. Resentment rose in his throat; Poe could take care of himself! He didn’t have his rifle, but he knew his way around a knife.

Which was in his boot. Over five feet away.

“I have no quarrel with you, Hux,” Rey said to the wolf. “I suggest you leave now, before I have to kill you.”

That seemed to get the wolf’s attention. The damn thing gave her the wolf equivalent of a smirk, his tongue wagging along with his tail. Poe’s jaw dropped as the wolf started to shimmer. One moment it was a wolf, the next a tall pale naked man with bright red hair got to his feet. “You’ve had everyone quite worried, Rey,” the shifter said. Poe shuddered; his voice had an icky, _oily_ quality that he didn’t like. “Ben especially.”

Rey snorted. “He’s only sorry he lost his prize.”

“He’ll be pleased that I found you.”

“What did he promise you? Whatever it is, he won’t deliver. You know that. Ben only cares about himself.”

“You’re wrong. He cares about the prosperity of the pack. We can be the most powerful pack in this region if you just submit.”

“I will _never_ submit to that lunatic.”

Hux seemed to notice Poe for the first time. “Oh, you seem to have acquired a pet! How quaint!” Poe balled his uninjured hand; his jaw clenched as he took a step toward Rey. Hux frowned and sniffed the air. His eyes widened in horror. “You stupid _bitch,”_ he snarled. “You mated a _mortal?!”_

“I mated with someone I _love_ ,” Rey corrected. She looked over her shoulder. “Poe, whatever happens, _stay back.”_

“But Rey…”

“Please. I need you safe.”

Poe didn’t get the chance to respond. Hux shifted back into a wolf while they were talking and bounded toward Poe. She was a blur of motion, shoving Poe to the ground, then shifting herself. Her clothes shredded with ragged pieces sticking to her fur as she caught Hux in mid air. The two wolves tumbled to the ground, snapping and snarling at each other. Poe had never seen anything like it. His heart was in his throat as he watched Rey defend herself from Hux’s wild attacks. The other wolf had no discipline, batting at Rey or rushing her flank. She deflected him easily, but that didn’t stop Poe from crawling over to where his boots lay and grabbing his knife.

Rey snarled at Hux, resisting the urge to rush him. Keeping between Hux and Poe was her only priority. Hux had no such qualms; he tried repeatedly to get around her. Rey was lighter and quicker on her feet; she batted him away with a harsh bark. Hux snarled and leaped at her, finally losing patience. Rey jumped up and shoved him away with her front paws. She overbalanced, hitting the ground with a loud thump. She whined in pain, but forced herself back up. Hux regrouped and made a mad dash for Poe. Poe ran for the huge fallen log, but his injured hand hampered his attempt to climb over it. Out of _nowhere_ , Beebee rushed at the huge wolf, barking madly. Hux flung the little dog away with a paw; he landed a dozen feet away, motionless.

_ “Beebee!” _ Poe yelled. He turned toward the oncoming wolf, determined to defend himself, but once again Rey appeared. She flung herself at Hux, sending the two wolves tumbling toward the creek. They batted and snapped at each other; Poe saw fur flying. Hux’s greater weight enabled him to pin Rey to the ground on the edge of the creek; he lunged for her throat.

Poe wasn’t aware that he was moving until he was halfway to the struggling wolves. His hand throbbed and ached as he clutched the knife. He took a running leap, that same anger and rage from before fueling his body. He landed awkwardly, close to where Rey fought for her life. He cursed as he forced himself up and brought the knife down into the auburn wolf’s back. Hux howled in pain, giving Rey the chance to fling him off her with her back paws. Hux landed with a pained thud, struggling to stand. Rey never gave him the chance, leaping on top of him and ripping his throat out with her sharp teeth. Hux floundered, whining pitifully as he tried to get Rey off, but she quickly finished him off. The other wolf went still; Poe watched in amazement as he transformed back into a man.

Rey ignored Hux’s body, opting to wash herself in the creek. Relief flowed through her, though she took no pleasure in ending Hux’s life. She had no other choice. The moment he went after Poe, she had to end him. If she’d left him injured, he could have reported back to Ben and the pack. She couldn’t risk that.

Poe dashed over to his fallen dog. “Oh god, Bee,” he breathed, turning the Pomeranian over. He was still breathing, thank god. He stroked Bee’s soft orange and white fur, praying he wasn’t too badly injured. “What were you _thinking_ , you little lunatic?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Rey said, kneeling beside him. She rubbed his back, resting her head on his shoulder.

Poe fumbled for her hand, ignoring the pain in his own as he squeezed. “You scared the shit out of me, Sunshine.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“My hand hurts like a bitch, but I’m fine. I’m more worried about you and Bee.”

She knelt down beside the little dog, brushing her hands over his fur, probing for broken bones. “I think he’s going to be okay. He just has a bump on the head.”

“I’ve had him since he was a puppy,” Poe said, his voice cracking. “He’s my only friend.”

Rey hugged him awkwardly, the dog laying in the dirt between them. Poe’s shoulders shook as he sobbed into her neck. All the stress and terror of the last couple of days just rushed out of him; she let him get it out. Poe felt things deeply; it was one of the reasons she loved him so much. She soothed him as best she could, carding her fingers through his messy curls. “It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Poe pulled away, embarrassed as he brushed his tears away. He finally got a look at her face; he gasped. “Rey, your face…” He cradled her jaw; she had scratches across her left cheek and more on her neck and shoulders. “Do these hurt?”

She nodded. “A little. I’ll heal.” She reached for his hand. The splint was long gone; the skin was mottled with bruises. “I told you to stay back.”

“And let him kill you?” Poe shook his head. “Never gonna happen, sweetheart.”

Rey let out a laugh; she couldn’t help it. So stubborn, her mate. Stubborn, reckless, brave, loving. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Share a long happy life?”

“Sounds good to me.” She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. A chaste affirmation of life quickly grew heated with Rey sucking greedily on Poe’s tongue. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over the dog until she could settle in his lap. She threaded her fingers through his curls; Poe groaned into her mouth as she tugged on his hair. God, he’d almost lost her; his hands skimmed over her naked body, desperate to reaffirm that she was real.

Rey knew they needed to stop and get away from here as soon as possible, but she couldn’t stop kissing him. Poe’s lips were addicting on a normal day, but her fear for him overrode her good sense. He squeezed her ass and she groaned. “Poe…” she panted between kisses. “We need…to…go…”

“I know.” He didn’t stop touching her, leaving dirty streaks on her pale freckled skin. “Need you.”

Rey whined, heat pooling in her core. “Need you too…but not here.” She nipped at his lower lip, trying to reign in her desire. “Later.”

Poe huffed, but he nodded. “Okay. Okay.” He stole one last kiss from her lips before easing her off his lap. He breathed deeply, willing his erection to abate. It took longer than he thought. While he calmed down, Rey looked through their packs for something to wear. She found a pair of trousers and one of Poe’s flannel shirts; the flannel irritated her injuries but there was nothing she could do about that.

“What do we do about him?”

Rey turned; Poe stood over Hux’s body, his knife in his hand. “Burying him might slow down a pursuit.”

“Might?”

“My scent’s all over him. If a member of the pack finds him, they’ll know who killed him.”

That sounded ominous. “Rey…”

“He was going to kill my mate. That is unforgivable in my world.”

“Even if I’m mortal?”

Rey cradled his cheeks. “I think we both know you’re something else. I can’t explain it, but there is something _more_ about you. We need to find out what.” She didn’t dare give her fears about his otherness a voice; she didn’t want to scare him. She just knew she couldn’t be without him.

Poe carried a small spade in his pack; they used it to dig a shallow grave in the soft earth by the stream. By the time they finished, her scratches healed to the point that carrying her backpack was bearable. She cradled the still unconscious Beebee in her arms as they set off into the forest. She remained alert, even as they adjusted their route south a bit. Neither spoke much, each lost in thought. The life they thought they were building had been turned on its head; neither quite knew what to make of it.

This time, they trudged through the forest well past dark. Since Rey widened their route to avoid being caught again, she finally had to accept that they wouldn’t reach Maz until the following day. They needed a place to make camp.

“Do you hear that?” Poe asked.

Rey stopped. “Yeah, it sounds like a river.” That was good! It meant they were in the right place. She hadn’t visited Maz for many years; she was grateful her sense of direction hadn’t failed them.

“Think we can find a place to make camp nearby?”

“Probably. I wouldn’t mind getting clean either.” They walked in the direction of the gurgling stream; it glittered in the moonlight. They were days away from the full moon; it hung brightly in the sky.

“Look over there.”

Rey looked to her right. There was a rocky overhang, probably the remnants of an old waterfall. “Let’s gather some firewood.” She laid the sleeping dog on a rock at the entrance and dropped her pack. It took them about twenty minutes to gather enough wood for the night. Poe got to work getting the fire lit. His hand throbbed, but he ignored it. He didn’t want Rey fussing anymore than she already was.

Once the fire crackled merrily, Poe looked up. “Food or swim?”

“Swim, I think.” It was cold, but they didn’t have to be in the water long. She just wanted to wash the dirt and blood off. Poe nodded in agreement. They helped each other strip, leaving their clothes in a heap. Rey took Poe’s hands gingerly, guiding him to the water. To her shock, the water was warm. “Oh, I think we may have found a hot spring.”

Poe sighed as the warm water soaked into his sore muscles. “Ugh, that feels good.” He could feel the tension and fear leech out of him. Silt shifted under his feet; Rey ducked under the water, soaking her hair. She laughed as Poe did the same.

“Feel better?”

“Hmm, almost.” Poe grinned as he pulled her close, slanting his lips over her. Rey groaned into his kiss, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Still kissing, they moved further out into the spring; the water rose to their chests. Rey wound her legs around his waist, using the buoyancy of the water to hold her up. “How’s that?”

Poe squeezed her ass; even his hand felt better in the warm water. “Getting warmer.”

Rey smiled. “Yeah?”

Poe reached up and drew his thumb over one of her nipples; it hardened under his touch. Rey bit her lip, arching into him. “Now I think we’re on the right track.”

Rey threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged his lips back to hers. She kissed him hungrily, all the pent up fear and frustration from before seeking an outlet. She rocked against him; he swelled between her legs. “Oh god,” she whimpered, the firm ridge of his erection rubbing her clit. “Poe…”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

“Take me,” she pleaded softly. “Need to feel you inside me.”

“Fucking hell.” He hurried to do as she asked, angling her hips just right. They both groaned loudly as he entered her; Rey dug her nails into his skin as she stretched for him. Poe hissed in pleasure. “Feel good, love?”

“God yes.” She used her strength and the water to ride him slowly, plying him with wet needy kisses. Poe let her take what she needed, echoes of the terror she experienced for him flowing through their bond. He was warm and alive and just as hungry for her as she was for him. Water splashed around them as she moved, her hips slamming into his. Poe slipped his hand between them, seeking her clit. She cried out when he found it, stroking the swollen nub exactly the way she needed. Rey buried her face in his shoulder as she climaxed hard, trembling in his arms. Poe held her steady, grunting as he followed her. Rey clung to him, panting. Their hearts thudded in tandem, a sense of peace falling over them. They were together and safe. That was all that mattered.

Rey didn’t know how long they stayed like that. It might have been minutes or hours. At length, they did wash before heading back to their dry sanctuary. Poe built up the fire again; Rey found their blanket. They huddled as close to the fire as they dared while munching on some of the jerky they had left. Rey leaned her head on Poe’s shoulder, suddenly exhausted.

“Sleepy?” her mate asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

She was quiet for a long moment. “Poe?”

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t regret it.”

“What?”

“Killing Hux. I know I should but…”

“I know exactly how you feel. That’s how I feel about Wedge. Hurting you isn’t something I can forgive.”

“What are we going to do?”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “We’re going to find Maz and figure out what’s going with me. After that…we’ll take it as it comes.”

“What if we can’t go home? What if…” She’d only lived at the cottage for a few weeks, but it was more of a home to her than where she came from. She didn’t want to lose it.

“Shhh. Let’s take it one step at a time, okay?”

“Okay.” She let out a jaw cracking yawn; Poe nudged her with a soft smile. She got up and got dressed, then tossed him his clothes. Poe checked on Bee; the dog stirred. His soft brown eyes fluttered open. Poe sighed in relief. Rey made up a little bed beside them for Bee; she knew Poe would want him close. They huddled under the blanket; Poe hummed a lullaby until Rey fell asleep. Poe watched the fire for a long time. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was afraid to sleep. He didn’t know what he would see in his dreams. But exhaustion claimed him at last, dragging him into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been theorizing about what's going on with Poe, you're about to get answers. Let me know if you were right! Enjoy!

They left their makeshift sanctuary not long after first light. Poe looked exhausted. He was feverish. Rey had to coax him to eat; he tried to be noble and give her the last of their food, but she knew he needed it more than she did. She was so worried about him. Bee was still recovering from the fight with Hux; they had to take turns carrying him, which meant Rey couldn’t hold Poe’s hand. She missed that connection; she thought it could only help. Her mate was tired and withdrawn, more so than he’d ever been before. It scared her.

But they would reach Maz today. Then they could get some answers.

Poe could feel the worry coming off Rey in waves. He wished he could do more to reassure her, but the truth was, he didn’t know that everything would be alright. He wanted to believe it, but he was starting to not even recognize _himself_. He was properly frightened now; the uncertainty sat like a stone in his belly.

Rey sniffed the air; goosebumps rose on her skin. “Poe.”

“What is it?”

“Stay here.” She handed him Beebee and moved to the right. She looked up; a thick tree branch was bent at an unnatural angle. She followed it down; a rope was holding it in place. It was hard to see; the rope was cleverly camouflaged with vines. A trap? She found a heavy rock and chucked it in the direction of the trap. It sprung with a snap; the rock suddenly suspended in midair, bobbing at the end of the branch. “We’re not alone out here.”

“How did you even _see_ that?” Poe asked, staring at her in awe.

She pointed to where the rope was tied to the branch. “Branches don’t usually bend like that, especially ones that thick.”

“Who do you think set the trap?”

Rey shook her head. “Given the thickness of a branch, I have to think shifter. A mortal couldn’t do that. No offense.”

Poe shook his head. “None taken.”

“I don’t know why a shifter would set a trap though.”

“Perhaps,” a new voice said gravely, “it is because they do not wish to be disturbed.”

Rey turned, stunned. _“Maz?”_

A short dark skinned woman in her fifties stepped out from behind a tree. She was dressed in trousers and a shirt like Rey, but she had a leather cap on her head. Could _this_ be the woman they were looking for, Poe wondered. Rey said that Maz was old, older than any shifter in her pack. Poe knew enough about shifters now to know that age was relative. Rey was over twenty years older than he was, though she looked younger.

“Apologies for the precautions,” Maz said cheerfully. “I didn’t know who was approaching. No one has come this way in many years.”

“How did you know someone was coming?”

“The scent of death.”

Rey flinched. She hadn’t wanted to kill Hux, but he left her with no choice. “Maz, I swear we can explain.”

Max looked past her; her beady eyes fixed on Poe. “Who is this, child?”

Rey turned and beckoned Poe closer. He hesitated, still unsure what to make of the newcomer. Rey slipped her arm around his waist. “This is my mate, Poe.”

Maz’s eyes twinkled. “Mate? How wonderful!”

Rey’s brow knitted in confusion. “Maz, Poe is mortal.”

But Maz was unfazed. “Is he though?” She approached them, her hand outstretched. Poe blinked in surprise as she took his injured hand in hers. They watched as the old shifter closed her eyes and breathed deeply. After a dozen or so breaths, Maz opened her eyes. “It is as I suspected.”

“What?” Rey demanded. “What is it?”

Maz ignored her, her dark eyes focused on Poe. It was a bit unnerving if he was being honest with himself. “I can feel him. The wolf that runs under your skin.”

Poe gave his head a little shake, convinced he heard her wrong. “I’m sorry, _what?”_

“Maz, that doesn’t make sense,” Rey countered. “Poe is mortal. Human.”

Maz huffed. “If that were true, then why did you come here?” Rey opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. Maz held out her hands. “Come. We have much to discuss. And you both look half starved!”

Still reeling from Maz’s pronouncement, they followed her into the forest. The trees thinned out to reveal a small stone cottage with a thatch roof. It was old; moss and vines grew in the gaps between stones. The glass was thicker at the bottom, having settled from being in one place for many, many years. Poe couldn’t help but notice a couple of threadbare patches in the roof and stones missing from the chimney.

The interior was sparse but clean. A bearskin rug lay in front of the hearth, another covered the single bed in the corner. Much like his cottage, all the furniture was handmade, but these pieces were etched with carvings. “It’s not much,” Maz said, noting his gaze. “But it’s home.”

“I didn’t mean to stare,” Poe apologized.

“You have never seen a shifter’s home, young man?”

Poe shook his head. “No.”

Maz looked from Poe to Rey. “It seems I am not the only one with a story to tell, my dear.”

She bade them to sit and make themselves at home while she fixed them some lunch. Rey offered to help, but Maz wouldn’t hear of it. They settled poor Bee on a bed made of their coats by the fire; he whined balefully. “It’s okay, Bee,” Rey soothed. “Just rest.” She brushed a kiss to his fur then stood to find Poe staring at them. “Hey, you okay?”

Poe shook his head. “No. I don’t think I am.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. He held onto her like a lifeline; she couldn’t imagine how confusing and scary this must be for him. “I love you,” she whispered. “No matter what happens, I need you to remember that, okay?”

Poe buried his nose in the crook of her neck; he needed her familiar scent to soothe his frayed sense of self. “Love you too, Sunshine.”

She carded her fingers through his hair; gradually, he relaxed. She kissed him tenderly, then drew him over to the bench to sit. She didn’t stop him when he pulled her close; she needed the comfort as much as he did. It had been an intense few days; their life as they knew it had been turned upside down. Would anything be the same?

Poe kissed her hair; his eyes fixed on the flames in the hearth. He kept turning Maz’s words over and over in his mind, trying to make sense of them. A wolf under his skin? What did that mean? _Could_ he be a werewolf like Rey feared? He felt different, but a werewolf? He prayed that wasn’t the case. Rey would only blame herself, but whatever was happening wasn’t her fault. He chose to be with her. He couldn’t bring himself to regret that choice because she made him happy.

Maz appeared with some bowls of stew. “You should eat,” she scolded gently. “You need your strength. Both of you.”

The lovers broke apart to heed her; Poe’s stomach growled with hunger. Suddenly, he was ravenous. He dove into the delicious smelling stew while Maz and Rey stared at him. “What?”

Maz nodded sagely. “I believe there will be time enough for explanations. It is clear the two of you have had an ordeal.” She went to see Bee; the little dog perked up under her ministrations. Miraculously, the shifter got Bee to eat and drink, soothing Poe’s fears for his companion.

They each had seconds before Maz finally settled down to talk. She took the seat closest to the fire, a steaming mug of tea in her hands. “How did you find each other?”

Rey shared a look with Poe; he took her hand in his, nodding reassuringly. She smiled at him; he always knew exactly what she needed. So, she started the story. The idea of her mating Ben, the foul things she overheard him say, her decision to run. When she got to what happened at the village, Poe flinched, squeezing her hand tightly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek; Poe let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Sorry, go ahead.”

“Well, the next part belongs to you,” she reminded him.

“Oh. Right.” He recalled finding Rey and his decision to bring her home. “I couldn’t leave her there, you know?”

Maz smiled. “It was very noble to bring a stranger into your home. Not many would do the same.”

Poe shrugged. “It was the right thing to do. Anyway, I got the shrapnel out and sewed her up. Then _insisted_ she stay.”

Rey grinned. “I didn’t listen.” She turned back to Maz. “I guess I knew Poe was different. When I realized that he could be my mate…I was scared. I didn’t want to hurt him. So, I left.”

“And I coaxed her back.”

Maz chuckled. “It seems you have met your match for stubbornness, Rey.”

Rey flushed. “I think you’re right.”

Maz set her tea aside. “It brings me joy to see you happily mated. Your father would be proud of you.”

“Do you think so?”

“Why would you doubt that?”

She shrugged. “All he did was warn me about mortals,” she said, dejected. “How they couldn’t be trusted, and we should fear them. I nearly abandoned my true mate because I was afraid.”

Maz sighed. “Our kind have always had an uneasy relationship with mortals. With that have come certain…shall we say, prejudices.”

“A man shot Rey,” Poe growled. “Some mortals _can’t_ be trusted.”

“A shifter tried to mate Rey against her will or desire,” Maz reminded him. “Our lifespans may differ, but we are all flawed creatures.”

That reminded Rey of their reason for coming. “Maz, what did you mean before? About Poe.”

Maz’s smile was warm, which surprised them both. They shared a look, wondering what she could be so happy about. “I have not seen one such as your mate in centuries, Rey. Even in my time, such shifters were exceedingly rare.”

“But I’m not a shifter,” Poe argued. “I’m mortal.”

“So, you haven’t been experiencing fevers? Sweats? Feats of strength you don’t understand? Irrational rages? Wolf dreams?”

Poe’s head snapped up. “How did you know about the dreams?”

Rey frowned. “Dreams? What dreams?”

He sighed. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Rey stood up, frustrated. “You didn’t want to _worry_ me?!”

She stalked off; Poe hurried after her. “Sunshine…”

“Don’t,” she hissed, hurt.

He flinched. “I’m _sorry_. I didn’t understand what the dreams were. They only started a couple of nights ago. We were on our way here. You were dealing with so much; I didn’t want to pile on another thing.” He ran his left hand through his curls. “You’ve taken such good care of me, sweetheart. This has been terrifying because I don’t understand what’s happening. I guess I was trying to protect you, the way you’ve protected me.”

A tear slid down her cheek; she could feel his pain and regret. Rey turned and flung herself into his arms. Poe held her tight, ignoring the flair of pain in his hand as he rubbed her back. “Don’t ever do that again,” she breathed. “Please.”

“I promise. I _promise_ , love.” He sealed his vow with a kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

Poe stole another kiss from her lips before coaxing her back to their bench. Maz waited patiently. “I’m sure you have questions,” she said.

“A few,” Poe replied, still unable to believe Maz’s assertion. “What’s happening to me?”

“Are you _sure_ Poe’s not a…werewolf?” Rey asked, her voice cracking on the last word.

“A werewolf?” Maz laughed. “The signs are similar, yes. But no. Your mate is not a werewolf.”

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t changed him against his will. “Thank god.”

“But he _is_ changing.”

Rey’s head shot up, clearly horrified. Poe cut in before she could find words. “What do you mean, changing?”

Maz glanced from one mate to the other. “It is a long story. As I said, a shifter like you has not been seen for centuries.”

“But how can Poe be a shifter?” Rey demanded. “He’s mortal. I scented it the moment I woke up!”

“And so he is. But not for much longer. The symptoms you’ve been experiencing? Your mortality is burning away, leaving only your true self. Your wolf.”

“But _how?_ Rey said shifters are born not made. She said that if she bit me, I’d become a werewolf. But she hasn’t bitten me.”

“She is quite right. The story goes back to the very origins of our species.” Maz got up and retrieved a very old leather-bound book from under her bed. “This book traces the history of our kind. It has been in my family for generations. We have jealously guarded it against those who would see it destroyed.”

“Why would anyone want our history destroyed?”

Maz handed the book to Rey. “Can you not think of a reason?”

The book fell open in her lap. The pages were brittle; she had to be careful with it. The first few pages were filled with names and lines that connected them. An elaborate—and complicated—family tree. She scanned for her own family; the Kenobis were there, going back at least ten generations.

Poe saw something strange. “Wait, go back,” he said, tapping Rey’s arm.

“Where?”

Poe flipped back two pages. “There.” He pointed at the name. The ink was faded, but it was unmistakable. _Bey._ “That’s my mother’s last name.”

“And now you begin to see.” Maz looked quite pleased with herself.

Poe frowned. “I still don’t understand.”

“Mortals and shifters share a common ancestor,” Maz explained. “No one knows what triggered the change in the very first shifter; that is lost to history. But as the shifter population increased, their relations with their human families grew strained. The mortals were jealous, you see. They started to chase their shifter relations away or angry mobs would kill them. We learned to fend for ourselves and stick to our own kind.”

“So, you’re saying that Poe is descended from shifters?”

Maz nodded. “As the two kinds separated, shifters with mortal parents became fewer, until it ended entirely. Yet, the possibility always remained. Especially when a shifter mated with a mortal.”

“Is that the reason for the stories?” Rey asked. “To convince shifters not to mate with mortals?”

“Indeed. Some shifters are fanatical about it. If they knew our true origins, they would not believe it.”

“But how does that explain what’s happening to me?” Poe asked, still confused.

“You, my young friend, are the rarest of all. Both of your parents were mortal, yes?”

“As far as I know.”

Maz reached over and touched the book. “Your mother’s family is in here?” Poe nodded. “Then it is a certainty that there is a shifter in your father’s background as well. You are a mortal descendant of shifters that has mated with a shifter. To trigger the changes you’re experiencing, you must have ingested some of your mate’s blood.”

“But I didn’t…” Poe’s jaw dropped, the memory suddenly clear. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Rey asked, worried.

“I bit you,” Poe replied slowly. “The first time we…” He looked into her hazel eyes. “Remember? I made a joke about it?”

Rey blanched. “What have I done?”

“You didn’t do anything,” he assured her. He turned to Maz. “So, what does this mean? Will I be like Rey?”

“Indeed, and very soon.”

Rey shook her head. She stood up; the book clattered to the ground. “No! This isn’t happening. Maz, you have to make it stop!”

“But why?” Poe demanded. “Don’t you want me to be like you?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Poe knew that her fear and worry were genuine, but he couldn’t help but see this as a good thing. “Then explain to me what you mean, Rey,” he snapped. “Because I don’t understand.”

“Maz, tell him.”

“Tell him what, dear?”

“That this is a not a good thing!”

“I’m afraid I agree with your mate, Rey. And besides, the process can not be stopped. Poe will be a shifter by the next full moon.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “That’s tomorrow night!” This was too much for her to process. How could she explain to her beloved mate that she didn’t _want_ him to change? She adored him exactly as he was! She recalled vividly her first change; it wasn’t a pleasant experience. She didn’t want Poe to go through that. She was a child the first time she shifted; Poe was an adult. They had no idea what it would do to him! Unable to look at Poe, she ran.

“Rey! Wait!” Poe cried.

“Give her a moment,” Maz said quietly.

Poe groaned. “I can _feel_ her terror,” he whispered. “She’s so afraid of losing me. But doesn’t she see? Now she’ll never have to lose me! I won’t get old and die!” He looked to Maz. “I won’t get any older than I am now, right?”

“Your aging will slow down considerably,” Maz confirmed. “You’ll be every bit a shifter as if you had been born one.”

“So, why can’t she see this as a good thing?”

Maz sat on the bench and patted the spot beside her. All of Poe’s instincts screamed at him to go after Rey, but he did as Maz bid. “You only see the benefits,” the old woman said gently. “And that is good. It is a testament to how much you love her. But once you change…your body is no longer wholly your own. The wolf is a powerful force. The beast is pure instinct; he will want things you do not. The war of wills can be intense.”

“Like when Rey tried to leave,” he said, understanding. “Her wolf wanted to stay.”

Maz nodded sagely. “You are learning. Rey has spent many years learning to co-exist with her wolf. We first change as children; the person and the wolf grow together. This is happening to you much later. Is it any wonder she fears for you?”

Poe hung his head. “I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

“You are the first to experience this in centuries. To her, this is a myth. It’s quite different when it is happening to your mate.”

“I think I understand.” All he wanted was to hold her and reassure her that everything would be okay. Now that he had a better idea of what was happening, he didn’t find it as frightening. Yes, it would be an adjustment, but he would do it. For Rey, he would do anything. “Maz?”

“Yes?”

“Once I’m a shifter…can we have children? Will they be shifters too?”

Maz grinned. “Eager for fatherhood, Poe?”

He blushed. “We’ve been wondering for a while. We weren’t sure it would be possible with me being mortal. But now I’m not going to be that anymore. I love Rey more than anything in the world; I want to give her a family. She’d be a wonderful mother.”

“I don’t see any reason why you two should not be able to have as many children as you wish. Rey has not gone into heat yet?”

His flush deepened. “Uh. No. She said it usually takes a year, but it might be different for us.”

“She was quite right. I predict it will happen soon.”

Poe’s eyes widened. “How soon?”

“Two weeks. Perhaps three.”

“How do you know?” Maz tapped her nose. Poe chuckled. “Still getting used to that.” Though he supposed his learning curve was about to increase exponentially. “I should find Rey.” He thanked Maz for her counsel before heading outside. He barely felt the cold; was this what it was like for Rey? Looking back on the last few weeks, he could see the signs clearly now. How could he have dismissed them? _Too wrapped up in Rey,_ he thought with a smile. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it though. “Rey? Rey?”

Rey leaned against the tree, her eyes closed. She knew they needed to talk but she had no idea what to say. She couldn’t change what was happening. She hated herself a little bit for doing this to him. If they’d never met, he would have lived a mortal life, blissfully unaware of shifters and danger. He might have married and had children. Her chin wobbled; imagining Poe with someone else _hurt._ She sucked in a ragged breath, but a sob escaped.

_What had she done?_

Poe heard her anguished cry; he hurried in the direction of the sound. He found her curled up on the ground, her knees to her chest as she cried. “Hey,” he breathed, kneeling beside her. He reached for her, hoping she wouldn’t push him away. She fell against his chest willingly, her thin frame shaking as she cried. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay.” He kissed the crown of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. “Just let it out, sweetheart.” She’d been so strong for him the last few days; his heart broke for her.

As her tears subsided, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She sniffed and wiped her cheeks, unable to look her mate in the eye. “You’re very calm about this.”

“I’m just glad we finally know what’s happening,” he replied honestly. “Not understanding is a lot worse.”

“I’m scared,” she confessed softly.

“I know.” He felt it; not only was she scared, but she blamed herself. “This isn’t your fault, you know.”

“How can you say that? If you’d never met me…”

Poe cradled her face in his hands. “We’ve been through this before, Rey. I will _never_ regret finding you. No matter what happens. I love you too much.”

She allowed him to draw her into his lap like a child, holding her close. “I love you too, Poe. I never wanted you to change.”

“And I never wanted to leave you,” he whispered. “Now I won’t have to.” He stroked her cheek, her hazel eyes wet and shining. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes, but…”

“And you know what else? You won’t have to worry about hurting me. I’ll be just as strong as you are. We’ll be equals.”

“We always were.” She never thought of Poe as beneath her; she realized quickly that he was unlike any other mortal she’d ever met. She only fought against what was between them for fear of hurting him. “I never needed you to be like me. I fell in love with you, fragile mortality and all.”

Poe smiled. “That means so much to me, Sunshine. And I know you’re worried about how I’ll handle the wolf.”

“How did you know?”

“Maz explained a little bit.”

She threaded her fingers through his. “I knew from a young age. Dad tried to explain, to prepare me, but that first time…it’s disorienting. You’re suddenly not in control of your body. Your limbs move differently. You even _think_ differently. It takes time before your consciousness learns to coexist with the wolf.”

“Does it hurt?”

He whispered it, fear bleeding through for the first time. “Not physically. But Poe…I was born this way. You’re…changing. Maz said your mortality is _burning_ away.”

He nodded. “That is a bit how it feels. Even this shirt is a bit too hot. I’m not sure how you can stand it; I’m all sweaty just sitting here.”

She chuckled. “I’ve always been drawn to your scent,” she confessed. “It’s a mating thing.”

Poe beamed. “Ah, now things start to make sense.”

She swatted his chest. “You do the same thing to me, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yep. It was one of the things that made me worry, because it wasn’t normal.”

“Normal’s overrated.”

Rey laughed. The happy sound brought joy to his heart. “You say that now.”

“As long as I have you, I can face anything. You’ve changed my life, Rey. For the _better_ ,” he insisted before she could argue. “And to know that I won’t leave you? That’s just icing on the cake.”

Rey rested her hand on his chest; she could hear his heart beating. It was faster than normal, just another sign that he was transforming. “What are we going to do?”

He carded his fingers through her hair. “I’m not sure. The transition itself…okay, I _am_ a little scared. Losing control scares me. I couldn’t bear it if I hurt you because I didn’t know it was you.” Rey squeezed his arm. “After that…we made a mess of things back home, didn’t we?”

“What if we can’t go back? What if we’ve lost our home? Poe, that was your dad’s cabin!”

“Rey, home is wherever you are. Would it sting to lose the place my dad built? Yes, but you are the most important thing in my life. We can build a new house somewhere else if necessary. Besides, we won’t know anything until we return.” He grinned. “And if Maz is right, we’ll need to be back within the week.”

Rey frowned. “Why?”

Poe couldn’t contain his smirk. “Remember when you said your heat cycle might be different for us?”

“Yeah.”

“Maz thinks you’re right.”

Her eyes widened. “How long?” She didn’t feel any different yet, but that might be because she’d been worried sick about Poe.

“Two weeks. Maybe three.”

“Wow.” While it wasn’t a guarantee that she’d conceive during her first heat, the odds _were_ in their favor. They’d only been mated for a short time. It was hard to believe they could be parents so soon. But she knew she wanted a family with him. Poe would be a wonderful father. “We’ll need to prepare.”

“You lost me, sweetheart.”

She flushed red, which was cute. “There are some things about it that I haven’t told you.”

Now he was intrigued. “Like what?”

Rey slid off his lap; she needed some space for this conversation. She cradled his injured hand in both of hers. Would it heal after he changed? Everything would be different once he was like her. “Well, it lasts for three days.”

Poe blinked. “Three _days?”_

Rey nodded. “Uh huh. It’s supposed to be intense for the female; I was afraid I would hurt you. Though I guess that won’t be an issue now.” Poe grinned. She rolled her eyes. “This is serious, Poe.”

He sighed. “Okay, okay. Serious, got it.”

“Things like sleep and food feel irrelevant. I’ll only want one thing.” She flushed even though they’d been intimate frequently. “Usually, members of the pack leave food and water outside the mating couple’s home, but we won’t have that.”

“Ah, I see.” He brought her hands to his, brushing his lips to her skin. “So, we’ll need to stock up on supplies. We can do that.” He grinned. “I definitely won’t be sad to spend three whole days in our bed.”

Rey shivered. No, she wouldn’t be upset about that either. “But we have to get you through this first.”

“Maybe we should talk to Maz. See if she can give us a better idea of what to expect.”

Rey cradled his face in her hands. “Promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Don’t be strong or noble or stoic. And don’t you dare worry about me. If it hurts, you tell me. If you need to scream, you scream. Promise me, Poe.”

He turned his head and kissed her palm. He could feel how important this was to her. “I promise.”

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. “Thank you.” She stood and held out her hand. Poe accepted it, getting to his feet. They walked hand in hand back to Maz’s cottage, ready for the next step in their journey together.

* * *

She paused at the stream, sniffing the air. She’d checked this area countless times over the last month, but Ben was insistent. He was determined to find the girl. He’d been _furious_ when they discovered she'd run away. He put the whole pack on alert, sending out search parties. They’d caught Rey’s scent a dozen times, but they’d been unable to locate her.

Phasma wasn’t surprised. She _was_ Kenobi’s daughter after all. The wily old wolf would have taught his cub everything he knew.

There were any number of unmated females who would jump at the chance to mate with the future pack leader, but Ben only wanted Rey. He’d been _promised_ her. He _owned_ her.

And so, they hunted her.

She moved up higher on the rock, trying to catch Rey’s scent. They’d grown up together; she would know the younger wolf anywhere. The wind shifted, coming from the southwest. The cloying stench of _death_ assaulted her nose. Intrigued, Phasma bounded off. It got stronger as she went. She followed the stream until she spotted a depression in the soft earth. Phasma sniffed and pawed at the ground. Pale flesh appeared. She dug faster, revealing the body that was sloppily buried.

Hux.

Long acquainted with death, she didn’t flinch. Instead, she sniffed the body. It was difficult to discern the scents, but she caught a whiff of another wolf. She let out a growl when she realized it was Rey. There was something slightly off about it, but she knew it was her. Rey killed Hux rather than come home. But why? Why run in the first place?

She needed to get this news to Ben, but she knew better than to return without more answers. There was nothing she could do for Hux now. He knew the risks. She moved through the area, trying to discern where Rey could be now. The scent went off in two directions; she couldn’t figure which was the more recent. Hux’s decaying body was almost overpowering. But there was another scent, unfamiliar. She paused by a log; it was quite strong there. A mortal? Why would Rey be around a _mortal?!_ Unless…no. It was forbidden! But mating would explain why Rey’s scent was off.

Phasma trembled to think of how Ben would react to know he’d been robbed of his prize. And to a mortal no less. Ultimately, it was none of her concern. It was her duty to the pack to report what she knew. She headed north at a run. If she were quick, she could be there in two days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL really sapped the muse that last couple of weeks, but I managed to get this update done. I hope you enjoy it!

His legs ate up the ground in large chunks. He barely felt the fallen leaves or broken branches as he ran. He’d never moved so fast or felt so  _ free. _ It was dark with the moon high in the sky, but he could see just as well as if it were midday. A cool breeze rippled over every inch of his body, but the cold couldn’t seem to touch him. He could hear insects buzzing, owls hooting, water flowing over ancient stones. He caught a whiff of something…a deer? An elk? Suddenly, he was ravenous, quickly changing direction intent on hunting.

As the scent grew stronger, he slowed to a walk, hunching down in the underbrush. He watched as his unconcerned prey drank from the bubbling stream. The deer looked up a few times, listening hard, but he simply waited motionless. Surprise was the key.

Crunching leaves disturbed the peace. He jumped out from his hiding place to see an unknown silver backed wolf startle the deer and send it dashing off into the woods. The other wolf was tall and strong, but not quick enough. Furious at having his meal disappear, he leaped off a log and onto the wolf’s back.

A hoarse whine echoed in the valley as they snapped and bit, wrestling on the ground. Another wolf appeared out of nowhere, brown with a gray muzzle…his mate. He barked a warning, but his mate paid him no heed, getting between him and the silver backed wolf. The two wolves circled each other warily, while he looked for an opening. He wasn’t about to let his mate fight this wolf alone. She sprang at the intruder with him on her heels, both scratching and biting at the bigger wolf until he went still.

* * *

Rey wrung out the rag and patted Poe’s sweaty forehead. His condition deteriorated through the night and into the day; he grew so agitated that Maz had to use an ancient concoction to sedate him. Even then he couldn’t find peace, writhing and moaning as the last bits of his mortality burned away. It was frightening to watch, but Rey refused to leave. She’d done this to him; she needed to see it through.

“Rey.”

His eyes fluttered open; Rey squeezed his hand. “Right here, Poe.”

His amber eyes fluttered open; there were more flecks of gold than before. Rey tried to put on a brave face; she hoped his warm brown eyes would return once the transformation was complete. “So hot,” he panted.

She snatched the wooden cup off the ledge and coaxed him to drink. “I know. It’ll be over soon; I promise.”

He smiled wanly. “What no joke about me being hot?”

Rey rolled her eyes, but she was relieved he could still tease her. “You really want your ego stroked right now?”

He laughed. “Couldn’t hurt.” Pain contorted his handsome features and he curled up in a ball, waiting for the cramp to pass. “Ow.”

She brushed a kiss to his temple. “Your back again?”

He uncurled and sighed. “Yeah.” Shortly after midnight on the day of the full moon, he started having random muscle spasms. Inconvenient at first, they got worse and more frequent as the hours passed. Sometimes he squeezed her hand so hard she thought he might break her fingers. But he kept his promise. He didn’t hide or sugarcoat how uncomfortable or scary it was. “I think I had another dream.”

“Yeah?”

He tried to smile. “You were there.”

“I was?”

“You know, as a wolf.”

Rey moved slightly so Poe could rest his head in her lap. She carded her fingers through his damp curls. “What were we doing?”

Poe frowned, trying to remember. “Fighting, I think? But not each other,” he assured her, when her face fell. “I can’t remember what though.” He squeezed her fingers. “I can’t wait to go running with you.”

She smiled down at him. “That’ll be nice.”

“What color do you think I’ll be?”

“Hmm, black like your hair. That’s usually how it works.”

“I hope there’s no gray.”

Rey huffed. “Why not? I like it.”

“Don’t want anyone thinking you’ve mated some old wolf.”

She shook her head. “You’re being silly. Just because you’ve got a few gray hairs in your beard doesn’t mean you’re _old._ I’m older than you, remember?”

“Yeah, but you don’t look it.”

“You don’t either. You’re just right.” She wondered if his human insecurities would fade once he was a wolf. One of his biggest fears was growing old and leaving her alone. That wouldn’t happen now. While she was thankful, she would miss some of his humanness. She prayed things wouldn’t change _too_ much.

“What are you thinking?” Poe asked, reaching up and tracing her cheek.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. This honesty stuff goes both ways, sweetheart.”

She looked down at her beloved mate, her fingertips tracing his jawline. “I was thinking—no, hoping—that things won’t change too much. That you’ll still be my Poe.”

Poe pushed himself up, ignoring Rey’s protests. He held both of her hands in his. “Of course, I’ll still be your Poe. I’ll just be less fragile.”

She stroked his knuckles with her thumbs. “I want to believe that, but…”

“Hey, no buts. I’m going to be fine. You’ll see.”

She thought about arguing, but then he was kissing her. She melted against him, his lips as addicting as always. When they came up for air, Poe smiled like the cat that ate the canary. “That feel different?”

She rolled her eyes. “No.”

“See? Everything’s gonna be just fine.”

A throat cleared discreetly; Rey backed away. It would be dark soon; Maz thought it would be a good idea for them to eat. Poe expected to feel differently as he ate his last meal as a mortal, like he was losing something. But he didn’t see it that way. Rey worried about how he would handle the wolf, but Poe didn’t. He supposed that could be attributed to the dreams; he already felt like he knew his wolf. The strength and power were certainly exhilarating, but the overriding drive was his mate. Rey appeared in almost all his dreams, which he saw as a good sign.

He hoped he would know her when the time came.

Poe laid down for another nap; Rey got up to stretch and help Maz clean the little cabin. “Thanks again for letting us stay here,” she said to their host.

“It has been my pleasure,” Maz replied. “This is an important event in our history.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Maz laid a hand on her arm. “I know how devoted you are to your mate, Rey. You must have faith in that bond.”

“I do.” She sighed. “I do. But I saw what losing my mother did to my father. They weren’t even true mates and yet…”

“They were together for many years,” Maz said. She smiled. “They tried so hard for a child. Your mother came to me, wondering if there was something wrong. There wasn’t. It simply wasn’t their time. Fate dictated differently.” Her eyes flickered over to Poe. “It seems Fate has a very different plan for you.”

“Poe’s going to be alright…right?”

Maz led them over to where Poe lay sleeping. His body twitched; his eyes moved behind his eyelids. He was caught up in another dream. “Your mate is strong, Rey. I am confident that he’ll survive the transition. But he will need you. He will be disoriented and confused; you will need to find a way to reach him, help him back to himself.”

“I will.”

* * *

Poe woke with a start, heart hammering in his chest. “What, what is it?” Rey demanded.

He flopped down with a groan. “Sorry, dream.”

“Was I in it?”

Poe frowned. “I don’t…think so?”

“Should I be offended?”

“Hey, I had other interests before I met you.”

“Like?” she asked, bathing his neck and shoulders in cool water. He was burning up.

Poe scrunched his eyes shut, trying to think. His thoughts whipped through his brain so quickly; he couldn’t seem to latch on to one. “Um, gardening?”

“Okay. What else?”

“I dunno. Reading, I liked to read.”

“Hmm, maybe you can read to me when we get home.” She needed to believe they would share more quiet times.

“That sounds…” He let out a cry as another muscle spasm seized his midsection. This one seemed worse than the rest; his whole body started to twitch.

“Maz!” Rey screamed. Her yell startled poor Bee, who whimpered from his perch on the hearth.

“It won’t be long now.”

Rey’s stomach dropped. “Poe? Poe?” She rested her hand over his, silently praying to every deity she could think of. As she watched over him, he started to relax, even offering her a smile. “Still with me?”

He groaned. “Yeah. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

She was about to scold him for even joking about that when his eyes rolled back in his head. His back bowed at an uncomfortable angle; his whole body went rigid. His eyes fluttered, then his body hit the bench with a thump.

He was still.

Rey skimmed her fingers over his brow; he was soaking wet. His shirt clung to his skin. That was when she realized he wasn’t breathing. _“Shit.”_ She rested her ear against his chest; there was no sound. “Poe, don’t you dare do this to me!” she shrieked. She started pounding on his chest, hard enough that she should have cracked his ribs, but it made no difference. Maz darted forward and yanked her away. “Let me go! Let me _go!”_

This could not be happening. Poe was supposed to share forever with her! A sob tore at her throat; Maz was speaking, but Rey wasn’t listening. All she could do was watch Poe’s still form.

Then, just like he had when they fell into the stream, he gasped for air.  _“Poe!”_

He winced; the shriek hurt his ears. He shied away from the sound, still trying to catch his breath. A hand tried to reach for him, but he jumped and snarled. It was loud, it was bright; everything _hurt._ He ran past the flailing woman, out into the night. The moon shined brightly in the sky; he sighed in relief. It was much cooler out there; he closed his eyes and soaked in the moonlight.

“Poe?”

Poe? Who was Poe? He turned; it was that woman again. He backed away from her. He clenched his fists; he wasn’t afraid, but for some reason, he didn’t want to hurt her. When she tried to come toward him, he took off into the forest. Trees zoomed past him; he wanted to go _faster._ Grinning, he put on a burst of speed, barely registering the sound of cloth shredding.

And suddenly everything felt right.

He zigged zagged through the underbrush, letting out a happy howl. Branches clipped him as he ran, but he hardly felt it. All that mattered was running. He leaped effortlessly over a fallen log; he could hear the stream ahead. He turned sharply and ran in the direction of the sound.

Tears coursed down her cheeks. Rey stood in front of Maz’s cottage, shocked and dismayed. This was _exactly_ what she feared. Poe didn’t know her. He didn’t even know himself, running at the sound of his name. What was she going to do?

“You know what you must do,” Maz said quietly.

“No. I don’t. He didn’t even know me.”

A low howl cut through the silence. Poe. Instinctively, she knew it was him. He may not know her, but she knew him. Her wolf knew him. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Her _wolf._ They were mates; perhaps Poe didn’t know her, but he knew her wolf. She had to believe that. Without a word to Maz, she stripped and shifted, bounding off into the woods.

He drank greedily from the stream; he was parched. He wasn’t sure why he was so thirsty, but the water was cold and fresh, so he just enjoyed it. His ears pricked up; something was approaching. He turned and padded back into the tree line. The sounds got closer. He sniffed the air curiously, shocked by the familiarity of the scent. He _knew_ that scent.

Cautiously, he stepped out from his hiding place. Another wolf stood nearby, looking around. When she spotted him, she barked happily. He backed up a fraction, still wary. The scent was familiar, but he couldn’t figure out _why_. Why did he know this strange wolf? They circled each other; her warm amber eyes matched her coat. Except for the muzzle. That was gray. The wolf let out a low pleading howl.

Suddenly, the other wolf went still. He approached slowly, sniffing, searching for signs of danger. There were none. But that _scent_ …he leaned into her neck and inhaled. And promptly jumped back, confused. _Mate. Mate. Mate._

This wolf was his mate.

He moved in again, nuzzling her. His mate growled, pleased, and nuzzled him back.

Mate. Rey. He knew her.

_ Rey. _

Poe shifted, gasping for air. What just happened? He pressed his hand to his chest; his heart beat a rapid tattoo against his ribs. “Rey?”

Beside him the wolf shifted and revealed his relieved mate. “Poe! Thank god.” She threw her arms around him and held him close. “You came back to me.”

Poe leaned against her, still shaken. “Didn’t realize I was gone.”

“Maz said you’d be disoriented.” She rained kisses all over his face, so grateful to have him back. “I called for you; you didn’t know who I was.”

He clung to her. “I am so sorry.” Arrogantly, he assumed everything would be fine, but he’d been wrong. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, no.” She kissed his forehead. “But seeing that look in your eyes hurt more than anything you could have done.”

He cradled her cheek in his hand. “I saw you, but I didn’t remember you. I didn’t even remember my own name. But I didn’t want to hurt you.”

She shushed him; he was still trembling. She remembered this part, the crash after the first shift. She rubbed his back soothingly. “It must have been the mating bond. When you ran and I realized you’d shifted, I hoped your wolf might know mine.”

He smiled into her neck. Her scent soothed his frayed nerves. “He did.” Poe kissed her bare shoulder. “Thanks for coming after me.”

Rey ran her fingers through his hair. “You’re beautiful, you know,” she said softly. “As a wolf.” Just as she thought, his coat was black and dotted with gray under his chin. She was so lucky to have him as her mate.

Poe flushed. “Thanks. I think.”

She chuckled. “No, it’s good.” She leaned back to study him in the moonlight. “How do you feel now?”

Poe considered that. “A little discombobulated? I can _see_ you, Rey.” The moonlight was nearly blotted out by the canopy above, but it didn’t matter. He could still see her, plain as day. He looked around. “I can hear…”

“That owl hooting a couple miles away?” she finished for him.

“Yeah. And the smells…”

“It takes some getting used to. But I can teach you.”

He smiled, exhaustion tugging at his body. “Why am I so damn  _tired?”_

Rey skimmed her lips across his brow. “The first shift…it can be rough. Taxing on your body. I slept for almost a whole day after my first shift.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “It gets easier. You’ll learn to control it.”

“I didn’t even realize it happened. One moment I felt weird in my own skin and the next…I wasn’t.”

Rey cradled his head against her chest and carded her fingers through his curls. “Were you scared?”

He found her free hand and squeezed. “No, but I feel like I should have been. And you were right. I should have listened to you.”

“It just took you a few minutes to remember.”

“I hate that I could ever forget you, even for a moment.”

“But I found you.” She hummed that lullaby Poe’s mother used to sing; she could feel his exhaustion. He needed to rest. In the morning, she could start teaching him everything about being a shifter.

* * *

The smell of sizzling meat woke him from a deep sleep. Poe rolled over, nearly falling off the bench. “Damn it.”

Rey appeared, a cup of water in her hand. “I knew food would wake you.”

Poe scrubbed his hand over his face; what the hell was the buzzing sound? And how did he get back to Maz’s cottage? And back into clothes? He sat up and took the cup from his mate. “Food is about the only thing not confusing me at the moment.”

Rey sat next to him, rubbing his back soothingly. “You slept like the dead. I had to carry you back here.”

Poe looked down at the loose shirt. “Wait, if you carried me…” He groaned as a flush crept up his neck. “How much did Maz see?”

Rey giggled. His embarrassment at being naked was cute. “She’s a very old shifter, Poe. It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before.” She leaned in by his ear. “And why so shy now, hmmm? I seem to recall you wandering our house naked.”

Poe shook his head. “That’s _you,_ Sunshine. That’s different.” When she kept smiling, he grunted. “Sure, take it out on the newly made shifter. I see how it is.” He got up and walked off. He didn’t realize he’d crushed the wooden cup until pieces fell to the stone floor. “Oops.”

Rey appeared and tenderly coaxed his hand to unclench. “I didn’t mean to make fun,” she said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Poe sighed. “No, no, you’re right. I’m just…it’s a lot to take in. I guess some of my human sensibilities hung around.”

She couldn’t imagine how disorienting this must be for him. He’d spent thirty years as a mortal. The change would take time to sink in. “If it were anyone but Maz, I would have taken you home,” she confessed. “You’re _my_ mate.”

That got him to smile. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmmm.” She leaned in and slanted her lips over his. Poe sighed into her kiss, instinctively drawing her closer. His hands settled on her ass, squeezing the thin material that covered her. “Poe…” she breathed warningly.

“What?” he whispered, his lips trailing along her jaw. He ducked his head into the crook of her neck; she smelled even better than he remembered. He felt like he’d had a shroud over his senses before. Everything was brighter, louder, more intense. Even his mate’s scent was familiar but new at the same time. She was intoxicating; soft in all the right places. He sucked greedily on the spot that made her shiver and moan. “Feels like forever since I’ve had you, sweetheart.”

His hands worked their way under her pants; his touch on her bare skin was electric. “We shouldn’t…ohhhh,” she whined as he thrust his rock hard erection against her clothed core.

“We shouldn’t what?” Poe growled, flipping them so Rey was pinned between him and the fireplace. They were in a slightly shadowed part of the cottage; Poe didn’t sense anyone around. “You _don’t_ want me to fuck you right now?”

She hadn’t realized until that moment just how much she’d missed his touch. Rey dragged his mouth to hers and kissed him roughly, nipping at his lip. She wasn’t gentle or afraid this time, drawing his soft lower lip between her teeth. Poe made a deep growl of pleasure in his chest; it made her weak in the knees. “Oh god.”

Poe was drawn tight as a bowstring; feeling her hot silken flesh around him was all he could think about. He wanted to imprint himself on her, claim her, hear her scream his name over and over. “Need you,” he panted, parting her shirt with deft fingers. Her nipples pebbled under his gaze; he ducked down and suckled one then the other, relishing her whimpers of need.

Maz would return with Beebee at any time, but if Poe didn’t fuck her soon, she’d combust on the spot. She shoved at her pants, letting them drop to her ankles. “Fuck me,” she begged.  _“Please.”_

Poe deftly lifted one of her legs free of the pooled cloth while she shoved down his pants. He groaned as his aching cock sprang free; Rey pumped him a few times, a wicked grin on her face. He grinned back, letting her have her fun for a moment. Then he lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Her grip on his biceps was tight enough to leave marks if he were still mortal, now it only fueled his desire for her. Rey cried out as he filled her with one stroke, all the way to the hilt. Poe closed his eyes, nearly overwhelmed by how _right_ it felt. Being with Rey was always incredible, but this was intense in a way he’d never experienced. Every single part of him called out to her, wrapped around her, needed her. He was only playing at loving her before.

This was eternity.

Rey coaxed him to look at her. His eyes were filled with awe and love, the soft brown that she loved so much clear now. Her Poe was right there, looking back at her. She hadn’t lost him. He was _right here._ She wiggled her hips, coaxing him to move. “Please,” she whimpered. “Need you.”

Poe cut off her moan with another kiss; they couldn’t stop touching or kissing as they gave into their need. Poe wasn’t gentle; Rey reveled in every second. “Mine,” he growled into her neck.

She nodded helplessly, high on pleasure. “Yours.” She reached up and braced her hand on the stone as Poe slowed his stokes, teasing her. “God, don’t stop. Feels so good.”

He grinned, leaning in to suck on her racing pulse. “Your scent…fuck, I can smell it, Rey. You’re almost ready for me…days in our bed, you begging just like this, ragged and desperate. All for me. My lovely mate.”

Rey mewled; his words driving her crazy. She didn’t have to be scared anymore; Poe would be able to keep her well satisfied when it was her time. “Mine,” she gasped, past caring how needy she sounded. “Harder, Poe.  _Harder.”_

He didn’t hesitate to do as she asked, rutting into her with abandon. Rey’s grip on the stone crumbled; her lower back rubbed roughly against it, scratching her pale skin. None of that mattered as her mate made her forget her own name. Her orgasm flashed white hot behind her eyelids; her cry of pleasure shook the windows of the little cabin. Poe groaned into her neck, rocking into her steadily, allowing her fluttering sheath to drag him along with her. He bathed her neck in kisses, her scent like a drug.

Rey dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him lazily. She’d spent so much time being afraid for him—afraid _she_ would hurt him, afraid that what the transformation would do to him—but he was right here, still with her, still loving her. He was still Poe. She _felt_ him in a way she never could before. Their matting bond was strong from the beginning, too strong for either of them to fight. But now that Poe was a shifter? There was an awareness of him that had been missing before.

“You feel that?” Poe asked, skimming his hands over the bare skin of her hips. It was easy to keep her pinned between him and the wall; he didn’t even feel tired. He could definitely get used to this feeling.

Rey sighed, his touch sending shivers all over her body. “Mmhmm.” She kissed him again, threading her fingers through his hair.

“I think,” he breathed, skimming kisses across her collar, “it’s the wolf. I finally feel completely myself. Is that strange?”

She shook her head as she arched into his touch. His fingers trailed down her chest, teasing her nipple. “Makes perfect sense,” she whispered. She’d had this whole speech planned, telling about her early experiences, but she couldn’t _think_ with her mate teasing her like this. He’d just had her, but it seemed like he wasn’t done with her. She was so starved for his touch that she couldn’t resist him. “What are you doing?”

“You didn’t think that was it, did you?” he asked, a filthy smirk on his lips. He rolled his hips into hers, making her gasp as she felt him start to swell inside her again. “Gotta practice for your heat, love.”

Rey clung to him as he carried her back to the hearth; she really hoped Maz would stay away for a while. It would be some time until they exhausted themselves.

* * *

The food was cold by the time they got around to eating it. Neither minded very much. Rey felt only a little sheepish as her mate huddled close, a satisfied smile on his face. She hadn’t expected them to do…that. Not right away. She expected there would be a few days where Poe got used to his new immortality. Testing his limits, that sort of thing. He _had_ , just in a way that was very satisfying for them both.

Her first heat was suddenly a very exciting prospect.

She felt it now. The slight itch under her skin. It wasn’t all the time, but it was definitely there. Especially when he looked at her a certain way or touched her just the right way. Worse, he was catching on and starting to do it on purpose. “Poe, eat. Please?”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes. “Can you think about _anything_ else?”

“Do you want me to?” He couldn’t stop grinning; he loved seeing her so flustered. It was the way she’d made him feel since the day they met. Right now, it was intoxicating to learn everything about her all over again. It was almost like he was seeing her with new eyes. And she was even more beautiful. His weak human eyes couldn’t properly appreciate her. Now he could.

“Ugh, stop it!” She gave him a playful shove.

He laughed. “Okay, okay. I’ll be good.”

It was probably just a side effect of what happened to him and here she was scolding him. It wasn’t even like she _minded_. Even before, they could hardly keep their hands off each other. Would it be like this forever? Everything was happening so fast; it was hard to believe that they’d only been mated for a few weeks. She could hardly recall a time when he wasn’t everything to her.

He turned back to his meal, but Rey cupped his cheek and brushed her lips to his. “I love you, Poe.”

He kissed her palm. “Love you too, Sunshine.”

She took his hand in hers. “I can’t even imagine how strange this must still be for you. The truth is, I don’t know what to expect and it kinda freaks me out.”

Poe frowned. “How so?”

“Well, I was a child when I first shifted. You’re an adult and freshly mated.”

“And went from mortal to immortal,” he reminded her.

“Yeah. Even Maz doesn’t know everything. She explained some stuff while you were…you know. But there are a lot of unknowns. I thought you’d need my guidance more, I guess?”

Poe put his tin plate aside; he’d accidentally left indents in it from squeezing too hard. He wrapped Rey’s hands in both of his. “Rey, I _do_. I mean, look at Maz’s poor plates and cups.” He smiled sheepishly. “Right now, you’re the _one_ thing I feel completely comfortable touching right now. We’re the same. I don’t have to worry about hurting you.”

She stroked his knuckles with her thumbs. “I hadn’t thought about it like that.”

His grin widened. “Plus, you smell incredible. I mean, you always did, but it’s more potent now. It’s hard to think about anything else.”

She giggled. “Hmm, now you know how I’ve felt.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. Your fragile mortality was the only thing keeping me from chaining you to the bed,” she joked.

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me,” he replied cheekily.

“You say that now.”

“I guess we’ll find out in a couple of weeks.”

Rey suppressed a shiver. No, she couldn’t think about _that_ right now. “I don’t think we should impose on Maz’s hospitality any longer than we have to.”

Poe could see the wisdom of that. “Where’d she go anyway?”

“She took Bee out for a long walk while you were sleeping. He’s doing much better by the way.”

Poe turned back to his food. “That’s good.” The meat was cold, but the moment it hit his tongue he groaned. “God, even food tastes better.”

“Everything’s going to feel like it’s all coming at you at once,” she said, munching on her own meal. “Try not to let it overwhelm you. Focus on one thing at time.”

“Good advice.” He noticed a bit of that already. He was starting to pick out individual sounds, smells. He couldn’t identify them all yet, but he was too excited to be discouraged. Everything felt new. He found he was _starving_ ; together, they devoured the meal Rey made in short order. “Now what?”

“Well, I thought we’d start teaching you how to shift at will.”

“Didn’t I do that already?”

Rey arched a brow at him. “Shift. Right now.”

He thought she was crazy, but he followed her instructions. Or he tried to. His brow furrowed in concentration, but nothing happened. “What the hell?”

“You weren’t thinking about it last night. You weren’t in control. The wolf was,” Rey explained patiently. “Until you can harness him, get him to obey you, you’re vulnerable. You may need to shift and can’t. That’s not a place you want to be.”

“How do I do that?”

“Practice. A lot of practice.”

Poe blanched. That didn’t sound fun. “Guess we better get started then.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! RL has been challenging of late. I hope you enjoy this update!

Poe wiped the sweat from his brow and took a pull from his water skin. He heard Rey approaching, looking for him no doubt. He wasn’t avoiding her; he just needed a break from…well, everything. For the last two days, he and Rey worked on honing his senses and getting control over his wolf. It was a lot more difficult than he expected. He still couldn’t shift on command, which frustrated him. Both Rey and Maz told him he was expecting too much of himself, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they didn’t have  _ time. _

Something was coming; he just didn’t know what it was.

To take his mind off all that, he decided to work on Maz’s thatch roof. He noticed the couple of bare patches when they first arrived; he wanted to do something to thank her for all her help. For the first time in his life, Poe finally felt completely comfortable in his own skin. He knew there was something different about him, but he could never put his finger on it. Even after Rey came into his life, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something vital. He hated that she seemed to feel and sense things that would forever remain just out of his reach. But not anymore. 

His wolf was the missing piece of the puzzle, he just hadn’t known it.

“Poe! Poe!”

Poe peeked over the top of the thatch. “Up here!”

Rey appeared at the bottom of the ladder, her hands on her hips. “Whatcha doin’ up there?”

“Patching up the roof.” It was also  _ quiet _ up on the roof. He wasn’t quite as bombarded with sounds and sensations that high up. He needed a couple of hours to just clear his head. “Almost done.”

Rey gnawed on her lip as she watched him. Her mate was pushing himself too hard. He got frustrated easily; there didn’t seem to be anything she could say or do to put him at ease. Every other shifter learned the basics as a child; Poe was an adult. He was a proud man; like her, he didn’t  _ like _ needing help. He focused on what he  _ couldn’t _ do; he couldn’t seem to see the strides he’d made in just a few days. The fact that he was up on Maz’s roof  _ not _ accidentally breaking tools was proof of that. But she knew other things frustrated him. She wished she knew how to make it better.

She also wished she knew how to turn off her need for him. Watching him up on the roof shirtless was doing things to her. The now familiar tingle of her oncoming heat simmered under her skin; every day it seemed to hit her without warning. One day very soon it would become all consuming, making her a veritable slave to her need. While she was sure it would be intense and pleasurable for them both, she didn’t want this uncertainty hanging over them.

Poe smiled to himself; he could  _ smell _ her. Not just her normal scent, but her arousal. The clock was ticking on her heat; he could smell it on her. Rey was a needy thing on a normal day, but he knew this would be on a whole other level. Now he didn’t have to worry about not being able to satisfy her. She didn’t have to worry about hurting him. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

He finished up the spot and moved to climb down. He felt Rey’s eyes on him; he suppressed a grin. Poe wiped his hands on his pants before he turned around. “Hey.”

Rey approached him, leaning in to brush her lips to his. Poe got a nose full of her scent; he growled and pulled her close, his mouth hot on hers. Rey mewled as he nipped at her lip, sending shivers down her spine. Her fingers wove into his curls, tugging firmly as she rolled her hips into his instinctively. “Poe…”

“Hmm, someone missed me,” he murmured, dragging his lips down her exposed throat. She was wearing another of his shirts, this one with replacement buttons from the last time he got a bit too impatient. “I can smell you, sweetheart.”

Her core throbbed with need; she never expected her desire for him to get more intense, but his transformation into a full shifter created a whole new aspect to their lovemaking. They stumbled a few steps backward until Poe was pressed against the ladder. Rey hitched her leg over his hip, desperate for friction. “You know I can’t…” She moaned as his hands slipped under her shirt, stroking bare skin. “Help it.”

“I know.” He twisted them around, so she was against the ladder. He tugged urgently on the string holding her borrowed pants up and slipped his hand between her legs. Rey’s head fell back against the rung as his fingers sought her sex. She was already slick and hot for him. She kept her arms around his neck as he stroked her, circling her clit exactly the way she needed. Her first climax came quickly; she cried out as he pushed two fingers deep inside her draw it out, leaving her breathless and shaking. 

“Thank you,” she panted, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Any time.” He groaned as she tugged his wet fingers to her lips and licked them clean. She thrust her hips into his, his arousal obvious. “Sunshine…”

The buzz under her skin wouldn’t fade until he fucked her. “Need your cock,” she breathed. “Please.”

“God, I love you.” He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the cottage. He hoped Maz was still out with Bee because they were going to be  _ loud. _ He plopped Rey down on the table and yanked off her pants. She dragged his lips to hers, kissing him fervently as they worked the buttons of her shirt. They managed to get it off without destroying it this time, which was good because they were running out of clothes. Poe had already ruined a few shirts and pants when he shifted by accident. Rey shoved Poe’s pants over his hips; he kicked them away impatiently. Their lips met in another frenzied kiss as Rey spread her legs invitingly. Her mate took her deeply; Rey broke their kiss with a low cry. “Too much?”

She shook her head. “No! Fuck, that’s perfect,” she panted, pulling him close. They made out fervently as Poe rocked into her tight sheath over and over, skin slapping together. This was what she needed; her mate filling her up and riding her into the next life. Low needy sounds dropped from her lips every time he bottomed out, his impressive length hitting all the right spots. “Oh my god, oh my  _ god. _ Just like that, Poe.  _ Fuck.” _

“That’s my girl,” he breathed, sucking kissed into her exposed throat. “Such a good girl.”

She whined, arching under him. “More. Please!”

Poe cursed, withdrawing from her reluctantly. Rey glared at him, until he picked her up and flipped her over. “Knees up on the table, sweetheart.”

Confused, she did as he bid. Then he pulled her hips back, forcing her to stretch out over her thighs, leaving her sex exposed. Poe slid home, dragging an obscene moan from her lips. Oh god.  _ Oh god. _ Somehow he felt larger, thicker, and her body stretched to take him. He took her with long deep thrusts, leaving her incoherent with pleasure. Within minutes she climaxed a second time, screaming long and loud. Poe followed her soon after, pulsing thickly inside her as he filled her with his seed.

Poe pressed a tender kiss to her back before he straightened up. “Still with me?”

“Yeah.” She felt like she was floating; she felt the imprints he left on her skin from his fingers. She still healed quickly, but the marks lingered longer now that they were the same. She liked that. She made no protest when her mate carried her over to the chamber pot; her legs still felt like jelly. In a good way. He helped her get cleaned up then he laid her out on the couch. 

“Back in a minute, love,” he whispered, brushing a kiss to her brow. She heard him grab their clothes and come back with them. She didn’t sense Maz around, but she’d already caught them in post coital bliss once. Neither of them was eager to relive it. Poe left the clothes in a pile then joined her on the couch. Rey snuggled into his chest, a ghost of a smile on her lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Her lips touched his skin, right over his heart. She’d been doing that a lot lately; the image of him still and lifeless was hard to shake. But he was alive and with her; they truly had forever now.

“I’m right here,” he soothed, rubbing her back. He could feel her lingering fear that carried over from his transformation. He hated that he’d put her through that, but he firmly believed Fate had brought them together for a reason. She helped him discover what he was truly meant to be; he couldn’t express how grateful he was. The world was so much clearer now; he felt so  _ alive. _ And it was all thanks to his mate.

* * *

“Ready to try again?” Rey asked, their hands swinging between them. They spent the late afternoon with Maz, working on Poe’s ability to focus his senses using Beebee as their object. Poe was surprised by how quickly his beloved dog accepted the change in him; when Rey first came into their lives, Bee didn’t trust her, barking and growling. But once the little dog got used to Poe’s altered scent, it was like nothing had changed. Bee and Maz were fast friends; the Pomeranian had no qualms about following her instructions as she tested Poe’s senses one by one.

Poe shrugged. “I’m honestly not sure.” Rey was extraordinarily patient, even when Poe lost his temper. He never took his frustration out on her; the last few times he failed to shift on command he took a long walk in the woods. There were a few thin trees that got uprooted, but that was all. Really, he was furious with  _ himself,  _ even though he’d only been a shifter for less than a week. He felt all this power flowing through him, but he couldn’t seem to harness it the way he wanted.

“There’s no rush,” she reminded him. “You’ve come so far already. I’m really proud of you.”

Poe flushed. “I wish I was proud of myself.”

“Hey.” Rey drew them to a stop, her hazel eyes warm and loving. “There is nothing wrong with you, Poe. Every shifter goes through this. The amount of control you have is incredible.”

“Maz’s plates and cups are grateful.”

Rey didn’t laugh. “I know this is frustrating…”

“You said it yourself, Rey. I  _ need _ to know how to consciously shift.” He settled his hands on her waist. “I’d never forgive myself if you needed me and I wasn’t there.”

The worry he felt was real. It settled in her chest, taking her breath away. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Poe?”

Rather than answer her, he pulled her close, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, rubbing his shoulders. He hadn’t told her about the dreams, not yet. He wasn’t even sure what he saw at first; the fever of transformation made some of the details fuzzy. But he knew the silver backed wolf. His gut told him that they weren’t yet free of the threat Ben Solo posed to their little family.

“No one is taking you from me,” she whispered. “I won’t let them.”

“Nor you from me,” Poe swore. “You’re stuck with me now.”

She smiled into his shoulder. “Now will you tell me what’s really going on?”

Poe sighed. “Okay.” They were close to the stream; there was a large flat rock that extended out over it. Poe discovered it the day before; it was a good place to go and think. They sat on the edge of the rock, their feet dangling over the rushing stream below. “You remember those dreams I had?”

“The wolf dreams? Sure.”

“Bits and pieces…they come back to me. Like when I’m trying to focus? Parts that were fuzzy before are suddenly clear.”

“Okay…”

Poe toyed with her fingers. “Ben was there. As a wolf. I’ve never seen him, but somehow I  _ know _ it’s him. And I can’t shake the feeling that he’s going to try and take you away.”

“Poe, even if he did, we’re mated. And it’s not even forbidden anymore because you’re a shifter now.”

“Do you think he would make that distinction? From what you’ve told me, he seems pretty unhinged.”

Rey had to admit that Poe was right. He hadn’t even met Ben, but he’d heard enough from her. Ben was unstable at the best of times; Hux proved that he hadn’t given up on finding her. He was too late, of course. Rey was mated. It was done. Her future was with Poe. But Ben could take Poe from her. He could destroy their happiness as long as he breathed. That scared her. And if Poe was having dreams…the wolf dreams hadn’t lied. Poe  _ was _ a shifter. Could they be premonitions too? She wasn’t sure, but Poe obviously believed it. She’d been so caught up in teaching Poe how to be a shifter that she allowed the threat Ben posed to fade into the background.

She leaned on him when he slipped his arm around her waist. “No, you’re right. If anything, he’ll be  _ more _ infuriated. You’re supposed to be a myth, remember?”

Poe chuckled. “Lucky me.”

“No, lucky  _ me. _ Though I still feel terrible about bringing all this chaos and danger into your life.”

Poe kissed her hair. “Don’t do that to yourself, Sunshine. I finally know who I am. This is the most peace I’ve felt in my whole life. None of that would be possible without my mate.”

“You wouldn’t have preferred life with a mortal?”

“You’re kidding, right?” When she didn’t answer, he tightened his hold on her. “Did you miss the part where I lived in the woods alone?”

“You didn’t give anyone a chance. That woman in Nien’s shop…”

“Paige?” Poe chuckled. 

“It’s not funny, Poe.”

He kissed her hair. “So, you  _ were _ jealous.” She didn’t seem to think it was funny, so he tried again. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I didn’t try. When I ran away from home…I wasn’t a monk. I’ll admit that. But Rey…I think that everything happens for a reason. I was meant to find you in the woods. I’m meant to be  _ yours _ and I'm quite happy with that.”

“I never needed you to be a shifter,” she said quietly. “I loved you just as much when you were mortal.”

Tears stung his eyes; he was surprised by how much that moved him. Rey loved him with her whole soul; he  _ felt _ it. It was extraordinary. She was extraordinary. “I know,” he replied. “But I am so thankful that I won’t have to leave you alone. I’m happy to share forever with you, Rey.”

“Me too, Poe.” They were quiet for a long time; the only sounds were birds and the babbling stream. It was so peaceful; part of her wanted to stay there forever. But they had a home already, one they loved. They needed to get back there and prepare for the next stage of their life together. Would she conceive during her first heat? It certainly wasn’t unheard of. She thought about what Maz said about her parents. How they tried and tried for years before she came along. Everything with Poe was so new; she wasn’t sure she was ready.

“Now who’s going down the rabbit hole, sweetheart?” Poe asked gently.

She flushed. “It’s nothing.”

“You know you can tell me, right? Anything.”

She stared out into the water flowing below them. “How many kids do you imagine us having?”

Poe blinked, surprised by her question. “Honestly? I don’t think I got that far. We didn’t even know for sure that kids were possible until a few days ago.”

“It’s coming whether we want it to or not.”

He frowned, confused. “Rey…do you not  _ want…” _

She raised her head, knowing she said the wrong thing. “Poe, I want a family. I want one with  _ you. _ ” She brushed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “But it’s scary too. I just found you. Most shifters get time with their mates before their families expand. We’ve only been together a couple of months.”

“Feels longer though,” Poe said with a soft smile. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

That made her feel warm all over. “Me too.”

“But it’s not guaranteed, right? We may still have time.”

“True. I guess I feel guilty for wanting that time. I’m sure if I did conceive I would be happy, but…”

“Fate’s gotten us this far. Uncertainty is frightening, but like you said…it’s coming whether we want it or not.” He kissed her brow. “That said, I would be thrilled. I think two or three is a good number.”

“Yeah?”

“I was an only child. I remember growing up wishing I had a brother or sister.”

“That sounds nice.”

Poe dropped another tender kiss to her hairline. He understood her concerns. It did seem fast for children, but he knew she’d be a fantastic mother. He was ready for wherever their journey together took them. If they didn’t have kids right away, he was fine with that. He would never say no to more time with his lovely mate. But he always imagined their future with children. If they were going to get there, then he needed to figure out this shifting thing. “Rey?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m ready to try again.”

“Poe, we can wait…”

“Waiting’s not going to make it easier. We can’t keep imposing on Maz.” He sniffed her. “And unless my nose is lying, we’ve only got about a week to get ready for you. There’s so much left to do…” He sighed. “It’s time.”

“Okay.” They got up and started peeling off their clothes. The first few times they did this Poe lost control and shredded whatever he was wearing. Maz had some they could borrow, but the lesson was learned. They spread out their shirts to sit on, moving to sit across from each other on the cold stone. Rey took both of his hands in hers. “You can do this, Poe. I believe in you.”

He offered her a hopeful smile. “Maybe this time we’ll get to go running.”

“I would love that.” She squeezed his hands, not letting go until he closed his eyes. “Just breathe. Block out everything but the sound of my voice. No rush; take your time. We’ve got all the time in the world.” She saw the muscle in his jaw clench and relax several times; his brow wrinkled in concentration. “Relax, Poe. Don’t fight the wolf. He wants to be let out. But on  _ your _ terms. Breathe.”

Her edict was easy to say, harder to follow. He could feel his wolf tugging at the edge of his awareness, desperate to run free. Poe clenched his fists; it was easier to hold him back, but his wolf was stubborn, just like him.  _ Not yet, buddy. We’re waiting on Rey. Our mate. We like her. We want her to be proud, yeah?  _ His wolf growled but eased back.  _ See that wasn’t so hard. We got this. _ They trusted their mate implicitly; she was the center of their world.

Rey smiled when she saw Poe relax. That was much better. She could feel how peaceful he was. Once Poe and his wolf found that balance, then they could do anything. She let him revel in that peace for several minutes, then she stood up. “Shift.”

It was the strangest sensation. Poe had shifted almost a dozen times since his transformation, but this was the first time he was  _ aware _ of it happening. Previously when he shifted the wolf took over completely and it took Poe a few minutes to reassert control. But this time they moved and thought like  _ one _ being. Poe gave his shaggy head a shake and looked up at a beaming Rey.

“You did it!” she cried happily. She bent down and hugged him around the neck; Poe’s tail wagged joyously. “I am so proud of you!” Poe barked; she giggled. “How about that run?” He barked again as Rey shifted. She rubbed her muzzle against his; he made a contented sound. Yes, this was much better. Rey trotted down the stone; Poe followed her. The moment her paws hit the dirt she took off into the forest. Poe let out a loud yelp and bounded after her. Rey was fast, light on her feet. Poe was heavier, but he  _ loved _ running. The pair of them zig zagged through the forest with Poe hot on Rey’s heels. Once he caught her, they bumped shoulders sending them both sprawling in the dirt. They wrestled like two cubs, pawing and swatting at each other. Their blows held no bite; it was simply  _ fun. _

Rey found another rocky outcropping to lounge on; Poe settled in beside her. They didn’t shift back, content to snuggle together as wolves. They wandered and played in the woods until dusk, then headed back to Maz’s cottage. Bee came running the moment they broke the clearing; Poe shifted back into human form, only to be greeted by a face full of eager Pomeranian. “Easy, boy, it’s just me!” Poe cried as Bee licked his face.

Rey shifted too, dropping the clothes she’d been carrying in her teeth. “You might want to get dressed before Maz sees you.”

“Right.” Poe had to pull his dog down, so he could hastily yank on his pants. “Something smells good.”

“Should we see what’s for dinner?” Together, they headed for the cottage; it had become a bit of a second home over the last week. Maz was an excellent host; for someone who’d lived alone as long as she had, she loved having visitors. She made a point of writing down everything Poe could tell her about his ancestors; he was living history. He didn’t  _ feel _ like history, but Maz found everything about him fascinating. They even found his father’s family in some of the other books Maz owned, confirming her prediction. The lullaby his mother taught him? Also in the books. Poe’s destiny was right in front of him the whole time; he just didn’t know it.

“We should do some hunting for her before we leave,” Poe said softly.

“I don’t need you to take care of me, Poe Dameron!” Maz called. “I fare quite well!”

“Maz…”

She poked at the fire before raising her head; she wore the largest spectacles Poe had ever seen. “You need to focus on your mate, young man,” she said firmly. She raised the spectacles—they must have been some sort of magnifying device because Maz could see perfectly well—and sniffed. “Something’s different.”

Rey beamed. “Poe shifted at will!”

Maz nodded. “That is excellent news, my dears!” She clapped her hands together. “I believe I have just the thing for the occasion.”

“Oh, Maz, you really don’t…” Poe began, but the old shifter cut him off.

“This is my home, and I shall do as I wish. You have crossed an important milestone in any shifter’s life. We shall celebrate!”

“No point in trying to talk her out of it, huh?”

Rey shook her head. “Seems not.” They took their usual seats at the table; Poe tried not to think about how they’d christened it just a few hours ago. Bee yapped around their legs, demanding scritches. He wasn’t satisfied until Rey and Poe gave him attention; Poe couldn’t imagine how confusing all this was for his poor dog. Accepting Rey into their lives was one thing but going on quests and changing into a wolf was something else entirely. Poe was just glad there didn’t seem to be any permanent damage from the fight with Hux.

“Have you been a good boy for Maz, Bee?” Poe asked, giving the dog a scratch behind the ears.

“Bee has been a faithful companion,” Maz said, carrying a bottle of…something. Wine? Poe sniffed, but it was unlike anything he’d scented before.

“Maz, is that what I think it is?” Rey asked.

“There are only a few bottles left,” Maz replied sadly.

Poe shook his head. “Wait, if it’s so rare, don’t waste it on me.”

Their host fixed him with a stern glare. “One day you will comprehend how special you are. When you have lived as long as I have, you learn to spot these things. You, my dear, are as rare as this vintage, so you are more than worthy of it.”

Poe flushed and didn’t argue again. He didn’t feel special. On one level, he knew he was  _ more _ than he’d been before. He was stronger, his senses enhanced. Learning to co-exist with his wolf was a challenge that he was just getting under control. But he was still  _ Poe. _ He felt the same thrill when his mate looked at him, the same peace when she was in his arms. Rey would say he was still just as stubborn as ever. He understood the  _ facts _ of his improbable journey, but he didn’t think it made him special. It made him extraordinarily lucky.

Once the glasses were poured, Maz offered a toast. “This is a bittersweet moment, yet I am privileged to share it with you. May your future be bright and filled with love.”

They clinked their glasses, but Poe didn’t drink. “Why is it bittersweet?”

“Because you will be leaving soon,” Maz said, as if it were obvious.

Poe shared a look with Rey; she felt the same conflict he did. “Maz…”

She waved her hand. “You have your own lives to get back to. I will always be here should you have a need for me.”

Rey covered Maz’s thin hand with hers. “We are so grateful, Maz. I wouldn’t have known what to do.” They arrived there terrified for Poe’s life with no idea what was happening or why. Maz gave them answers, a place to stay, and valuable advice. It was so much more than they could ever repay.

“Your parents would be so happy for you, dear.”

She flushed. “I hope so.”

Poe nodded in agreement with his mate. “Thank you for everything, Maz. And we  _ will _ visit, won’t we, Rey?”

“Definitely.”

Maz regaled them with more stories from her life all through dinner. It was bittersweet, but deep down, Poe knew Maz was right. It was time to go home. There was so much they needed to do before Rey’s heat. They didn’t have the support system other mated couples did; they were on their own. Not to mention the fallout from what happened with Wedge. Even now, Poe didn’t necessarily regret beating the man to a pulp; he  _ had _ shot Rey and that was enough. No one hurt his mate. Still, it could make things difficult for them. They certainly wouldn’t be welcome in the village for a long time, if ever. Which meant they needed to find an alternative. Especially if their family was going to grow.

After dinner, Poe excused himself and stepped outside. It was cool, but he barely felt it. He wasn’t feverish like before; he was just…not cold. The full moon had already started to wane, but it was still bright in the sky. Poe closed his eyes and listened. There were so many sounds, but he’d learned to sift through them and focus on the important ones. A couple of owls skimmed over the treetops; raccoons were out foraging for food. Nothing bigger though, which was sad. Rey had promised to teach him the best way to hunt. He’d brought back some game already, but Rey vowed there was a “right” way.

It was just one of the many things he was certain she could still teach him.

He smelled her before he heard her. “Coming to check on me?”

Rey wrapped her arms around her mate’s torso. “I did wonder where my mate disappeared to.”

“Been here the whole time.”

“You seem…thoughtful?”

“A lot’s changed recently.”

She sighed. “I know.”

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, so don’t even worry about that.”

“Poe…”

“I’m sure we left before the town elders tried to arrest me.” 

That made Rey flinch. “I’m not sure you were joking.”

“Honestly, I’m not either. While we’ve been here, it’s been easy to forget about what we left behind. But the cottage is our home; I don’t want to abandon it.” In truth, he’d been daydreaming about how he would expand the house whenever Fate blessed them with children. He wanted to raise his family in the same place that he’d been raised. It was his only connection to his past.

“I don’t either.” She brushed a kiss to his back. “But I’m not letting them take you.”

“I doubt it will come to that, sweetheart. People get into brawls all the time.” If Snap wasn’t in jail, then he didn’t see why his situation would be different. Besides, the villagers would have no way of knowing they were approaching the home of two shifters. “But we probably won’t be able to go back.”

She sighed. “I know.”

“There are other places we can get things we need. A bit farther away perhaps, but we’ll make it work.” No, Poe didn’t fear human authorities. He was more worried about Ben Solo. His dreams meant something; he just wasn’t sure what. “It’ll be nice to sleep in our bed.”

“Hmmm, yes.”

Poe tugged Rey around so he could see her face. He brushed his lips to hers. “We’re going to pulverize what’s left of the bed, aren’t we?”

Rey giggled. “Maybe?”

Poe smiled as he pulled her against his chest, hugging her tight. Honestly, he wouldn’t have things any other way. This was the life he’d always been meant for and he had a beautiful mate to share it with. He couldn’t ask for anything more than that.


End file.
